Miraculous Weekend - English version
by BlueKym
Summary: This is the translation of one of my story I've made in French, the most popular one. I ask you to be indulgent, I'm not that good in English, I'll try to do my best. Please, if you read something that really not makes any sense, tell me, I'll correct it. I used to transcript all the text in my French version, but this time, I could find it on . Have fun.
1. Synergy

**Please, if you read something that really not makes any sense, tell me, I'll correct it.**

It is a new school year at Collège Françoise Dupont. But this time, some students are summoned a Saturday. They have received a letter telling them that they have to go to college with everything they needed to spend the weekend there. Marinette is one of those students and she is just as impatient as her other classmates to know what is happen.

When she arrives at the college, there are several students who are waiting for instructions in the yard. Looking around, Marinette realizes that they were all students in her class last year, with one exception: Lila.

She quickly go to join Alya who was beckoning. "Do you know what's going on?" She ask him.

"No idea," Marinette reply apprehensively.

After a short while, Mrs. Bustier and Mr. Damocles arrive.

Mr. Damocles: "Hello dear students, do not delay, please follow us with all your effects.

The students quietly gather their belongings and follow them to the gym. Once entered, they notice that tables had been set up with snacks of all kinds. There are mattresses and cushions scattered all over the floor. Then there is a large white screen hanging on the back wall.

Ms. Bustier: "This gym will be your home for the next two days. Meals and snacks will be provided and the changing rooms will be available for the showers and the is forbidden for everyone to get out of here before the end. I invite you to come in and make sure you're comfortable because you'll spend some time watching some events on the screen over there. "

The students settle down, using the mattresses in the gym. Teenagers stack up on their own, with the help of the cushions, they concoct themselves their own littles cozy nests. Alya and Marinette get together to prepare their little piece of heaven and Nino and Adrien come quickly to meet them.

Nino: Hey Alya, mind if we join you?

Marinette rolls her eyes; it was obvious that Nino would like to spend his weekend at the side of his sweetheart. She was not going to complain, however, that he was taking Adrien with him. They add mattresses and cushions to create a huge bed for the four of them and they put their pillows and sleeping bags there. With Alya and Nino in the middle Marinette and Adrien take settle beside their respective best friends. They really have created a beautiful little corner of paradise. They managed to create their own home

"Adrikins! You're not really thinking about spending the night with such peasants?"

"Sorry Chloe but I really want to spend this time with my best buddy, it's been a long time since we've seen each other. You know?"

She is about to reply when Mrs. Bustier calls them.

Ms. Bustier: "I know you're all wondering what you're doing here and why back-to-school is different for you this year. I let Mr. Damocles explain what is expected from you."

Mr. Damocles: "Last year, dear students, you have been an extraordinary group of students, a united and supportive group."

Kim: "Pff ... are we talking about Chloe here?"

Chloe: "Hey !"

Mr. Damocles ignores the remark. "It seems that the combination of your personalities has resulted in a synergy that knows no equal. And yes, even Ms. Bourgeois, despite all you can blame her, has qualities that help to weld the family that you represent. I was approached by a special person. It is this person who has seen in you that particular bond that I am talking about. Today, you'll become more than a class, you'll become a community bound by a secret. And I warn you seriously, anyone who betrays the secret will be inflicted serious consequences. I won't hide that I'm talking about magic, very old and very powerful magic. "

A hubbub start to be hear in the gym. The students are shocked and looking for comfort in the eyes of their neighbors.

Mr. Damocles: Silence please! Mrs. Bustier and I will become resource persons: the only adults who can advise and listen to you about the topic that will be discussed this weekend. Let me introduce you a particular man who prefers keep his name secret. He'll be better than me to explain you what your new situation involves. "

Marinette jump; she knew very well the old man who just arrived. Adrien, meanwhile, has only a vague memory of the individual but he is however intrigued by the magic portion that had been mentioned.

Mr. Fu: Hello my dear friends. I know you're all anxious to understand what's going on. To make a short story, Hawkmoth becomes more and more powerful because more and more angry and impatient. Ladybug and Cat Noir will need help to fight him. You are a group of intelligent, compassionate, generous young people. You have almost all been victims of Hawkmoth in the last year. You know the enemy. You are the ideal partners for our two superheroes. "

Most of the students are dismayed. They look at each other without understanding. Marinette and Adrien, meanwhile, are full of apprehensions.

Mr. Fu: "During this weekend, you will see several situations in which our two heroes had to will all be involved in the viewing, you all have something to learn from this aim of this weekend is to know, as much as Ladybug and Cat Noir, where we are in the quest against will all be confronted with your mistakes and those of others.I invite you to be indulgent towards your comrades. you will share the same secret and the same who betrays this secret will suffer severe consequences provided by the code of ancient Chinese is a hard responsibility that we ask you to wear from today, but you have proved in the past that you were able to do it, Ladybug and Cat Noir have not had the choice either. Remember that you are not alone, it will make you strong. Good luck to all! "

Mr. Fu leaves and the hubbub start again.


	2. Animan - Part 1

**Please, if you read something that really not makes any sense, tell me, I'll correct it.**

 **Thanks to wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki where I could find all the transcript of the season 1.**

Ms. Bustier: Okay, everyone. Please settle in comfortably as the viewing will begin. I remind you that everyone here has its strengths and weaknesses so I ask you not to be too hard in your comments to others. If there are emergencies, Mr. Damocles and I will be in our offices.

 **ANIMAN**

 _ **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont courtyard.**_

 **Marinette: "Leo: Your heart's gonna roar".** _ **(turns a page from a magazine and sees pictures of Adrien in both pages)**_ **Wow, roar!**

 **** _ **(Both Marinette and Alya giggle. Further away, Nino is spying on them.)**_

Nino: Oh, I feel like I won't like what's next.

 **Adrien:** _ **(appears behind and teases him)**_ **FYI, Marinette's never going to fall in love with a statue.**

 **** _ **(Nino pulls Adrien so they can hide)**_

 **Nino: Shhh! You know I'm no good with the ladies, especially this one all of a sudden. I mean, dude, do I go up to her and crack her a joke? Shoot her a compliment? Invite her to the zoo? Play it serious?**

Alya: How could I end up with you?

Nino: Come on babe! I'm irresistible

 **Adrien: Nino, you're way over thinking this. "Invite her to the zoo", you serious?**

 **Nino: Well, they have this really new cool exhibit there.**

 **Adrien: Listen, just be yourself, man.**

 **Nino: That's easy for you to say, Mr. front-of-the-cover-Teen-Model-weekly. I'm not that cool.**

Kim: He has a point guy. All girls are drooling for you, there is no more for us.

Alix clears her throat. This has the effect of slightly intimidating the athlete.

 **Adrien: You're cool too, dude. Trust me, or you wouldn't be my best bud. Invite her to the zoo. She'll say "yes", I promise.**

 **Nino:** _ **(begins having confidence, he starts walking over to Marinette and Alya. But he panics at the last minute and runs back to Adrien)**_ **What if I act like a moronosaurus, so she'll disses me and think I'm lame or–?**

Alya: But what are you doing there?

 **Adrien: Okay, I got your back.** _ **(Adrien and Nino fist-bump)**_

 **Scene: Outside Collège Françoise Dupont. Alya and Marinette are walking out of the Collège, while Adrien and Nino are hiding behind a banister.**

 _ **(Adrien signals Nino and they get out of hiding)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(holding the magazine in front of her)**_ **Oh, he's such a–**

 **Alya: Smartie, hottie, vadisimo, yummy-tastic spell binder!**

Nino turn to Alya: "Stop Babe, that's way too much." He winks at her.

Alya rolls her eyes. "Yeah... right!"

 **Marinette: All of the above.**

Kim: Hey Marinette, who are you talking about?

 _ **(Marinette bumps into Nino and the magazine falls open)**_

Kim: Okay, I have my answer!

Alya: Shut up Kim!

Marinette blushes and doesn't dare turn to Adrien. For his part, the young man looks surprised and a little guilty in apprehending the rest of the story.

 **** _ **(Nino stands very still in front of her)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(appears behind him)**_ **Oh, sorry.** _ **(nudges Nino)**_ **Right, Nino?**

 **Nino: Sorry.**

Alya: No, but are you seeing your head ! You look like a fool, poor Nino.

Nino: Well yeah I know, can't we skip this moment?

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles. She looks down to see the magazine pages with pictures of Adrien)**_ **Ahh!**

 **** _ **(Marinette bends down to pick it up before Adrien sees it, but the latter walks over to pick it up for her. They ended up bumping into each other by their foreheads)**_

 **Marinette and Adrien:** _ **(at the same time)**_ **Sorry.** _ **(Marinette grabs the magazine away)**_

 **Adrien: Sorry about that. How can we make it up to you? Any ideas, Nino?** _ **(Nino didn't answer)**_ **How about we check out the zoo today? Word is that they got a new...** _ **(snaps his finger in front of Nino)**_

 **Nino: They-they got a new panther.**

 **Alya: Awesome idea, right, Marinette? You like animals.**

 **Marinette: Uh, yeah. I, uh, I'm really into zoonimals. Ah, I mean anizooals. I mean zoonimals. I...** _ **(sighs)**_

Chloe: Still so deplorable my poor Marinette. So sad to see.

 **Adrien: Cool. Say: after school, four o' clock?** _ **(looks at Nino)**_ **Nino, sounds good?** _ **(Nino nods nervously)**_ **Cool, four o' clock then.**

 **Marinette: Four?** _ **(Adrien nods before he pulls Nino and walks away)**_ **Four o'clock.** _ **(lovestruck)**_ **Yeah...**

 **Alya: Um, earth to Marinette? You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about had just ask you out, right?**

Adrien jumps. "completely crazy about" That is a revelation. He has never thought Marinette could be interested in him that way. They are good comrades obviously and the relationship between Nino and Alya had brought them closer together. Then, it is true that, with his status of model, several girls would have liked to... you know? But Marinette is not the kind of girl to fall for a boy because he is popular and rich. That is what he likes about her. He glances at the girl who is wrapping her knees with her arms and seems to want to evaporate.

 **Marinette: Yeah...** _ **(panic)**_ **Huh, wait what?! No, not like this! Not here, not today! I haven't wash my hair! I'm not wearing my lucky socks! I-Help me, Alya! I can't do this alone!** _ **(holds onto Alya, while the latter pats her head)''**_

Chloe: It's a pity that Nino changed his mind, you would have made a nice crazy couple. Whatever, I don't blame him, who would like you Marinette?

"Shut up Chloe!" Everyone jumps and stays speechless. It is Adrien who had just spoken.

 **Scene: Seine riverbank. Nino and Adrien are sitting on a bench**

 **Nino: How did you do that, dude?**

 **Adrien: Like I said: "Just be yourself".**

 **Nino: Right, sure. If I can be yourself, myself don't work that way.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sips on a can)**_ **You're being ridiculous, of course you can. And when you're alone with Marinette at the zoo later on-** _ **(tosses his can in the trash)**_

 **Nino: Whoa, what did you mean** _ **alone**_ **with Marinette? Oh no, dude. You're coming with me. You can't leave me alone by myself. Uh-ah.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sighs)**_ **No prob, Nino. What are friends for.** _ **(Both Adrien and Nino fistbump again)**_

Chloe: Poor Adrikins. I so understand you. Having to spend time with this common girl.

Adrien: Chloe, don't talk about her like that.

Marinette should be glad to hear Adrien defends her like this. Still, she thinks he is probably saying that only to be nice. After all, she has seen it on the screen: for him, it was a chore to have to go to the zoo with her. She really is rather boring and plain. She sleds her head even more between her knees. This weekend really is going to be painful.

Adrien is sorry for Marinette. He doesn't want her to feel rejected because he doesn't want to reject her. In fact, he doesn't really know what he wants from her. She is a really nice girl, funny, intelligent, generous and rather cute. But his heart belongs to Ladybug and Adrien is the man of only one woman.

 **Scene: The Zoo. Marinette turns on a speaker in her left ear**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the speaker)**_ **One, two, one, two, testing. Did you read me, girl?**

 **Marinette: I can hear you. But I still don't think I can go through with this.**

Chloe: Pfff! Really pathetic.

 **** _ **(camera pans to Alya hiding behinds two trees)**_

 **Alya: Course, you can. Just be yourself.**

 **Marinette: Remember the last time I did that?**

 **** _ **(flashbacks to the school's locker rooms)**_

 **Alya: Just be yourself, Marinette.**

 **** _ **(Determine, Marinette walks away and opens a door to a room. She saw Adrien washing his hands. Happy to see him, she stands besides the door. But a boy scares her, making her realize that she's accidentally walks in the boys' bathroom!)**_

 **Boys: Hey! What are you doing in here? Get out!** _ **(Adrien and Kim are surprised to see Marinette leaps out the room, closing the door. Someone throws a roll of toilet paper at the door)**_ **Get out of boys' room!** _ **(Kim and Adrien stand there, confused)**_

 **** _ **(flashback ends)**_

The whole class laughs.

Rose: Oh Marinette! Don't worry, that's what makes you so charming!

 **Alya: Fine, just be yourself** _ **and**_ **look where you're going.**

 **Marinette: Oh, where are you, love of my life?**

 **Tikki: How's Adrien suppose to be the love of your life if you can't even talk to him?**

"Eh... Mari?" Adrien says it while he is quietly approaching the girl but she doesn't hear him. He make his way slowly behind her as the others reacts to the appearance of what the young man recognized as a Kwami.

Alya: What's that's thing?

Yvan: It speaks and everything?

Sabrina: It looks like a kind of toy.

Max: In 0.1% of the stories that are related on big screen, the hero sees his consciense illustrated by a character.

Marinette: Eh ... yes that's it, it's my conscience.

 **Marinette:** _ **(determine)**_ **Tikki, stay of sight. I'm gonna talk to him, you'll see. I** _ **will**_ **speak to him!**

Adrien is now where he planned to be. He slowly understands what is coming and he is not sure if he is comfortable with it. But if there is someone who is going to be even less comfortable than him, it is his Lady. And if he is right, he will be in position to be there for her when the truth will be unveiled. In the meantime, he quietly assimilates the fact that he probably knows who is hiding under the mask of the love of his life. And she is madly in love with him! In fact, she is crazy about his civilian identity. Maybe she will change her mind when she realizes that he is Cat Noir, the teammate who always exasperates her with his terribles puns. Will she be able to love that part of him? The part that, for the young man, is the one he prefers, his real him?

 **Alya: That's right, girl! Way to be motivated!**

 **Marinette: Yeah** _ **(giggles. Looks to her right and saw someone)**_ **Ah, there're they are!  
** _ **(turns out it's Max and Kim. Max waves at Marinette)**_

 **Kim: Hey, Marinette!**

 **Marinette:** _ **(sighs)**_ **False alarm.** _ **(to Max and Kim)**_ **Hey, Kim, Max, what are you doing here?  
Kim: We hear the new panther's here. I'm going to see who's get the bigger guns! **_**(stand posing)**_

Alix: Did you really say that? Do you want to measure yourself against a panther?

 **Max: Do you want to come with us?**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the speaker)**_ **Marinette, target at ten o'clock.**

 **Marinette: No!** _ **(Max and Kim stand there, confused)**_ **Ah, ha, I mean, argh, thanks but no thanks. I'm waiting for someone, ah you go ahead.**

 **Kim: Okay, maybe we'll see you later then.** _ **(Kim and Max walk away)**_

 **Marinette: Yeah, um, later.** _ **(looks to see Adrien, but she only see Nino. He smiled nervously while waving and walking towards her at the same time. Marinette talks to Alya)**_ **Where's Adrien?**

 **Alya:** _ **(from the speaker)**_ **I don't know.**

 **Marinette: Ah, hey, Nino!** _ **(looks behind him)**_ **Uh, isn't Adrien with you?**

 **** _ **(Nino shrugs nervously. Camera pan to Adrien hiding behind bushes of scrubs in front of a zoo sign)**_

 **Adrien: Tell her you'll both be better without me.**

 **Nino:** _ **(turns out both he and Adrien have a speaker in their ears too)**_ **We'll be better off without me.**

Alya laughed. "Okay, I missed that. Babe, you're really an idiot, an idiot I love, but an idiot anyway."

 **Marinette: (confused) Huh?**

 **Plagg:** _ **(pops out of Adrien's head, and the latter tries to shush him)**_ **Ah, this chip is turning out a lot more interesting than I thought. Turn up the volume.**

Marinette freezes. She immediately feels an hand on her shoulder. She turns around quickly to see Adrien giving her a reassuring smile. When did he arrive there? "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Adrien...Cat Noir?" She thinks. The love of her life perhaps is his teammate. Since she had seen the scene with Tikki, she suspects that her identity is likely to be unveiled shortly. And Cat Noir's too. She is totally terrified at this idea. But if Adrien really is who she thinks, he seems to want to be there for her. It is a typical Cat Noir's behavior and she is totally grateful to him.

Nino is searching for his best friend when he finds him behind Marinette. "Uh Dude, you also have a kind of weird thing too? What is it?" He is however interrupted by himself ...

 **Nino: Ah, without him, I mean we don't need Adrien to hang out at the zoo.**

 **Alya:** _ **(not talking to Marinette, not realizing Nino is being coach by Adrien)**_ **Of course we do, you dumbo!**

Nino turns to Alya. "Dumbo? Really ?"

Alya turns red.

 **Marinette: Of course we do, you dumb-oh I mean, wasn't he suppose to come? Don't you wanna wait for him?**

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the speaker)**_ **Tell her you want to be alone with her.**

 **Nino:** _ **(whispers to Adrien)**_ **Not yet!**

 **Marinette: What was that?**

 **Nino: You're right, we'll wait.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(from the speaker)**_ **No, what are you talking about? Don't wait for me, I'm not coming!**

Chloe: Of course he won't be coming my Adrikins! He has better things to do than hanging out with such a wreck.

Marinette is heartbroken but Adrien gives a slight pressure on her shoulder to comfort her.

 **** _ **(Nino stands there, still very nervous)**_

 **Scene: Otis is feeding a panther.**

 **Otis: Look what Daddy's brought you. Only the finest for my baby.**

 **Kim: Whoa! Look at the size of that piece of meat it's eating!**

 **Max: Typical diet for a feline species requiring the strength to run at speeds in excess of 60 miles per hour.**

 **Kim: 60 miles per hour? Is that all? I thought panthers were much faster than that. I bet that I could beat it in a race.**

Alix: FYI, the maximum speed reached by a human being is 30 miles per hour.

 **Otis: Impossible. No human being could compete with my panther.**

 **Kim: Is that so? What place did your cat come in at the County Athletics Tournament? I came in first place.**

Alya: Wow ... big success! Olympic champions are way far behind. The panther must be shaking his life.

 **Otis: You can't possibly compare yourself to my panther, kiddo!**

 **Kim: No need to. I'm obviously the better looking one.**

 **** _ **(The panther growls)**_

Alya: I would have reacted like her.

Nino kissing Alya in the neck: Sure of it my beautiful panther.

Chloe: Hey ho! Some people who would like to keep their appetite for lunch.

 **Kim: Hey, kitty, kitty. How about a little race with me, huh? Last one's a rotten egg!**

 **Max: Let's see. With a 6 feet-per-second win behind you and 45 degrees to the north-east... I don't think you'd be a rotten egg. You'd be lunch.**

Sabrina: Well said Max!

 **Otis: Your friend's right, kiddo. Now please leave. She needs peace and quiet while she eats. You're stressing her out.**

 **Kim: Awww, stressed out, are we, Miss Panthie? You're talking about a wild animal, dude.  
** _ **(The panther roars)**_

 **Otis: Leave now! Or I'll have you kicked out of the zoo immediately!**

 **Kim: Come on, Max. Let's leave that poor widdle kitty alone with its** _ **angwy**_ **babysitter! Ha ha ha!**

Chloe: And some say's that I'm hateful...

Alya: You're hateful.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

Juleka: Who's this guy? He's creepy!

Adrien and Marinette focus on this scene in search of clues about the identity of their enemy. They answer Juleka's question in an absent tone. "Hawkmoth!"

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **Unleashing the animal in each of us. I like that idea.** _ **(Turns a butterfly into an**_ _ **akuma**_ _ **)**_ **Go ahead, my little evil akuma, fly off and take control of that zookeeper!**

 **Scene: Marinette and Nino are sitting at a picnic table waiting for Adrien.**

 **Marinette: You sure taking us time, huh? He's not coming, is he?**

 **Adrien: Repeat after me. Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

 **Nino: Yes he is, but first I wanted to take this opportunity to...**

 **Adrien: Tell you that I love you, Marinette.**

Marinette blushes strongly at this scene while being even more aware of the presence behind her. These words coming out of Adrien's mouth, it's unreal. But of course, it's just comedy.

 **Nino: Tell you that I- Gahhh... I... Love a girl that I don't know how to tell her!**

 **Adrien: Hey, what are you doing?**

 **Marinette: You do? Well, I can help you with that.**

 **Nino: You could?**

 **Alya: You, giving expert advise on how to tell someone you love them? Can't wait to hear this one!**

 **Marinette: "Can't wait to hear this one..."**

 **Nino: What?**

 **Marinette: Uhh... Can't wait to hear... about this lucky girl!**

 **Nino: Oh, yeah...**

 **Adrien: Tell her it's you!**

 **Nino: It's you...your best friend Alya!**

 **Adrien, Alya and Marinette: What?!**

 **Marinette: Alya? Awesome!**

 **Alya: No! No! It's not awesome!**

Nino: Babe, I'm hurt!

Alya do feel a little guilty.

 **Marinette: I can fix up a date for you guys!**

 **Alya: Say what? Seriously?! You didn't even ask me first! Uh-uh! Nino's like... a brother to me! Bleugh! No! End of discussion!**

Nino: Really?

Alya gives him an embarrassed smile and stammers "No, but... you know?"

 **Marinette: It's gonna be so sad if you don't.**

 **Nino: Did you say something?**

 **Marinette: I said... It'd be so sad if you didn't tell her!**

 **Alya: Grrr!**

 **Scene: The akuma flies and infects Otis' bracelet.**

 **Hawk Moth: Animan, I am Hawk Moth. I offer you the power to seek revenge, for a small price.**

 **Otis: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(turns into a panther)**_

Mylène: Ok this guy's really scary.

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, while Max is listening to him, Kim harasses another animal.)**_

 **Animan:** _ **(as a panther)**_ **Hey, you two. Still up for a race? Go on, I'll give you a head start.**

 _ **(Kim and Max run away)**_

Alix: Come on Kim! Don't you like challenges? Don't wanna take that one? What a coward!

Kim: Hey, you and me go back there and I want to see you challenge him on your rollers.

 **Animan: He's mine.**

 **Alya: This whole date thing with Nino is NOT happening!**

 **Kim: He's coming!**

 **Max: Get outta here!**

 **** _ **(Marinette and Nino see Animan with the animals.)**_

 **Nino: We better ditch this place!** _ **(runs away from them)**_

 **** _ **(Marinette hides)**_

 **Tikki: Why didn't you listen to Alya, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: I couldn't help it! I didn't want Nino to be sad.**

 **Tikki: We'll do with that later. Now it's time to transform!**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: We've gotta do something.**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 ****At this moment, the screen freezes and a countdown of 15 minutes begins. Anyway, the students are not listening anymore, they're all in shock.

Adrien brings Marinette closer to him, the back of the girl is now completely stuck on his chest and she is sitting between his legs. He closes his arms on her. He wants her to understand that he is there to protect her. He casts a suspicious glance around him, passing the message that he will not let anyone bother her. He is himself in shock; although he has been preparing for this event for a while now, when he saw his doubts confirmed, his heart stopped for a moment. Their identities had been revealed; it is some step to pass thru, both for him and for her. But for now, as Cat Noir, his role is to protect his Lady.

Marinette has let herself go in the embrace of his teammate. She doesn't want to move anymore. She doesn't even want to face the look of the others. At this moment, she knows she is anything but brave. She is still shocked by the reveal of their identities and the fact that his teammate is Adrien, the boy before whom she can not even line up two words. Yet he is there, with her, acting as the perfect partner he is. What has she done to deserve such a friend?

Alya is looking at her best friend, her mouth wide open. She is trying to put her ideas back in place. "YOU ARE LADYBUG?" Marinette is not looking at her, she is waiting for her friend's anger. "Alya, I know ... I ..."

"BUT IT'S SO MORE THAN AWESOME... it's... it's... Why did you never tell me?"

Marinette mumbles: "My identity had to remain secret to protect those I love, even Cat ... uh Adrien did not know until today."

Alya pouts slightly but seeing all the distress in her best friend's face, she dares not get in the game of reproach.

"Hey Dude, so cool, my best dude is Cat Noir. It's totally delirious." Nino is in heaven, he has no problem with not having been in secret. It's absolutely normal, it is part of superheroe's life, after all.

"Thanks Nino!" He lets go Marinette from one of his hand to fistbump with his friend.

Marinette is momentarily destabilized by the feeling of cold due to the absence of Adrien's arm. This, however, is what gives her a mental slap to pick herself up and faces the consequences that come with her role as Ladybug. She gets rid of Adrien's embrace that does not hold her back. He knows from experience that she always makes the right decisions and that she is preparing to face what's next. But this sudden absence, even if the embrace lasted only a few minutes, leaves a feeling of emptiness for the young model.

Seeing Marinette coming out of her shell, the other students see it as a sign that they can now satisfy their curiosity. Questions flares from all sides towards the two heroes. We review when, how, why ... When the two kwamis fly out of their hiding, students are totally amazed. Rose has only one desire, to take and pet them.

Chloe, who has been silent for all this time, is now feeling that the projector should now be on her. "So, she has been saving some citizens of Paris for a year, my father has been taking care of the whole city for years. Poor Adrikins, caught with this failure as a partner. If you want, I'll talk to daddy, there's surely a way that it'll be me instead."

The teens turn to her with an incredulous expression. Does she really believe that she has the qualities of a superheroine? Compassion, self-giving, effort, it is all but her.

"And if you want Adrikins, you can come and join me here, she'll not force you to stick to her if she is far away. I won't let her do it, I promise."

Adrien look at her stunned. Chloe has been his first friend and for that, he has always respected this friendship. He has always found inconceivable the way she treats Marinette, but he always has keep his calm when defending her. But this time is just too much and he definitively feels anger rising in him. With all the emotions this day brought, he is not sure he cans control himself anymore. Fortunately for the young blonde, it is at this moment that the countdown of 15 minutes ends and that the action resumes on the screen.


	3. Animan - Part 2

**Please, if you read something that really not makes any sense, tell me, I'll correct it.**

 **Thanks to wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki where I could find all the transcript of the season 1.**

As the action resumes on the screen, Marinette sits back at her place. Adrien, meanwhile, doesn't return to Nino's side. It is out of the question for him to get away from his partner. They have faced so much together, it is not today that he will put an end to their complicity.

 _ **(Kim runs away from Animan, but he reaches him)**_

 **Animan: You lost, kiddo. What do you think of panthers now?**

 **Kim: That... panthers are the best?**

Alix: See, you've literally have been overtaken. It'll teach you for telling nonsense.

 **Ladybug: And what do you think about ladybugs?**

Alya: That's my girl!

Marinette gives her a grateful smile. She knows now that Alya doesn't blame her anymore.

 **Cat Noir: And another black cat?**

 **Animan: I think I'm higher on the food chain.**

 **Hawk Moth: Animan, take their jewels! Their Miraculouses! Bring them to me!**

 **Ladybug: If you value your life, get out of here! Now!**

 **** _ **(Kim runs away. Animan chases him, but Ladybug stops him)**_

Mylène: That's totally awesome Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you Mylène.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, his bracelet. The akuma must be inside the charm!**

 **Cat Noir: You hold him, I grab the bracelet.**

Chloe: Look at that. She makes him does all the dirty work.

Sabrina: Like you with me...

Nathanael: Wow! Sabrina!

 **Animan:** _ **(to the other animals)**_ **Attack!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir run.)**_

 **Cat Noir: We need to put them all back in their cages!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, really? I'm sure they'll do it without putting up a fight!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir see Alya and Nino running and jump over them)**_

 **Ladybug; I think we'd better split up!** _ **(rescues Alya and Nino)**_

Alya: You finally succeed in getting us together.

Nino: Hey Babe, you're not going to complain about that, are you?

 **Ladybug: Stay put and you'll be safe.**

 **Nino:** _ **(looks at Alya)**_ **Uhh... Hey, what's up?**

 **Alya Ugh...**

Alya: Am I allowed to change my mind?

Nino: Come on! You know you don't think it.

 _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the animals and goes up a tree.)**_

Rose: Poor animals. I hope you didn't hurt them Adrien.

Adrien: What? Hey! I was the prey!

 **Ladybug: There are too many of them! We can't capture them all.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, what are we gonna do then?**

 **Ladybug: Back to Plan A. If we can destroy his bracelet, I can capture the akuma.**

 **Everything will go back to normal!**

 **Cat Noir: Sounds like a good idea!**

 **** _ **(The animals run away from the zoo. Ladybug sees they did break her yo-yo)**_

 **Ladybug: But it's unbreakable!**

 **Cat Noir: He didn't actually break it.**

 **Ladybug: Then how did he get away?**

 **Cat Noir: I don't know, but we better find Kim... I mean, that boy, before he does.**

Kim: Seriously, with all the clues and gibberish, you never suspected each other's identities.

Marinette: Yeah but you know, Adrien never showed his puns side.

Alya: When you manage to talk to him...

Marinette: ALYA!

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir exit the zoo and go into the city.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

Juleka: Your flips and everything, it's totally awesome.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sees Animan about to approach Kim)**_

 **Animan: It's down to just the two of us, Kiddo.** _ **(Kim falls)**_ **And then there was one.** _ **(Animan is about to attack Kim, but Ladybug stops him)**_

 **Ladybug: You're not getting away this time!**

Kim: By the way, thank you Marinette!

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to Kim)**_ **Quick, go and hide in the first building you come to.**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir places a tracker on Kim's back before he runs off)**_

Kim: Oh yeah and Adrien too!

 **Animan: You'll never get me!** _ **(transforms into an eagle and flies)**_

 **Cat Noir: Now we know how we got away earlier.**

 **Ladybug: Where's Kim?**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir shows his phone is detecting Kim's location)**_

 **Ladybug: Good job, kitty.**

 **(She's scratching his chin.)**

Adrien: I love when you do that!

Marinette: Calm down Kitty, you gotta deserve it.

Adrien gives her a satisfied smile. It really is his Lady.

Max: Hey Adrien, do you really react like a cat?

Adrien: Yeah well, it's not always funny, but looks like it comes with the costume.

Alya whispers something in Nino's ear. This one turns# to his best friend with a smile that doesn't announce anything good.

Adrien: What?

Nino: Oh no nothing, dude. Really.

 **Scene: Bakery.**

 **Kim: Help! Rescue me! Please!**

 **Tom: It's okay, son. Come this way. Easy.**

Yvan: Did you know that you were at Marinette's there?

Kim: Not really, I just wanted to hide.

 **Cat Noir: He's safe inside this building. Panthers can't open doors, so it won't get inside.**

Alya: So funny girl. You're on your own balcony with Adrien, realize it?

Marinette: Yeah, ok Alya. I see it too.

Adrien then tries to get closer, but to his big surprise, she rejects him.

 **Ladybug: Panthers can't, but what if he morphs into a smaller animal? Like a mouse, or...**

 **Cat Noir: Right. But we do have an advantage over him. We know exactly where to find his prey.**

 **Ladybug: Animan will sniff him out sooner or later, but it's bought us a bit of time to plan our next move.**

 **** _ **(A man is seen fixing his car. He sees a bear and runs away.)**_

 **Cat Noir: We have to stop Animan before Paris turns into a Jungle.**

 **Ladybug: Follow me.**

 **** _ **(They enter the bakery)**_

 **Ladybug: Hi, mo... Ma'am.**

 **Sabine: Oh, you're... you're Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, exactly.**

Juleka: Must be tricky to be in front of your parents when you can't tell.

Marinette: Yeah, I really got scared they recognize me.

Chloe: What kind of parent is that, not even able to recognize their own daughter.

Adrien: Shut up Chloe!

He tries a smile at Marinette but she doesn't even bother looking at him.

He whispers in his ear. "Hey Ma Lady, did I do something wrong? »

"Ssshhh! This is not the time Adrien. "

 **Scene: The TVi Newsflash is on the air.**

 **Nadja: We interrupt this broadcast with a special report. Animals are invading Paris. The police work harder trying to contain the situation. For your safety, stay in your home and remain calm. Mayor Bourgeois will address the—**

 **** _ **(Sabine turns off the TV)**_

Chloe: Hey! Why this ugly woman has turned off the TV when my dad was going to appear.

Nathanael: Oh my god! Chloe!

 **Ladybug: You'll be safe here. Can I borrow this?**

 **Kim: Sure.** _ **(gives her his wristband)**_

 **** _ **(Cat Noir looks at a family photo)**_

Alya: Hey, what were you looking at Agreste?

Marinette: Alya please, don't start.

Adrien scratches the back of his head. With the warning Marinette has given him earlier, he do not wish to get on slippery grounds. He chooses not to say anything.

 **Ladybug: Come on, Cat Noir. Make sure you lock all the doors and windows.**

 **Cat Noir: We'll take care of the rest. You won't be in danger.**

 **Ladybug: Thanks Da- I mean, sir, for all your help.**

 **Tom: You're welcome, Ladybug.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir go downstairs. Ladybug puts the wristband in the ladder)**_

 **Ladybug: Et voila.**

Max: Very ingenious Marinette, it is proved that the smell of felines is much more developed than humans one.

Adrien: Yeah, wanna talk about it?

 **Scene: Cat Noir sees the animals are rampaging. Ladybug sprays an air freshener on him**

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! What's that stuff?**

 **Ladybug: Air freshener! It'll cover up our scent so he can't smell us.**

Adrien: By the way, my lady, my sense of smell being more developed than average, it was terribly unbearable as a smell.

Marinette: Oh! Sorry I attacked your kitten's senses!

 **Cat Noir: Thanks. I've always wanted to smell like... Ocean summer breeze?** _ **sees a small box)**_ **Couldn't we capture him inside something like this?**

 **Ladybug: Only if he transforms into something bigger.** _ **(sees a bus)**_ **Would that make a big enough cage?**

 **Cat Noir: Definitely. But how could we get him inside there?** _ **(his ears move)**_ **He's coming.**

Yvan: Wow man, you can hear him from how far? Because he doesn't seem to be that close.

Adrien scratches the back of his head once more.

Adrien: uh I don't know, I've never wondered, it's just happen, you see?

 **Scene: Animan is flying. He senses the smell and goes directly to the Bakery.**

 **Ladybug: It's working. He's sniffing out Kim!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir sniffs her. She is unamused.)**_

Nino: Dude, you're really too funny when you act like a cat.

Adrien: Ok Nino, let go.

 **Ladybug: Follow me.**

 **** _ **(Animan goes directly to the bakery, and turns into a ladybug to enter the keyhole. Ladybug traps him in the box)**_

 **Ladybug: A ladybug? Smart choice.** _ **(Animan turns into a panther. Ladybug and Cat Noir exit the bakery.)**_

Nino: Hey, you even run like a cat! That's just so...

Adrien rolls his eyes and sighs. He obviously has not finished hearing about it.

 **Cat Noir; Couldn't he choose a slower-moving animal?!**

 **** _ **(They enter the bus. Animan is looking for them. Ladybug and Cat Noir surprise him.)**_

 **Ladybug: Where's the button for the doors?** _ **(presses all the buttons to no avail)**_ **Of course nothing works! No keys!**

 **** _ **(Animan morphs into a bear and knocks Cat Noir out.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Take his Miraculous... The ring! The ring!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug gives Cat Noir's staff to him and he knocks Animan out. Animan morphs into a Ladybug, then into a panther.)**_

 **Ladybug: All these transformations seem to be tiring him out.**

 **Cat Noir: Then just let him wear himself out. It'll make it easier to capture his akuma. Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to make all the buttons work. Ladybug and Cat Noir escape the bus, but Animan is trapped inside it. The bus explodes.)**_

Yvan: Wow man, your powers are way too cool. You really can destroy anything just by touching?

Adrien: Yeah that's not bad ... but I'm entitled to one shot.

 **Ladybug: It's not exactly a cage, but... it'll do.**

 **** _ **(Animan morphs into a bear.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I don't think he can** _ **bear**_ **to listen to that noise.**

 **Ladybug: You around is too much to bear. Now we wait.**

Marinette: And there you go with the puns ... You know can really be an idiot when you want.

Adrien: Yes, but you love when I'm an idiot.

She rolls her eyes, then gives him an annoyed look. "You wish!"

 **** _ **(Animan now morphs into a ladybug, then into a gorilla.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ready for the akuma?**

 **** _ **(Animan is tired, and morphs into a panther again.)**_

 **Ladybug: It's working!**

 **** _ **(Animan morphs into a dinosaur. He comes out of the bus.)**_

Students are jumping out of joy. Some even send them their congratulations. Then, all are interrupted by what happens on the screen.

Adrien: Don't count your chickens before they're hatched.

Marinette: Really, you're gonna do it without the costume as well?

 **Cat Noir: Hey! Since when do extinct animals count?**

 **Ladybug: The T-Rex might have disappeared a long time ago, but technically it's.. still an animal.**

 **** _ **(The T-Rex roars.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Well, I know some other animals that will soon be extinct... The cat and the ladybug!** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir escape)**_

Alix: You really thought you were intimidating him by saying that. It's a t-rex dude ... you're so dead!

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(throws the Yo-yo into the air and a car jack appears.)**_ **Huh? A car jack?**

 **Cat Noir: Too bad Animan doesn't have any flat tires.**

 **Ladybug: Look how small his front arms are.**

 **Cat Noir: So it won't be great at basketball. What are you getting at?**

 **Ladybug: You climb on top of him where he can't swipe at you, and while you're distracting him, I'll floor him!**

Chloe: Oh Adrikins, she really makes you do all the dirty work. You're not going to climb a dinosaur just because she's asking for it.

 **Cat Noir: Sounds like a good plan. I can't be very distracted.**

Alya: But you really only flirt when you fight the villains.

Marinette: Oh! No no Alya, He flirts, me, I try to work.

 **** _ **(Animan finds them and chases them. Cat Noir stands on top of him. Ladybug pulls him with her yo-yo.)**_

Nino: Dude, you really do everything she asks you. You really have to be crazy in love with her.

Adrien sighs, shaking his head.

 **Ladybug: Well, that's weird, we didn't have to use this. What does it mean?**

 **Cat Noir: Well, I guess that only means we rock as a team.**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, wait!** _ **(Animan roars)**_ **I know what to do.**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Enjoy your meal!** _ **(Ladybug goes directly to his mouth)**_

 **Cat Noir: Nooooo! You're so gonna pay for this!**

Adrien thinks back to that moment in particular, to the fear she had made him and he shudders. This don't go unnoticed by Marinette, but she keeps pretend she has not seen anything.

 **** _ **(Ladybug opens Animan's mouth with the car jack. Ladybug picks up his bracelet and breaks its charm. The akuma flies off of it.)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy turns everything back to normal. Animan is turned back into Otis.)**_ **Pound it?** _ **(Cat Noir hugs her)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug! That was a wild ride.**

All the girls in the class exclaim themselves at the sight of this scene. "Aaahhh!»

 _ **(His Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Cat Noir: Whoops! Better take my whiskers and run!**

 **Ladybug: See you next time, Cat Noir.**

Nathanael: Hey Adrien, you didn't linger huh?

Adrien: When I use my cataclysm, I have only five minutes before detransformation.

 **Otis: What happened to me?**

 **Ladybug: Everything's okay. But you should get back to the zoo and check on your animals.**

 **Hawk Moth: You ruined everything, Ladybug. This is not how it was supposed to end! But I promise you, one day it will be ME at the top of the food chain! And you'll be nothing!**

Max: Good luck weird guy because the butterfly, well, he is way down in the food chain.

 **Scene: Bakery. Ladybug transforms back into Marinette, exhausted.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Her phone rings)**_ **Oh no! I forgot all about Alya! She's gonna be so mad at me!**

Alya: Ok Marinette, calm down. I'm not that evil and I'm not mad at you either. Especially now that I know you have a good reason to let me down so often.

She shoots her an innocent smile.

Marinette: Thank you Alya!

 **Tikki: And imagine if she knew you're the Ladybug who shut her up in a cage with Nino!**

Nino: Hey! In what is it supposed to be a punishment? Straw, excrement, bars ... it was a totally romantic setting.

Alya: Oh, I had no objection with the setting, but the partner...

She laughs.

Nino: You know I'm going to take my revenge for that one.

Alya: You wouldn't dare.

 **Marinette: Yeah, and she'd actually kill me.**

Alya: And surprise, you're still alive.

 **Marinette: Guess I'll take "mad", huh.** _ **(talking to Alya)**_ **Listen Alya, I'm sorry about earlier. I should have never told Nino I set up a date with you. I just wasn't thinking. But I'll explain everything to him, so don't worry. Promise. Do you forgive me?** _ **(sees Alya. Both laugh. Nino buys cookies from the bakery and gives one to Alya)**_

 **Alya: Thanks, Nino.**

 **Nino: Do you want one, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Uhh...What's he doing here?**

Nino: Was happy to see you too Mari. Thanks for asking.

 **Alya: Ladybug locked us up together in the same cage all afternoon.**

 **Nino: It turns out we have lots in common. You know, Marinette, the girl I've got a crush on?**

 **Marinette: Oh, yeah!**

 **Nino: Actually, it was you.**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Nino: Or that's what I thought. After chilling with Alya that whole time.**

Chloe: See Marinette Dupain-Cheng, already dismissed before it even starts ... so pathetic!

 **Alya: Yeah, well... we don't have to give her all the deets, do we?**

 **Nino: Oh, yeah, my bad.**

 **Alya: The funniest part of it was that Nino was being totally coached by Adrien at the zoo!**

 **Marinette; Adrien was there!**

 **Alya: Yup! LOL, huh?**

 **Nino: Alya tells me you've been crushing on some dude.**

 **Marinette: Huh?!**

 **Alya: He doesn't know who it is! Pinky swear! Cause... cause I don't go and make decisions for other people!**

Kim: Yeah but now everyone knows _._

Alya: My god Kim, you really should learn to shut up.

 **Nino: But if you want, I could totally make it happen!** _ **(Alya steps on his foot)**_ **That is, if I knew the dude!**

 **Alya: Nino?!**

 **Nino: Fine. Pretend I never said anything. But if I can help.**

 **Alya: Nino!**

The screen darkens and we can now read "PAUSE" with a new countdown of 15 minutes.

Adrien: Hey guy! You knew all this time and you didn't tell me.

Nino: Excuse me Dude, but you know, I still wanna live and go against the will of Alya and Marinette ... that's all but a good idea.

Marinette gets up and heads for the snack table. Before leaving, she whispers, "What would that have changed if you're in love with Ladybug?" His tone is a little bitter.

Oh! He understands now; that's what torments her since a bit. No, wait, he doesn't understand. "But you are Ladybug!" He has said that in vain, she is already too far away to hear him. When he tries to join her, she has been stopped by several of her comrades who are asking her questions and complimenting her. He never took the time to contemplate Marinette before and he now realizes that she really is a beauty. His Kwami slaps him on the shoulder and pulls him out of his dream. "Adrien, I'm hungry, give me cheese!"

Adrien sighs and walks over to the snack table to find something to feed Plagg. They are quickly joined by Tikki. "Hello Adrien, can I join you? Marinette is busy and I'd take a bite."

Just Great! Marinette is sulking him and he now has to feed the two kwamis. What will it be when they really will be together, with children and everything? "Ok Agreste you thinking way too far." he says to himself.

"Let me guess, a piece of camembert?"

"Oh no, that's the treats of my sweet tomcat" She scratches the back of Plagg's ear. "If there are cookies, it would be perfect."

Moreover, he had inherits the Kwami which had the most stinky taste. What had he done to universe?


	4. The Mime

**Please, if you read something that really not makes any sense, tell me, I'll correct it.**

 **Thanks to wiki/Miraculous_Ladybug_Wiki where I could find all the transcript of the season 1.**

After satisfying the two Kwamis and choosing something to nibble on, Adrien tries to return to his place, hoping that Marinette will soon meet him there. Now that he knows who is the lady under the mask, he wants to spend time with her. Rose has intercepted the two kwamis and, while raving about how cute they are, she is stroking Plagg's head, which is far from complaining. As he should have expected, Adrien is quickly arrested by his curious comrades who ask him a thousand of questions. He answers patiently but is not in the mood. He manages to get rid of the group and goes on his way lost in his thoughts.

He wants first and foremost to settle the misunderstanding that exists between them. Although that for him, there is no misunderstanding: he is in love with Ladybug who is Marinette who is in love with him. What is shocking about that? All is going great, right? All absorbed in his thoughts, he doesn't see the terrible blonde approaching him. She squeezes him hard in her arms, which has the effects to abruptly get him out of his reveries.

"Oh Adrikins, look at how unhappy you are, it is this Maritrash who's doing that obviously. I would feel like you if I had to fight with her, I don't know who decided that she would be Ladybug, but he was missing some bolts. Poor Adrikins! "

"Chloe." He tries to control himself but adopts a low tone that remained threatening and pushes her away gently. "I really don't need that right now. First, don't you dare call her like that again and stop calling me Adrikins!"

"Okay, sorry, I'll find another name, but I hope you don't expect me to call you Kitty, it's so vulgar."

She surely has a gift for ruin everything that made a little sense in his life, even the cute nickname that his Lady gave him affectionately. He wants to reply but don't know what to say to overcome that devil. He decides to just leave without even looking at her.

Meanwhile, Marinette has returned to her place. When she arrives at their cozy little nest, she notices that Nino has changed places with her. Her sleeping bag is now on the other side of Alya. She is then between her best friend and Adrien.

"You've changed places?"

"You'll thank us later," her best friend says with a wink.

"But, why didn't you ask before?"

"Marinette, do you really think Adrien will complain about spending the night with you?"

"Adrien would not complain about spending the night next to Ladybug!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't we just heard that you're Ladybug?"

"It's not that easy!"

"So explain me ..."

It is at this moment that Adrien arrives. "Uh, where am I supposed to be?"

"See!" Marinette says turning to her friend.

"I missed something there?" Adrien asks.

Alya now seems exasperated: "You didn't miss anything at all, we just thought you'd like to be closer to each other, so sit down because the next episode starts in a few seconds. »

Nobody argues with Alya. It is perhaps her experience with her young sisters that give her this skill, however, rare are those who are willing to contest her authority. The two heroes sit down without replying.

Adrien turns to Marinette and take her hand. "My Lady, you really have to tell me what I did."

Here we go again, once more he has asked for «His Lady », not Marinette. »If it's Ladybug's explanation you want, you'll have to wait for the next akuma."

After which the projection begin and she gestures him to listen. He doesn't insist; he knows how stubborn she can be. This thought make him smile.

 **Scene: The streets. Ladybug returns home from a mission. She reaches her home and detransforms back into Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Phew! That was a close shave.**

 **Tikki: What you did for Alya today was very cool, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: You think? I would've liked to do more, but...**

Alya: What did you do for me?

Marinette: Look, you'll see _._

 **Sabine:** _ **(from downstairs)**_ **Marinette! Alya's here!**

 **Alya:** _ **(from downstairs)**_ **Don't worry, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, I'll just head up.**

 **Marinette: She didn't exactly wait very long to tell me the big news. Hide Tikki, quick!**

 **Alya: Girl, you will not believe what just happened to me! So Ladybug had just saved a bunch of workers from a supervillain! There were like a gazillion reporters waiting to interview her and... that's when it happened!**

 **** _ **(Alya shows her the phone, and Marinette plays the video. The video shows Ladybug rescuing a child. Then, she greets Alya, who is filming the video)**_

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Hey! Aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The...Ladyblog!**

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Uh... yeah!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from phone)**_ **I like your work. It's awesome. Keep it up!** _ **(her Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Your earring, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Ah! Thanks. Better get going. Bug out!**

Alya: Oh yes, I remember. The video that you erased.

 **Marinette: Uh... that was super...**

 **Alya: Cool, right? Ladybug knows me! My blog! She thinks it's awesome! Awesome! Awesooome!**

 **Marinette: Yeah, that's... awesome!**

 **Alya: Lemme go grab your laptop!**

 **Marinette: You're right, Tikki, I think it made her a little happy.**

 **Tikki: Can I see the video?**

 **Marinette: Okay, but fast.** _ **(The phone slips out of her hand, but she grabs it)**_ **Whoa! You thought I was gonna drop it, didn't you?**

Alya : Always so Marinette.

 _ **(Marinette accidentally deletes it)**_

 **Tikki: Video deleted?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_ **I didn't just do that! Tell me I didn't just do that!**

Alya: There we are.

 **Tikki: You didn't just do that.**

 **Marinette: Ahhh!**

 **Tikki: Okay, you did just do that, but the least you didn't drop it!**

 **Marinette: Oh, I really screwed up this time! Alya's gonna kill me!**

Alya: Am I that terrible?

 **Tikki: It's not the end of the world. I'm sure Alya will understand, uh, she is your best friend!**

 **Marinette: You're right.**

 **** _ **(Marinette imagines what will happen if she tells Alya she deleted the video, Alya will get angry at her)**_

Alya: Okay, seriously. Am I this terrible?

Nino: Well, let's say you have a certain talent to assert your point of view.

 **Marinette: Uh, on second thought...**

 **Alya: Who are you talking to?**

 **Marinette: Uh, to a...a pigeon! Say hello to Alya, Jacques!**

 **Alya: Say "Bye bye", Jacques. And come down! You've got visitors!**

 **** _ **(They go downstairs to Marinette's room, and see Sabine, Mylène, and Mylène's father Fred.)**_

 **Sabine: What did you say the name of the play is, Mr. Haprèle?**

Mylène: Hey that's Daddy!

 **Fred: Well, it's...**

 **Mylène: It's called "The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures", starring the most talented, amazingly awesome actor and mime!**

Mylène: And then it's me!

 **Fred: Come on, now.**

 **Mylène: My father! Give it up for Fred Haprèle!**

 **** _ **(Marinette, Alya and Sabine applaud Fred)**_

 **Fred: Thank you very much! Thank you, Mylène.**

 **Sabine: Well, congratulations, you must make your daughter very proud!**

 **Fred: Now all I need is my hat to complete my costume.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(grabs a hat she designed and gives it to Fred)**_ **Here it is!**

 **Fred: Thank you, Marinette! Saving me at the last minute.**

 **** _ **(Fred mimes that the hat is inside a box. Fred opens the box and puts on the hat. Marinette holds the invisible box)**_

 **Sabine: Ha! I don't think Mylène was exaggerating at all!**

 **Fred: Why, thank you!**

 **Marinette: I fixed the tear in it. I also sewed the pocket on the inside, just like you asked.**

 **Fred: You've done a perfect job. Thanks to you, I'll have my good luck charm right here next to me at all times. A photo of my beloved daughter.**

 **Mylène: Aw, dad...** _ **(hugs Fred)**_

Rose: Your daddy, he's too sweet Mylène.

Mylène: Yes I know!

 _ **(Fred's phone rings. It's Sarah)**_

 **Fred: Hello, Sa...**

 **Sarah:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Fred, where are you?**

 **Fred: Yes, I had to pick up my hat!**

 **Sarah: I need you here now!**

 **Fred: It's not an excuse! I know the bus is leaving in less than a half hour, I'll be there!** _ **(closes the call)**_ **That was Sarah, the place director. She's very nervous about the premiere. She's ready to blow a fuse! So I better get going. See you tonight at the Eiffel Tower, girls!**

 **Alya: We can't wait!**

 **Mylène: Love you, Dad!**

 **Scene: The streets. Chris and Sarah are about to board the bus for the mime show.**

 **Chris: So, what's his excuse this time?**

 **Sarah: He had to pick up his hat from a repair shop. At least that's what he said.**

 **Chris: Well, he's a very convincing actor.**

 **Sarah: Actually, he is a great actor. But he's always making excuses for why he's late, why he's...**

 **Chris: Falls asleep in the middle of rehearsal? Why he has to leave early? Why he's missing parts of his costume? Come on, Sarah! When are you gonna wake up and smell the coffee? But it's up to you if you wanna make the show suffer.**

 **Sarah: Look, you're his understudy. Just be ready to take his place in case something happens, okay?**

 **Chris: I won't let you down, Sarah.**

 **Sarah: Thanks.**

 **Scene: Bakery. Mylène, Alya and Marinette are at lunch.**

 **Mylène: Thanks, Marinette. I gotta go. I wanna swing by my house to change before the show.**

 **** _ **(Alya's phone rings)**_

 **Alya: Hey, that's my ringtone!** _ **(Marinette picks up the phone)**_ **Gimme!** _ **(Alya grabs the phone)**_ **That was my mom. I'll call her back later. Hey, Mylène! You wanna see the most amazerrific video?**

 **Marinette: No! Uh... I mean... You wouldn't wanted to be late for her dad's premiere, would you?**

 **Mylène: Yeah, Marinette's right. I gotta get going.**

 **Alya: Okay. I'll walk out with you and show it to you on the way.**

 **Marinette: Wait!** _ **(grabs the phone from Alya's bag)**_ **Your bag's still open.** _ **(closes the bag)**_ **All good! See you tonight!**

Alya: This thing you have with stealing others's phones.

Chloe: She also stole mine once. This...

Alya: And I know someone else's phone she took.

Marinette: Uh ... Aren't we listening to what's happening on the screen ?

 **Alya: Bye!**

 **Mylène: Bye.**

 **Scene: The streets. Fred is hurrying to board the bus. Along the way, he calls Sarah.**

 **Fred: Don't worry Sarah. I'm early. I'm just around the corner.**

 **Chris: No, this is Chris. Sarah asked me to call you with a last-minute location change. The bus is picking us up in 10 minutes, in front of the Louvre Pyramid.**

 **Fred: Really? That's on the other side of town!**

 **Chris: Yes, but, uh... It's closer to the Eiffel Tower.**

 **Fred: Well, okay. Uh, luckily, I'll just make it on time. Thanks for letting me know, friend.  
Chris: Sure, will see you there!**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, Alya and Mylène are about to go home)**_

 **Alya: I'm off this way.**

 **Mylène: All right, see you later.**

 **Alya: Wait! I have to show you my awesome vid... Where'd my phone go?**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette has Alya's phone.**

 **Tikki: You stole Alya's phone?**

 **Marinette: Um, I... borrowed it! Look. All I need to do is transform into Ladybug and film myself during the exact same thing in the exact same place. And then I'll give it right back.**

 ****Alya: Ah Marinette, you and your impossible plans.

 **Tikki: I don't know. Maybe it's just better to come clean now. You might be digging yourself a bigger hole.**

 **Marinette: I can handle this.**

 **Tikki: Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **** _ **(Alya's phone rings)**_

 **Marinette: Hey there, Mylène!**

 **Mylène:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Do you have Alya's cellphone?**

 **Marinette: Uh, Alya's phone? Ah! There it is! It must have fallen down off her bag! Silly girl.**

 **Alya:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Me! I'm here too.**

 **Marinette: Oh! Hi, Alya. You're on speakerphone? Hmm.. 'kay, I'll give it to you later on...at the show. See ya!**

 **** _ **(Tikki looks at her deceivingly)**_

 **Marinette: Don't look at me like that. This is all gonna work out! I think...**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_ **  
Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Scene: The street. Chris is talking to Sarah.**

 **Chris: We have to get to the Eiffel Tower for dress rehearsal. If you wait any longer, you'll be jeopardizing the entire production.**

 **Sarah:** _ **(sighs)**_ **You're right, Chris. Let's get going. You'll be taking Fred's place tonight.**

 **Chris: I definitely won't let you down.**

 **Scene: The Louvre. Fred doesn't see the bus.**

 **Fred: Where are they?** _ **(runs into Theo)**_ **Excuse me, you haven't seen a bus with the poster for The Mime's Extraordinary Adventures on it, have you?** _ **(Theo nods)**_

 **Scene: The bus. Sarah's phone rings. It's Fred.**

 **Chris: He's got some nerve. Calling now? I wouldn't give him the time of day if I were you.  
** _ **(Sarah picks up the phone)**_

 **Fred:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Sarah, where are you?**

 **Sarah: We waited for you, but you never came.**

 **Fred: But I'm on time! In front of the pyramid.**

 **Sarah: What are you talking about? Why would we be meeting there?**

 **Freed: I don't know! I...I thought the meeting place had changed!**

 **Sarah: Fred, I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses.**

 **Fred: But, Chris said...**

 **Sarah: I don't care. It's not just this excuse, it's...every excuse. It's always an excuse. Well, enough is enough. Chris will be the lead tonight at the premiere. At least I can count on him.**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **Hmm. An actor who misses his own premiere. Now that's a tragedy.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Go, my evil akuma, let's hand this actor the role of a lifetime!**

 **Scene: The Louvre. Ladybug is about to redo Alya's video.**

 **Ladybug: Okie dokie, here we go...** _ **(starts recording)**_ **Hey, aren't you Alya, the girl who writes the blog about me? The... Ladybl—**

Alya: No, but you really thought I'd bought that!

 _ **(A cat peeks at the camera)**_

 **Ladybug: Hey! No, get away!** _ **(The cat jumps off and knocks the phone into the trashcan)**_ **Ugh...that is so... Eww!** _ **(Ladybug tries to get the phone out of the trashcan)**_ **Cats are nothing but trouble.**

Adrien: Hey! I'm hurt!

Marinette: Yeah, yeah.

At this moment, Adrien scowls, after all he still has pride.

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, Fred is still sad that he won't act on the show.)**_

 **Fred: What did I do? You're going to be so disappointed at me, Mylène...**

Mylène: Oh Daddy, I could never be disappointed in you.

 **** _ **(The akuma appears and infects Fred's photo of Mylène)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Mime, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to make whatever you gesture come to life. Destroy this premiere performance! You may be a mime, but they can't silence you! However, in return, you must bring me back Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. So, shall we get on with the show?**

 **** _ **(Fred smirks and is akumatized into the Mime. He sees the posters for the show, and cuts them with an invisible sword. He mimics a baseball bat to knock off a police car. Ladybug notices it and approaches it)**_

 **Ladybug: Are you okay?** _ **(Agent Roger sees the Mime and runs away)**_

 **Ladybug: It looks like Mylène's dad's hat. Oh no! Mr. Haprèle? If there's something ticking you off, we can talk about it, you know?**

 **** _ **(The Mime mimics a bow and arrows, and throws them at the police car.)**_

 **Ladybug: Or maybe not.** _ **(Ladybug avoids the Mime's arrows)**_

Adrien: And when's the last time an akumatized person stopped and discussed. By the way, it's a mime.

She notices the bitter tone he has used. A tone she has never known either of Cat Noir nor Adrien. Then she realizes that maybe she has been a little hard on him.

 **Scene: The streets. Adrien is in his car with Nathalie and the Gorilla. Nathalie is talking to Gabriel on the phone.**

 **Nathalie: Yes, sir. Understood, sir. I'm, sure he'll understand, sir.**

 **Adrien: My dad's flaking, isn't he? Let me guess. Something came up?**

 **Nathalie: Yes, but he has reserved the best seats in the house for you, Adrien. Front row.**

 **Adrien: As usual. The best money can buy.**

 **** _ **(Suddenly, the Gorilla sees Ladybug, and hits the brakes)**_

 **Ladybug: Get out of the car and find a place to hide, I'll cover you.**

 **** _ **(Adrien stares at Ladybug, Ladybug stares at him.**_

Rose: You've seen how they look at each other. This is so cute!

Chloe: Bah! That's nothing. Adrikins only has eyes for me.

Adrien: Yeah! Right Chloe!

 _ **(Suddenly, the Mime attacks them with invisible arrows. Ladybug avoids them. Meanwhile, Adrien hides)**_

 **Adrien: We gotta transform now, Plagg.**

 **Plagg: I thought I was gonna be a spectator, not a performer. What about the show?**

 **Adrien: No time.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime still throws arrows at Ladybug, but she dodges them, and crushes the Mime's invisible bow with her yo-yo. But the Mime opens an invisible box, and takes an invisible bazooka from it. Ladybug avoids it. The Mime mimics a whip, and uses it to grab Ladybug. Hawk Moth telepathically communicates with the Mime)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Grab her Miraculous, the earrings! Now!**

 **** _ **(The Mime uses the whip to pull Ladybug, but Cat Noir arrives and pushes the Mime away with his staff)**_

 **Cat Noir: Keep those hands to yourself, clown! It's okay, I've got this.**

 **Ladybug: My pleasure, Cat Noir...**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir is about to fight the Mime, but the Mime mimics a cell and locks Cat Noir and Ladybug in it)**_

The students start laughing.

Nino: Looks like you're made of rubber Dude.

Marinette: This mania you have to always rush head first

She laughed heartily and it makes Adrien's heart warm.

Adrien: Did you know it would end like that?

Marinette: Every time, I can't resist.

 **Ladybug: Apparently, not seeing is believing.**

 **Cat Noir: We can't let him go like that!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug sees the Mime mime a car and running away riding it. Cat Noir chases it)**_

 **Ladybug: No, wait, don't!**

 **Cat Noir: There, I did it.**

The students start laughing again.

Kim: Adrien you really should leave modeling and get into comedy.

Adrien: Yeah that's very funny. I'll remember it the next time I have to save your butt.

Marinette: Hey, I warned you this time.

 **Ladybug; I wish you did. When he started miming the car, the bars disappeared.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey! Wait!**

 **Scene: The streets. The Mime is riding his invisible car, but Ladybug and Cat Noir reach him.**

 **Cat Noir: Nice ride, but if I were you, I would have at least made it a convertible.**

 **Ladybug: He's one of the actors from the theater troupe, and he's after that bus!**

 **** _ **(The Mime gets out of the car)**_

 **Ladybug: Where is he going? We gotta stop this thing!**

 **Cat Noir: Slam down on the brake!**

 **Ladybug: What brake?** _ **(Sees a woman and a child crossing the street, and hits the invisible brake)**_

Juleka: You two are just... wow!

 **Cat Noir: Not bad, for driving an invisible car, Course, they'll never believe us if we tell them we just saved their lives.**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime mimes that he's putting on a helmet, and rides a motorcycle)**_

 **Ladybug: He's already off again! We gotta catch up with the bus before he does!** _ **(Cat Noir hangs her on his shoulder)**_ **What do you think you're doing?**

 **Cat Noir: Good thing you have friends in high places. Hold on!** _ **(uses his staff to elevate Ladybug and himself up to the sky)**_

 **Ladybug: I could have done this on my own.**

Adrien: No you couldn't.

Marinette: Wanna bet?

He brings his face closer.

Adrien: And what could I win?

Marinette rolls her eyes and pushes him away with one hand.

Marinette: Paws down Kitty!

 **Cat Noir:' But we're the cat-and-bug team, remember?**

Alix: See the view they have? Totally amazing.

Rose: Yes and it's so romantic!

 **Ladybug: Bug-and-cat team, you mean. Now drop me off over there.**

 **Cat Noir: Keep grip.** _ **(uses the staff to drop Ladybug to where the bus is)**_ **Where could the akuma be?**

 **Ladybug: Inside his hat!**

 **Cat Noir: How'd you know that?**

 **Ladybug: I have hidden talents. Trust me on this one.**

Mylène: That or it's just because you made the hat.

Marinette: It's sometimes useful to be Marinette and Ladybug.

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to make a net, but the Mime dodges the net and jumps on the bus.)**_

 **Ladybug: You better distract him.**

 **Cat Noir: Gotcha.** _ **(Cat Noir distracts the Mime. He jumps and meows.)**_

Nino: Ok dude, the cat's thing... almost disturbing.

 _ **(Ladybug tries to reach his hat, but the Mime notices and attacks her. Ladybug dodges, Cat Noir knocks the Mime off the bus, but Ladybug grabs his hand. Inside the bus, Chris sees the Mime)**_

 **Chris: Fred?**

 **Hawk Moth: The Miraculous! Grab her earring!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug is about to fall off, but Cat Noir grabs her)**_

 **Ladybug: His hat! Grab his hat!**

 **Cat Noir: Look out!**

 **** _ **(The Mime attacks her, but he falls off the bus landing onto a car. He mimics a chainsaw to saw the ceiling of the car, and tells the driver to go on)**_

 **Ladybug: We got to get the passengers to safety!**

 **Cat Noir: Can I lend a helping paw?**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, cover me!**

 **Cat Noir: Hurry up, my lady!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug enters the bus)**_

 **Ladybug: Stop the bus!**

 **Sarah: Ladybug, what's happening?**

 **Ladybug: One of your actors has been akumatized, and for some reason, he's seemed to heading in for your troupe!**

 **Sarah: Fred?**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime heads for the bus, and throws arrows at Cat Noir, but he dodges them with his staff. One of the arrows pinches a wheel of the bus, making it out of control. Cat Noir stops the bus in time)**_

Most of the students turns to Adrien with an incredulous look.

Nathanael: Ok that was totally awesome.

Juleka: Adrien, that's crazy!

Marinette: I did not see how you stopped the bus ... it's kind of... I mean... wow. I really have a partner uh ... extraordinary.

Adrien scratches the back of his head. "Well, it was almost nothing... Cat's reflexes I guess."

Nino: Almost nothing? Dude you stopped a bus with your damn stick and you landed as if nothing happened.

 **Ladybug: Stay inside and don't panic. We'll get this under control.**

 **Chris: Ladybug, I know why he's after us. I took his role from him. But he can perform instead of me! I don't care anymore! Please, just keep us all safe...**

 **Sarah: What do you mean you took his role from him? He lost it!**

 **Chris: Not exactly. There's something I have to tell you.**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, the Mime reaches the bus and finds Cat Noir. He and Cat Noir fight)**_

 **Hawk Moth: His Miraculous is within your reach! I want his ring!**

 **** _ **(The Mime is about to take the ring from him, but Ladybug ties his hand with her yo-yo)**_ **  
Ladybug: I don't know what's made you this violent, but I don't think your daughter Mylène would approve!**

 **** _ **(The Mime pulls Ladybug, and mimics a bomb. He throws the bomb at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**_

 **Cat Noir: He sure brings a whole new meaning to silent but deadly.**

Adrien starts to laugh.

Marinette: Really, there's only you to laugh at your own jokes.

Adrien: What? My jokes are hilarious. No?

He looks at Nino and Alya who both face palm.

 **Ladybug: Ughhh... Lucky Charm!** _ **(a shoebox appears)**_

 **Cat Noir: A shoebox? Great. There better be some explosive boots in there or something.**

Nino: Really Dude, I'm seriously thinking of denying you.

 **** _ **(The Mime is about to fight Cat Noir again. Ladybug uses her thinking and Sarah's glasses, the bus's light, a Mime poster and the Eiffel Tower flash)**_

Adrien: Well, I always wondered how it worked. Great your thing my Lady!

 **Ladybug: Of course! We have to make him really angry! Blow his fuse!**

 **Cat Noir: You don't think he's angry enough?**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, you're good at annoying people, do your thing!**

 **Cat Noir: Hey... That is true.**

The students burst out laughing again.

Kim: I'm serious Agreste, drop your modeling thing, you really make me laugh.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(takes Sarah's glasses)**_ **Gotta borrow these.** _ **(Grabs the Mime poster)**_ **A watch, a magnifying glass, some light...** _ **(uses the bus's light to project the Mime poster)**_ **Voila! A homemade projector. Hey, Mime! Nice poster, don't you think?**

 **** _ **(The Mime sees the poster projection and gets angered. He mimics a sword and cuts the Eiffel Tower in half. He sees it's falling and mimics a shield to stop it)**_

Max: Hey, but what did he mime there to be able to hold the Eiffel Tower.

Adrien: No idea.

 **Ladybug: Yes! Remember, he can only mime one thing at a time.**

 **Cat Noir: So he's cornered. Good thinking, my lady.** _ **(uses his staff to grab the Mime's hat)**_ **Yoink!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug grabs the photo in the hat and tears it, releasing the akuma)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and its energy turns everything back to normal. The Mime turns back into Fred)**_

Sabrina: Whenever you do that Marinette, I find that awesome.

Marinette: Thanks Sabrina. I, too, always find this extraordinary. I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

 **Fred: What happened? How did I... get here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Sarah: I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, Fred.**

 **Chris: I'm sorry too. I was so desperate to perform that I lied to you about where we were meeting up.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps)**_

 **Cat Noir: Your earrings!**

 **Ladybug: Better get going.**

 **Cat Noir: Such a shame. I could have been your date in the play tonight. Just you and me.**

 **Ladybug: Thanks, but I have other plans.**

Alya: Hey you went together finally

 **Hawk Moth: The show's not over yet, Ladybug. You just wait. There's still a last act to come when you least expect it.** _ **(his window closes)**_

Yvan: Hey Adrien, Hawkmoth makes the same bad jokes as you.

 **Scene: Outside the Louvre. Marinette grabs the phone out of the trashcan.**

 **Marinette: Got it!**

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower. The Mime show is about to start. Adrien sees Marinette and Alya and takes a seat. Marinette looks at him with a big smile.**

 **Adrien: Ah, hey, you're here too, cool. Thought I was gonna end up sitting by myself.**

 **Alya: Hey, did you bring my phone?**

Chloe: What a hideous smile! Look like a pretty idiot, poor Marinette, See you're wasting your time. He doesn't even seem to notice your presence.

Marinette mutters for herself: "Yes I know"

Adrien turns to look at her face. Why is she so sad? He doesn't ignore her, he is there by her side, giving her his full attention. Ah girls! It's so complicated.

 **Scene: Outside the theatre. Marinette expresses to Alya her happiness seeing Adrien at the show.**

 **Marinette: I don't know which I loved more. The show or sitting next to my sweet Adrien!**

Chloé : PA-THE-TIC !

 **Alya: Maybe you should give him a call and ask him out to a movie.**

Adrien: Yes call him and invite him to the movies. I bet he'll say yes with no hesitation.

Marinette: Don't start!

 **Marinette: Speaking of calling, there's something I gotta tell you, Alya. I...accidentally erased your Ladybug video on your phone, and then, when I tried to fix the problem I dropped the phone in a dumpster and now it stinks like bad, like really, really bad, and I'm sorry, so, so, so sorry. I know how much that video meant to you and I'm the lamest of friends. Lamer than lame!**

Alix: Hey Marinette, don't you remember to breathe sometimes while talking?

 **Alya: Ah ha ha! Chillax, lady. If there's anyone on this earth who knows about your legendary clumsiness, it's me, your BFF!**

 **Marinette: So... You're not angry?**

 **Alya: Well, you should've just come clean and told me in the first place. But no, we're cool. Besides, I uploaded the video on to my Ladyblog before I showed it to you.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(surprised)**_ **I'm so lucky to have a friend like you! Now that we're good, you probably don't care about the surprise I planned for you.**

 **Alya:** _ **(surprised)**_ **Screw up or no screw-up, you know I love surprises!**

 **Marinette: Okay, you see that theater over there? There's something inside for you, on the stage.**

 **Scene: Inside the theater. Alya sees Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Hello! Alya, right? Last time I saw you, I was in a hurry, but I've got a bit more time now if you want to interview me for your Ladyblog.**

 **Alya: No... Seriously? Do I! Do I!**

 **Ladybug: Have a seat.**

 **Alya: You don't know me, but FYI, this is like the biggest moment of my life.**

Alya: No, today is the biggest thrill of my life. You realize, my BFF is Ladybug !

 **Scene: Outside the theater.**

 **Tikki: Alya's lucky to have you as a friend too, you know!**

Alya: Oh yeah I'm lucky.

She reaches out to Marinette and pulls her towards her. "Frankly, I couldn't ask for anything better. "

 **** _ **(Alya exits the theater. She recorded the whole interview)**_

 **Marinette: Show me!**

 **Alya: Only after I put it on my blog! There's no way I'm gonna lose this video!**

 **Marinette: Hey!** _ **(Both laugh)**_

The screen darkens again, displaying a new fifteen minutes countdown. Adrien turns to Marinette, hoping to clear things up with her. They has lost enough time, today would be the first day of their lives together. Adrien is like that, full of dreams and hope, already imagining building the family he had lost. Taking all his courage, he begins.

"Marinette, see, I don't really know ..."

"Hey Marinette" Mylène has joined them. "I wanted to thank you for everything you did for my father. »

"No, but seriously," Adrien thinks. "Will I have to kidnap her to talk to her?" He must look a little irritated because Mylène adds. "Oh and you too Adrien. You really make a great team and I'm proud to share your secret. "

As she finishes speaking, dogs can be heard in the gym, barking furiously. Adrien get up rapidly, turning to the source of the noise, bending his back and throwing his hands forward as if he is pulling his claws.

Marinette looks at his companion with astonishment and then turns towards their best friends. Alya and Nino are laughing at his side. In Nino's hands is his phone from which the suspicious noise emanates. It is just irresistible, Marinette can not help but join their delirium.

Adrien, meanwhile, find it less hilarious. "Very funny Nino. I'm glad to have a best friend to stab me in the back. "

Marinette wipes a tear. "Come on Kitty! Where did you put your sense of humor?"


	5. Copycat

"Come on Kitty! Where did you put your sense of humor?"

He is tired of playing cat and mouse, and he decides to take advantage of the little attention that Marinette gives him to take her hand and takes her apart. Nino's joke might have been questionable, but it had makes him look upset enough so that his Lady cares a little about him and follows him without protest.

"Adrien, it was only a joke, you know that Nino has a lot of affection for you."

"Oh yes, that I know it. What I don't know is what YOU feel for me. "

Marinette looks at her feet. She knows that she has to have this discussion sooner or later, but the problem is that she has not yet succeeded in putting her ideas in place.

"Adrien, you must give me the time to process all that. It's so complicated. "

"Complicated ! What's so complicated? I'm crazy in love with you and for what I understood, you've been pinning on me for a while. Why wasting time asking yourself questions ... "

"Do I have to remind you that not an hour ago, I've watched you try to match me with your best friend? And for what I know you're in love with Ladybug. "

"But you are Ladybug! "

"Partly! "

"No, all of you! You imagine Chloe in Ladybug, or Alix, or Rose? You think they would have the same courage, the same determination, the same generosity. They might be heroic in their own way but not yours. And I'm interested in the girl who gives all the personality to the Ladybug that I know. "

 _"_ But we are so different, she is... and.. and I am..."

"Mari ..." he pulled her towards him. "I'm the best person to tell you that's wrong. I also wear a mask and it's the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me because when I am Cat Noir, I am myself. Our costume simply allows us to bring out what defines us best." Then he realizes what he has just said and free himself.

" Wait a minute ! Does the fact that I am Cat Noir change your feelings for me? After all, you've always pushed Cat Noir away and ... _"_

"What? No no ! Nothing like that. In fact ... "she blushes and lowers her voice. "... my Kitty is the most important person in my life so ... so it's just too perfect. "

"Why would it be different for me then?"

"Because with or without a mask, you're totally awesome. Marinette is so ... plain... and boring... and clumsy... "

"Hey! Even you, are not allowed to talk about my Princess like that! "

"Hum hum" The two heroes turn to see the old man with a hawaian shirt.

Marinette smiles and walks over to him. "Hello Master!"

Adrien looks at Marinette questioningly.

 _"_ He is the great Guardian, He gave us our Miraculous."

"And you know that because ..."

"Ladybug will explain you all this later, my dear Cat Noir. For now I'm here to talk to you in particular. "

" Me ? Adrien can not hide his surprise.

"Yes, I'm talking about you. This weekend will be about you two, but Adrien will be challenged in particular. Before some episodes are shown, I would like to talk to you privately. Of course, your partner is welcome if you want her to join you. "

"I'm not going anywhere without her. We're a team. "

" Good. I'll come and get you for dinner tonight. You'll learn more by then. Now, go join your friends, it seems like the next show is about to begin. "

They return to their place where Nino is waiting for them with a worried look:

" Hey dude ! You're not too upset? "

Adrien smiles at him warmly.

"Never against my best buddy. "

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki.**

 **Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

 **Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

 **Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah- wuh, glah."**

Alya: Tikki, you know that I love you

Marinette: Hey Alya, don't try and pair up with my Kwami to make my life miserable.

Alya: Who says it's not already done _._

Tikki and Alya do an high-five.

 **Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him,** _ **(An image of Adrien appears in the clouds)**_ **I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

Adrien leans over to whisper in her ear. "Clammy huh? Interesting »

Alix: Hey! Can we continue without it becomes disgusting?

 **Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

 **Marinette: Pretty much.**

 **Tikki: There is a very simple solution Marinette. It's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

Chloe: Come on Marinette, you really needed this bug to teach you that. Get in the 21st century girl.

Plagg fly to Chloe's face.

"Hey who are you calling a bug? "

Adrien: Plagg bring your ass here or forget the camembert.

 **Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!** _ **(She calls Alya.)**_

 **Scene: Park. A crowd is gathered. Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with a giant statue covered with a sheet behind them.**

 **André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

 **Théo: It was my honor. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

 **André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

Max: Isn't is the opening where Ladybug didn't show up?

Alya: Oh yeah and you'll all be happy to know why.

Marinette: ALYA!

She can't believe they were all going to see that. She feels like it won't be her favorite moment. What she doesn't know is that the boy by her side feel as guilty as her, if not more.

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Alya and Marinette are talking.**

 **Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag,** _ **(gives Marinette a pad)**_ **so just stick to this script.**

 **Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

 **Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at the phone and the script and gasps)**_ **Forget it! This is never gonna work.**

 **Alya:** _ **(taps the call button on Marinette's phone)**_ **Too late. It's dialing.** _ **(She jumps behind Marinette's couch.)**_

 **** _ **(Marinette gasps and panics while holding her cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**_

 **Adrien:** _ **(recording)**_ **Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Marinette: It's come to voicemail!**

 **Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

Some chuckles can be hear in the room while Marinette has wrapped her arms around her knees and hides her head inside. And she knows very well that this is only the beginning.

 **Marinette:** _ **(gulp)**_ **Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm, heh heh heh, call me see you later bye!** _ **(throws the phone onto the couch)**_

Adrien: Wait a minute, I never received this message. PLAGG!

Plagg: Hey! I didn't do anything.

Alya: Just wait Adrien, you'll understand everything.

 __ _ **(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**_

 **Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming at the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(gasps)**_

 **Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

 **** _ **(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**_

 **Phone: Message saved. Goodbye.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(screams)**_

Adrien: Ok, I still don't understand, I haven't got the message. But you know Princess, you can call me hot stuff all the time and invite me to the movies as well.

Marinette: Yeah. Keep listening, you'll probably change your mind.

 **Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

 **Marinette: Hmm?**

 **Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you are gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way, no more secrets!**

 **Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

 **Alya: Big deal!**

 **Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

Everyone laughs.

Mylène: Hey Marinette, it's not that bad. Everyone knows that Adrien is hot stuff!

Yvan: Hey!

Mylène: What? He's a model after all, why deny it?

 **Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means, you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

Kim: NO! Marinette, tell me you didn't do that?

Sabrina: That's so low

Nino: Babe, is it me or when we put you on the spot we always end up with those impossibles plans.

Alya: That's one of my many assets.

 **** _ **(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**_

Chloe: Are you kidding me! You are seriously this desesperate.

Adrien looks at Marinette with amusement. "Never come and tell me that I'm too intense. You know I could ask for a restriction order against you?" He laughs as Marinette hide her head deeper in her laps, murmuring something like "Really not funny"

 **Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

 **Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert.**

 **Plagg:** _ **(Adrien's phone vibrates.)**_ **Ahhhhh!**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **You have 1 new message.** _ **(Plagg shuts it off.)**_

 **** _ **(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**_

 **Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back.** _ **(He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.)**_ **Plagg, you pig!**

 **Plagg: You have 1 new message.** _ **(burps)**_

Adrien: Hey that's right, I've never listened to that damn message of an unknown number.

 **Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg!** _ **(His ring flashes.)**_

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(leaping over a building)**_ **Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha!** _ **(lands in front of the statue)**_ **Hey, everybody!**

 **** _ **(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**_

 **Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!  
Marinette: Me too.**

 **Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

 **Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

Alya: It's when you acted that weird that I have to ask myself questions.

Juleka: Because she was acting normally earlier?

 **Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cellphone, what if we go right after?**

 **Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

 **Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

 **Alya: You sure?**

 **Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

 **Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

Tikki: Pretty amazing that Alya thought it was important to be present for the Ladyblog and that her heroic friend didn't have the same sense of duty.

Marinette: I know Tikki, don't rub salt in the wound, please.

 **Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

 **Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

 **Tikki: But it** _ **is**_ **a ceremony in your honor.**

 **Marinette: And it's my honor that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

Chloe: What an heroine! All Paris gathers in your honor and you decline for an hopeless love affairs.

Alya: Of course, you Chloe, when you have a chance to put yourself in front.

Chloe: Hey It's not about me!

Marinette: It's good, I'm fine, I never said I was perfect.

She gives a look to Adrien that means: "See? "

Adrien: Whatever, Ladybug has always been present during an Akuma attack and in the end, it's all that matters?

She looks at him astonished. Does he really take his defense despite all that he had just seen and heard? To tell the truth, Adrien is trying to redeem his own fault, which, he knows, will soon be revealed.

 **Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin.**

 **Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

Grunts are heard in all the gym. Marinette glances at Adrien who is shaking his head in his hands. He knew that he had said a lot of things that day but he didn't remember what exactly.

Nahanael: What a show off!

 **Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**_

Kim: Do I see jelousy in this look? Wait a minute man, you don't really expect to be the only one falling for Ladybug in all Paris.

Adrien only utters a low groan. He just doesn't want to know; it is really too many boys to keep away.

 **André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

 **Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on.**

 **Marinette: ...I'm there!** _ **(sees all the lockers)**_

 **Tikki: Oh boy.**

 **Marinette: Which one's his?**

 **Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

 **Marinette: Nice, Tikki!** _ **(She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**_

Adrien: Hey, didn't you say that your Kwami was good advice? As far as I can see, she's in trouble with you. I would rather expect Plagg to do that.

Plagg: Why do you think I like her so much?

 **Scene: Park. The ceremony is about to begin.**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil.** _ **(unveiling the statues)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

 **** _ **(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**_

Rose: Oh Mari, look how he's heartbroken.

Marinette: I know Rose no need to remind me. He was akumatized by my fault, remember?

Adrien fidgets nervously at her side; he is not sure she was really the one to blame in this story.

 **Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone.**

 **Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

 **Marinette: There it is!** _ **(She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.)**_ **Gah! It's locked!**

 **Tikki:** _ **(She phases through the locker and opens it.)**_ **Ta-dah!**

Adrien: Hey,that's breaking and entering! You're really an evil, Princess when you want something.

 **Scene: Park. The ceremony has just ended.**

 **Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though- I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

 **Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

Max: He's not a little old for her.

Juleka: Well, not everyone knows she's a collegian.

Max: Still, it's a little ...

Alix: Yuck ... that's the word you were looking for?

Max: Yes thank you Alix!

 **Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

Marinette: ADRIEN!

Adrien: I know, I know, not proud of with.

 **Théo: Really?**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this.** _ **(crosses his fingers)**_

Marinette: But you lied! Cat Noir never lied to me.

Adrien: But I didn't lie to you.

Yvan: Rude! Man!

Nathanael: Yeah totally no cool.

Adrien: Yeah okay, I was just ...

Alya: Jealous?

Adrien mumbles an inaudible "yeah"

 **Théo:** _ **(walks away angrily)**_ **What does Ladybug see in him?**

 **Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone.**

 **Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

 **Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

 **Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

Adrien: Hey! My phone ! I really should get this restriction order.

Marinette hides her face.

Alya: See what I said earlier. Marinette, professional phone thief.

Marinette: Hey, I always return them to their owner.

Adrien: Yes, after hacking their messages.

Marinette: It was a matter of life or death.

Adrien laughs. "Really? You're irresistible!"

 **** _ **(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**_

 **Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

 **** _ **(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**_

Alya: OK Adrien, this fencing kit, not the best on you.

 **Scene: Théo's studio.**

 **Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

Kim: It's me or this guy's a little intense. He doesn't even know the girl and he's crazy in love.

Max: Yeah and he's almost ten years older ...

Rose: And who could fit better with Ladybug than Cat Noir. After all, he protects her every day and it's so romantic.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

Juleka: Here comes the psycho again.

 **Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug, and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Marinette : Yay... what a team. No need for Chloe anymore to cause an akuma attack.

Chloé : I'm still here you know?

Marinette : Yeah, I know...

 **Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands.**

 **Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

 **Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr.** _ **(Théo turns into Copycat)**_

Alya: Hey, he makes jokes as bad as yours.

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone.**

 **Adrien: Ugh, where is it?** _ **(looks at Plagg)**_

 **Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

 **Scene: Marinette's room.**

 **Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this-** _ **(The phone rings.)**_ **Home?** _ **(Marinette scrambles away from the phone.)**_ **It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it?** _ **(Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes.)**_ **He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien!** _ **(She collapses on the bed.)**_

Mylène: Oh Mari! I'll never get tired of seeing you do this kind of scene.

Nathanael: Yeah that's totally charming.

This slight remark is enough to remind Adrien of the crush that he had on Marinette, and he feels, once more, a hint of jealousy. He grabs his neighbor's hand, making her jump at the same time; nobody would rob her to him.

Alya: And in all your scenario, not going to the movie with Adrien was the worst? You are incorrigible **.**

 **Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

 **Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.**

To this remark, expressed with despair, most of his comrades laugh.

 **Scene: Adrien's room.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(recording)**_ **Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym.** _ **(He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**_

 **Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Cat Noir, strolls down the museum hall.**

 **Copycat:** _ **(humming)**_

 **** _ **(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**_

 **Copycat:** _ **(stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa)**_ **Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

 **Civilian: Hey!** _ **(A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**_

Adrien: I would never steal a painting but, more important, I certainly never would hurt a civilian.

 **Civilian: I gotta get this on camera!**

 **Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur.**

 **Nadja:** _ **(from the radio)**_ **And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

 **Copycat:** _ **(on video)**_ **This painting is the cat's meow.** _ **(He runs away with the painting.)**_

Marinette: I think he makes a pretty good you.

Adrien: WHAT? But it's obvious that he's a fraud. I'd never make jokes that ... easy.

Marinette: You want examples?

 **Adrien:** _ **(shocked)**_ **Cat's meow?** _ **(gets out of the car)**_ **Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!** _ **(He runs into the school, and jumps off the building moments to investigate the scene.)''**_

Nino: Dude! Seriously?

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip.**

Alya: What are you doing there with your oven mittens and your goggles?

Marinette mutters so only Alya hears: "I'm trying to erase the evidences"

Alya: Marinette, seriously, you so make me laugh.

 **Marinette Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

 **Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took of those silly mittens.**

 **Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way.** _ **(Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)**_

Juleka: Marinette, you've listened way too many cops series.

 **Alya: Problem fixed?**

 **Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

 **Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

 **Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

Adrien : Don't try to get out of that, that was stealing.

Max : He's right!

 **Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery.**

 **Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

Adrien : Glad to see you worried about me.

 **Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

 **Marinette: 'Kay.** _ **(She ends the call.)**_

Alya: Finally, it's a chance I was there to tell you because Ladybug wouldn't have been there anytime soon.

 **Marinette: Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief.** _ **(takes goggles and mittens off)**_ **Time to transform!**

Adrien: Hey! A lot of things?

Marinette: Once again, want examples?

 _ **[Transformation Sequence)**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves.**

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an imposter. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

Max: Aren't you insane to show yourself there?

 **** _ **(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**_

 **Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

Marinette facepalms. "Ok kitty, here's the lesson, when you're wanted, you hide until I take care of everything and above all, don't try to coax the police."

Adrien: What? I was innocent, why should I hide?

 **Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

Sabrina: Okay, I know by experience that when he makes that smile, you're screwed.

 **** _ **(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

Nino: Once again Dude! Seriously?

 **Roger:** _ **(speaking into walkie-talkie)**_ **Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**_

 **Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

 **Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—**

Adrien: My Lady, I love when you become aggressive like that, just for me!

Marinette: Don't make me regret it.

 **Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

 **Ladybug: Hmph!**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat!** _ **(He knocks his way through the police)**_

Kim: Dude! You attack a whole police force by yourself! Wow !

Marinette: He did it more than once. My Kitty is a professional.

She scratchs him on the head _._

Adrien: Not as much as you my Lady!

He kisses her hand.

Alix: SERIOUSLY?

 **Officer:** _ **(through walkie-talkie to Roger)**_ **Cat Noir is getting away!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**_

 **Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?**

 **Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

Nathanael: He probably wouldn't be able to do it.

Sabrina: Hey!

Nathanael: What? He doesn't have his powers.

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**_

 **Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

 **Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—**

Alya: Bugaboo? You serious?

Adrien: I love Bugaboo, I'm thinking of having a little bunch of bugaboos all for myself.

Marinette rolls her eyes. "Don't even think about it!"

 **** _ **(The police helicopter arrives)**_

 **Cat Noir: Wha!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Police: Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

 **Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts.** _ **(She swings away.)**_

Yvan: Rock on Mari!

 **** _ **(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)**_

Kim: Nice blow man! You totally trick them!

 **Police: Come on, let's get him!**

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized.** _ **(eats his Camembert)**_

 **Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

 **Plagg: Yours or his?**

 **Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

Nathanael: Victory for Plagg! He putted you K.O.

Adrien: Yeah right!

 **Scene: Outside Théo's studio.**

 **Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**_

 **Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

 **Cat Noir: I found his den.**

 **Ladybug: Who?**

 **Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

 **Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

 **Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

Marinette: If I went to the ceremony, he wouldn't have been akumatized. I mean, I wouldn't have disappointed him and you wouldn't have bragged like you did.

Adrien: I already said that I am not proud of it.

 **Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

 **Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat!** _ **(She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**_

Marinette: And how did you thought you would purify the akuma?

Adrien: I wasn't there in my plan.

Marinette: Because you had a plan?

 **Scene: Théo's studio.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(reading a note)**_ **Cat's in the bag?**

 **** _ **(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 **** _ **(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**_

Marinette: He really is brillant. He would have made a good partner.

Adrien: Hey! You think he would have forgive you for stealing his phone?

 **Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

Nino: Hey dude, you really thought that shaking your leg like that was leading you somewhere. You look like a fucking puppet there.

 **** _ **(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**_

 **Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or** _ **my**_ **one?**

 **** _ **(The staff starts ringing)**_

 **Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

 **Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap!** _ **(Copycat ends the call.)**_

 **Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

 **Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

Marinette: Thanks for trusting me Kitty.

 **Copycat: I know you well too.** _ **(looking at his akumatized photo)**_ **And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

 **Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

Marinette: I'm glad to see you didn't believed your own lies _._

Adrien: Yes, but things have changed now, isn't it Princess.

Marinette: We haven't discuss it yet Kitty.

Alya: Hey you two, we're here you know?

 **Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

 **** _ **(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**_

 **Copycat: Huh?**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

 **Copycat: There you are.**

 _ **(He sees Ladybug runs like in a dream)**_

Adrien: I've changed my mind, I'm gonna ask for a restriction order against him.

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

 **Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

 **Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

 **Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**_

 **Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

 **Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

 **Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh...**

 **Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

Alya: Ok, gotta admit it, the Bugaboo really helped you this time.

Marinette: Who else could invent such ridiculous nicknames?

 **Ladybug:** _ **(To Copycat)**_ **I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

 **Copycat: What?**

 **Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

 **Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

 **Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

Rose: Seriously Mari, you've never sworn, promised, or anything like that to seal your friendship?

Marinette: Well, when we see each other it's for the battles and then we leave right away so not much time to fraternize you know.

 **Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

Adrien : Okay, now, annoy you to pieces?

Marinette : We'll talk about it later.

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

 **Hawk Moth: Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

 **Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

Juleka: Mad man!

 **Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A spoon appears.)**_ **A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **** _ **(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

 **Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

 **Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

 **Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

 **** _ **(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**_

 **Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

Max: That's totally disloyal. He has two sticks while Cat Noir fights with his bare hands.

 **Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(takes Cat Noir's staff)**_ **But I'm better than both of you!** _ **(gives the staff to Cat Noir)**_

 **** _ **(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**_

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

 **Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

 **Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads you have left?**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad, while Copycat refuses to show his.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

 **Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight.** _ **(meows)**_

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)**_

 **Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)**_

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns akuma into a butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**_

 **Ladybug: Nice catch!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

 **Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.  
** _ **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**_

Alya: Hey, didn't you say earlier that he was the only one to flirt.

Marinette: It's not flirting!

Alya: It's totally flirting!

 **Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed.** _ **(under his breath, as he leaves)**_ **That makes two of us.**

Chloe: See Adrikins? She's just using you. What a teammate! And you didn't know that she had taken your phone.

Marinette and Adrien decides to ignore her.

Marinette: Sorry Cat!

Max: Hey Adrien, you left her alone with that crazy bastard?

Alya: I think she has proven that she can defend herself. She's Ladybug!

 **Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

 **Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

 **Ladybug: Of course I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

 **Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car.**

 **Adrien: Didn't find it.**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya.**

 **Automated voice:** _ **(from phone)**_ **If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

 **** _ **(Marinette presses 2.)**_

 **Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

 **Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

 **Alya: That's my girl.**

 **Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone.**

 **Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

 **Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail during fencing practice.**

 **Alya: Do it now!**

 **** _ **(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**_

 **Adrien: Huh? What the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

 **Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

 **Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if new friends tag along?**

 **Nino: Sure thing!**

 **** _ **(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)**_

 **Marinette: Yay!**

 **Chloe: Ok Marinette, you really need to lower it a notch there. Have you been flipper for a movie outing? Totally pathetic?**

 _As the screen shows another 15-minutes break, the other students take the opportunity to stretch their legs and fill up. Marinette and Adrien remain in their place. They stay silent for a moment and then ..._

 _Adrien: So ... phone thief huh? I thought you wanted to be stylist._

 _Marinette: About that, I'm really sorry, I understand if you're angry and never want to talk to me again._

 _Adrien: Let's say we can make a deal._

 _Marinette: A deal?_

 _Adrien: I forget all that if you come with me on a date._

 _She looks down and blushes._

 _Marinette: You still want me? Even without my mask, even if I'm a maniac who keeps your schedule, has posters of you and steals your phone?_

 _Adrien: If you think that's enough to discourage me. You may be a lot of things but ..._

 _Marinette: That's fine, I understood. You're not a lot of things... or maybe just a lot of good things... but you wouldn't be Cat Noir without a couple of flaws. And in the end, I really like my Kitty like he is. But for the date, I still have stuff to think about. I'm not sure you really get who I am and.._

 _Alya: Hey Adrien, your Kwami, he just ate a second wheel of camembert. You've already thought of suscribe him for the Guinness records?_

 _Adrien sighs: "He's the one over 5000 and I'm the one who babysits. Just charming!"_


	6. Darkblade

Adrien being in search of Plagg, Marinette takes the opportunity to go to the bathroom with Alya. Since the revelation, they didn't have time to discuss. For the young heroine, her best friend deserves an explanation. She is, after all, a friend more than precious. The day before, she even would have claimed that it was, after her parents, the most important person in her life. Of course, recent events has downgraded her from one rank. But now that she had clarified some things with Adrien, Alya had become her priority.

"Alya, listen, I know you would have probably wanted to know the truth sooner, but you must understand that I wanted to protect those I love first and foremost."

"I understand Mari, but if I knew, I could have helped you, I know a lot of stuff about Ladybug, you know and ..."

"It's exactly, what I don't want Alya. I don't want you to put yourself in danger to help me, you do it often enough for the Ladyblog. You should stay away from the something ever happen to my best friend... "

"And you think I'm ok with the fact that you throw yourself in there every akuma attack?"

"Not me, Ladybug and Ladybug has powers. Remember?"

"Yes, but she's not invincible nor immortal. And I don't know why you're always trying to dissociate from her. YOU ARE LADYBUG!"

"Yeah, sounds like Adrien!"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Alya, not you too! I can understand Adrien, who doesn't know me well, but you... you know very well how Marinette and Ladybug are. How can you believe that we are even a tiny little bit the same?"

"Ok, first, let me tell you that Adrien aka Cat Noir, probably know you a lot more than you think, and secondly, I think that if someone put Ladybug on a pedestal more than anyone in this room, it's you. How can you competes this much with yourself?

"I'm not competing with myself."

"Oh yes, miss and on an Olympic level. I really hope the screenings will help you regain some confidence in you. I must admit that the last one wasn't the best. Let's hope that the worst is behind us. "

"I did so much nonsense, hard to believe that I'm done with being ashamed."

Alya giggles. "No, but steal your partner's phone while he is doing a ceremony alone in your honor, I think we're getting closer to the worst, no?"

Marinette blushes at this memory. How could Adrien so easily forgives her?

Alya continues. "And the face he did when he saw his schedule in your room, I wanted to have filmed it."

"Ok Alya, I remember. Don't need the replay ok?"

"And what did Hotstuff said?"

 _"_ He said he would forget if I go on a date with him."

"So it's settled no?"

"I haven't answered yet"

Alya looks at her with a frown. "But why?"

"He likes Ladybug" She said it by almost muttering. She knows that her best friend will react.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, what am I going to do with you? The love of your life invites you to a date and you push him away pretexting that he loves you best in superheroe's costume? " She adds while laughing "Believe me, I'm sure he'd prefer you with nothing on."

"ALYA"

"Anyway, I'm sure he didn't let you give him such an argument."

"No!"

"So?"

"Ok, he said some extra cutes and sensibles things about who we are with or without our masks but, can I please take time to assimilate everything that's going on. Two hours ago, I was the only one to know Ladybug's identity and you'd like me to immediately feel comfortable with what others think of my dual identity. "

"Okay, I'll give you time."

 _"Thank you!"_

"But hurry up ... I cannot wait to see you as a couple!"

"Alya !"

"Okay! Fine!"

The two girls come out of the bathroom. There is only two minutes left to grab a snack and return to their place. When she meets Adrien's gaze, Marinette allows herself a shy smile. And when he approaches her close enough to brush her a little, she doesn't push him away.

 **Scene: Marinette as Ladybug enters her room through the trapdoor.**

 **Nadja:** _ **(giving a news report on Marinette's computer.)**_ **Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris yet again.**

 **** _ **(Marinette/Ladybug grunts)**_

 **Marinette: And yet again, Marinette hopes she'll finally have enough time to complete her magic box.**

 **Tikki: What's the magic box for, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: To lock up my diary, and all my secrets.**

 **Tikki: Every little secret? You're telling me that you write** _ **everything**_ **down in that thing?**

 **Marinette: Uh... yeah, something wrong?**

 **** _ **(Marinette repeatedly closes and opens her box to test if it works)**_

 **Tikki: Well, for one, what if someone finds out you're Ladybug? And two,** _ **what if someone finds out you're Ladybug?!**_

Alya: Really, Tikki! You think she needed you to be even more anxious?

 **Marinette: Not gonna happen. Try it, Tikki.**

 **** _ **(Tikki flies in the box and tries to lift the diary, but gets locked in)**_

 **Tikki:** _ **(Muffled)**_ **Hey!**

 **Marinette: And... it works!** _ **(Marinette unlocks the box to free Tikki)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(From computer.)**_ **Yesterday, Mr. Bourgeois was re-elected as mayor of Paris for the fourth consecutive term. Here we see Mr. Bourgeois with his daughter.**

Chloe: Hey it's me! Classy!

 **Marinette: Ugh! Look at Chloé, acting as if she were the mayor of Paris! Oh! Which reminds me, Class Representative Elections are tomorrow!**

 **Tikki: What's so bad about that?**

Max: Hey Marinette, that's a lot of Adrien's pictures on your walls there?

Kim: Yeah, and there's a Cat Noir cushion too.

Marinette: Okay guys, I think we've already established that I'm crazy.

Adrien leans over to whisper in his ear. "Crazy for me!" His words make her shudder, which amuses the young man who adds "And that's where you're getting clammy."

She pushes him hard enough to him falling on the mattress. "Don't play with fire Agreste."

Oh! He loves when she takes that tone. She is certainly not done with him.

 **Marinette: Chloé is running for class rep. The one person who cares the least about the students, and the most about herself.**

Chloe: So what, that's totally normal, I'm so adorable.

There is some grunting in the room.

 **Tikki: Well then, maybe you should run!**

 **Marinette: I totally would, but, don't you think I got enough to do with my duties as Ladybug and all my school work?**

 **Tikki: Yes, but, if you truly believe in something, you have to try and make it work. It's better to fail trying than not having tried at all!**

 **Marinette: Maybe...**

Adrien: See, that's the difference between Tikki and Plagg. Plagg would rather have said. "Why bother with even more work. Relax and take a piece of cheese. "

Plagg: Of course that's what I would have said. Too much stress affects life expectancy. Do I need to remind you that I am over 5000 years old?

 **Tikki: Don't underestimate yourself, Marinette!**

Alya: Seems like you're receiving this advice rather often. Why don't you listen to us?

Marinette: Hey ... time!

 **Nadja:** _ **(From computer.)**_ **Armand D'Argencourt, one of Bourgeois's opponents, and fencing instructors of Françoise Dupont High School, was pummeled in the polls. In fact, D'Argencourt acquired the least number of votes in Paris History.**

 **** _ **(Marinette looks at the clock in the computer, and gasps.)**_

 **Marinette: I'm going to be late for school! Again! See, this is what I'm talking about!** _ **(closes computer)**_

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Ms. Bustier is talking about the election.**

 **Caline: Chloé is running for the class representative position and Sabrina will be her deputy. Do we have any other candidates?**

 **** _ **(Kim raises his hand but Chloé and Sabrina glare at him.)**_

 **Chloé and Sabrina: Hm!**

 **Miss Bustier: Yes, Kim?**

 **Kim: Er... nothing.**

Nathanael: Kim, you're way bigger than her, how can you be afraid of her?

Kim: She often has convincing arguments.

 _Nathanael: Really?_

 **** _ **(Marinette enters the classroom.)**_

 **Marinette: Hi! I'm sorry! I-uh, I-uh, the bus,** _ **(Marinette starts coughing)**_ **, dry throat!**

Mylène: Bus? You just have to cross the street.

 **Alya: Chloé's running again! She's been class rep since when? Kindergarten?**

 **Marinette: Oh! Why don't you run as candidate? You'd make an awesome representative!**

 **Alya: No can do. My blog is a full-time job!**

 **Miss Bustier: Alright, I'll give all of you till the end of lunch to decide if you like to be a candidate.**

 **Scene: Court. Chloé talks to the other students about the election.**

Max: If that is not bullying...

Chloe: It's a political tactic okay.

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Kim)**_ **So what did Chloé say to you this time? She offered to go on a date with you?**

Alya laughs "If that was it, maybe he would have been candidate."

 **Kim: No, she threatened to tell everyone I'm afraid of spiders.**

Yvan: Seriously dude! You ditched for that. Nobody likes spiders. She totally tricked you.

Kim: Hey, it looks easy now but on the spot, I panicked.

 **Rose: She told me that if I ran for the election, I'd get kicked out of scrapbooking club, and you know how much I love all those stickers, colorful scraps of papers, and gluing!**

Nino: Okay Rose, you're too much there. Relaxed! Take a pill! Make scrapbooking at home.

 **Alix: I couldn't care less about being a candidate, and what's your excuse?**

 **Marinette: Well, uh, um, I'm... really busy!** _ **(thinks about being Ladybug and saving Paris)**_

 **Alya: With what? Oversleeping?**

Alya: Sorry for that one!

 **Marinette: Well, No! But, uh, well, I guess I would run if no one else did.**

 **Scene: Classroom. Miss Bustier talks about the election.**

 **Miss Bustier: So, any new candidates who would like to run against Chloé and Sabrina?**

 **** _ **(Marinette looks around, looking at Kim and Rose, the latter of whom squeaks)**_

 **Miss Bustier: Given that Chloé and Sabrina are the only candidates, there's no point in voting. So, Chloé and Sabrina...**

 **Marinette:** _ **(raises her hand)**_ **I'll run!**

Adrien: And you think Marinette is not brave. Princess, you're the only one who has stood against Chloe. Even I didn't dare.

He takes her hand, looking into her eyes. She has no arguments for that, she just smiles and lightly caresses her partner's hand with her thumb. That simple gesture completely blows him.

 **Miss Bustier: Wonderful! You'll need to develop your campaign and have a speech ready by tomorrow. We'll have the vote then.**

Alya is thrilled. This episode will be perfect to restore confidence to her best friend and she knows she will have Adrien's support.

Alya: See how everyone seems happy with your decision. Even Ms. Bustier is excited about your candidacy.

Marinette: It was out of spite. Nobody wanted Chloe, that's all.

Alya: Hey, you stop denigrating yourself like that.

Adrien: She's right. Everyone loves you in this class. When will you see it?

Chloe: Hum hum.

Adrien: Yeah Chloe, we all know you exist.

Marinette looks at Adrien with astonishment. He has been so dry in his comment that she is not even sure it was really him who has spoken. It seems that Chloe has a similar thought because she doesn't even dare to reply.

 **Scene: Court. The students are talking about Marinette running for class rep.**

 **Alya: So, let's hear the scoop on your campaign! How are you gonna represent?**

 **Marinette: Represent? Uh, I have no idea. I still can't believe I raised my hand...**

 **Rose: Way to go, Marinette! You spoke from the heart, it was truly authentic!** _ **(she giggles)**_

Rose: And it was still thrilling to see you get up like that again. You so are amazing Marinette.

Marinette: Huh... yeah... thanks... that's nice.

 **Marinette: Huh? Oh, uh... Thanks.**

 **Rose: When you win, can we get more comfortable chairs? They are so hard, I can barely concentrate in class.** _ **(she gasps in delight)**_ **Maybe pink ones!**

 **Nino: And it'd be primo if we could listen to our beats while we study in the library.**

 **Juleka: Uh, you know... um, I don't-, you know.**

 **Marinette: Um...** _ **(Chuckles)**_ **Sure, Juleka.**

Yvan: Did you really understand?

Marinette: No, not really, no! But it was Juleka, you see.

Rose: Yes Juleka is just like that.

 **Alya:** _ **(sees Adrien)**_ **Adrien! Marinette can count on your vote, right?**

 **Adrien: Sure. Depending on her speech...**

 **Marinette: Better get cracking on that campaign.**

Chloe: See my Adrikins wouldn't give his vote to this Maritrash just like that.

Alya: And you think he would do it for you?

Chloe: Of course, yes. My Adrikins surely didn't vote for this failure. Right Adrikins?

Adrien: Ok just stop calling me like that and stop talking as if I'm your belonging?

 **Chloé: I've watched how my daddy wins every election, and I'm going to follow in his footsteps. I know just how to win!**

 **Sabrina: By having the best campaign?**

Alya: Seems like Sabrina's not totally nut.

 **Chloé: Ha! Whatever! The secret to winning in politics is ruining your opponent's reputation!**

Kim: Surprise, surprise!

Max: So delicate of you Chloe.

Chloe: Okay, we didn't ask for your opinion.

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in her room, thinking about her campaign.**

 **Marinette: Softer chairs, music in the library, whatever Juleka said... I'm writing down everyone's issues! Now I just have to get all this in my election speech**

Adrien: You even have my picture in a frame?

Marinette: Hey, we went through this question, right?

Adrien: Yes, but I'm still amazed about how much...

Plagg: Are we talking about your obsession with Ladybug?

Adrien: Plagg!

Marinette: No no, I wanna hear about that.

Adrien: Aren't we listening something right now.

 **Tikki: I'm proud of you, I'm sure you're gonna win! You'll make an awesome class rep!**

Marinette: See, I also have a full-scale poster of Jagged Stone, so please come back to earth.

 **Marinette: They're all relying on me to defeat Chloé. Even Adrien, do you realize that?**

Chloe: Hey come back to earth yourself, that's not what he said.

 **** _ **(Marinette's phone vibrates. It's Alya calling)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(From phone.)**_ **Marinette, battle's on.**

 **Marinette: Why? What's going on?**

 **Alya: Chloé's invited the whole class to her campaign launch party at City Hall and she's got Jagged Stone coming, too!**

 **Marinette: Seriously? Jagged Stone, my favorite star?! I love him! Oh, and so does everyone else.**

 **Alya: Precisely! She's trying to buy student votes with autographs!**

 **Marinette: Not if I have anything to say about it! Meet you there!**

 **** _ **(Marinette leaves the house, but forgets her diary. Sabrina, undercover, is about to enter the bakery to look for something to embarrass Marinette.)**_

 **Sabrina: I'm going in, Chloé.** _ **(enters the bakery)**_

 **Sabine: Hello!**

 **Sabrina: Hi there! Marinette borrowed my math book for our Geometry homework, but I need it back.**

 **Sabine: Marinette's not here, uh, I've got customers to attend to, but go on up and grab it from her room if you don't mind.**

 **Sabrina: I'd be glad to, thanks!**

Marinette: I can't believe my mom lets anybody enters my room like that.

 **Scene: College. Adrien is in fencing class. Nadja Chamack, hidden, sees them. Mr. D'Argencourt defeats Adrien with a special attack.**

 **Adrien: Wow, Mr. D'Argencourt, never seen you on fire like this! That was some attack!**

 **Armand: It ought be. This particular maneuver hither was developed by my ancestor Darkblade.**

 **Adrien: Darkblade?**

 **Armand: In the days of yore, Darkblade conquered Paris and ruled over it with an iron fist. Until he was overthrown vence by a wealthy Frenchman who used his dirty gold to buy the loyalties of the common people. To think that not so long ago, my ancestor's flag was waving above Paris...**

Kim: Hey dude? Do you understand everything he says when he speaks?

Alya: It's not that hard to understand. His ancestor was dethroned by a guy who had enough money to buy the peasants vote. Doesn't he remember you of someone?

 **Nadja: Is that what you ran in the election, Mr. D'Argencourt? To seek revenge on your ancestors behalf?**

 **Armand: Part le fer! Who dost we have hither?**

 **Nadja: Nadja Chamack. Don't be bemused, it's just the news! Do you have anything to say about your quote un-quote landslide defeat?**

 **Fred: Hey, you! Excuse me! How did you get in the school?**

Mylène: Go Daddy! You're the best!

 **Nadja: I think it's time to get back to the studio!** _ **(runs away)**_

 **Fred: Get back here!**

 **Armand: Here endeth the lesson.**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **A loser and an utter failure in an election. But the perfect candidate to lobby my own campaign.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this defeated fighter!**

Max: I don't understand how he can be aware of everything like that.

Sabrina: It was on television no?

Max: Yes but not for the zookeeper or the mime.

Nathanael: It's magic that's all.

 **Scene: Outside the school. Mr. D'Argencourt is leaving, but Nadja Chamack finds him.**

 **Nadja: Mr. D'Argencourt, it has been said, and I quote, that you're "stuck in the dark ages like a stubborn old rusted battle-axe". What do you have to say to that?**

Nino: Wow... rude!

 **Armand: Poisonous wretch! Dares't thou approach with such venomous questions. Be gone, now, pestilent pain in the neck!** _ **(bumps into a poster with Mr. Bourgeois in it. He slices it to pieces. The akuma comes and enters his saber)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Darkblade... In return for the powers I'm giving you, you'll capture Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous for me.**

 **Armand: When the flag bearing the emblem of mine ancestors lies once again upon the roof of City Hall, then to thee I shall indeed be indebted!** _ **(turns into Darkblade)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(suddenly nervous)**_ **Anything y-you'd like to say about your t-transformation into a-**

Marinette: Seriously! Why doesn't she run away?

Nino: You know reporters, it's a crazy kind.

Alya: Hey!

Nino: I love you Babe!

Alya: Yeah right!

 **Darkblade: Darkblade! The lord of Paris!** _ **(uses his sword to turn Nadja and the cameraman into knights)**_ **Thou shalt become my knights! Soon my army shalt be immense and unstoppable!** _ **(cuts the billboard in half with his sword)**_ **We shall take City Hall by storm and reclaim the throne from Bourgeois the usurper!**

Max: He just can't cut a the billboard in half with a sword.

Marinette: His sword is magic Max.

 **** _ **(Adrien and Plagg are watching what happens; Plagg drifts idly over Adrien's shoulder)**_

 **Plagg: Whoa, that's some medieval madness!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(enters the school)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 **Darkblade:** _ **(approaches the Gorilla)**_ **Zounds! What a great beast to join our conquest!** _ **(turns him into a knight)**_

Nino: Adrien, wanna explain me what your bodyguard's doing for you. I've never seen him defend you in an akuma attack?

 **** _ **(Civilians chant "Part le fer!" as Darkblade expands his army)**_

 **Darkblade: Let us to battle, knights! Part le fer!**

 **Cat Noir: The people had their say and they chose Bourgeois over you, D'Argencourt!**

Yvan: Hey dude! Aren't you a little crazy down there. They all have armor and swords _._

Adrien: So what?

 **Darkblade: Thy peoples matter not to me. D'Argencourt was defeated, not Darkblade! En garde!**

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Sabrina is about to steal Marinette's diary.**

 **Sabrina: (from Chloé's phone) Chloé, I made it in. So, what am I looking for?**

 **Chloé: (from Sabrina's phone) Anything. As long as it's totally embarrassing.**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(searching, she finds a hat Marinette made)**_ **Wait, I had one just like this! How about... a ball of yarn! Or a screwdriver?**

 **Chloé: Course not, dingbat! A disgusting photo of her or some really tacky piece of clothing! Dig around a bit!**

Sabrina: Dingbat?

Kim: Hey Sabrina, there's a lot of Adrien's pictures on the walls and you don't even light up?

Marinette: Hey, can we come back to the story?

 **Sabrina:** _ **(sees Marinette's diary)**_ **Ohh... how about her diary?**

 **Chloé: Wow! You can actually accomplish something when you put my mind to it!**

Sabrina: Ok about that Marinette, I'm sorry.

Adrien: Is it just me who discover more and more young thieves in this class?

Marinette: Well, at least I didn't mean to harm anyone.

 **** _ **(Sabrina is about to grab the diary from the box, but the diary's box closes down on her hand. She yelps and tries to get it off, dropping her phone)**_

Max: OK for the box, really good job Marinette.

Marinette: I gotta admit it... not bad at all.

 **Chloé: Sabrina? Sabrina?!**

 **Scene: City Hall. Marinette arrives and sees the campaign launch party is starting.**

 **André: I'm pleased to welcome you all to the official launch of Chloé's electoral campaign.**

 **And a special thank-you to world-famous pop-star Jagged Stone for endorsing her.**

Juleka: Hey, have you seen that, even Jagged Stone can't stand her.

Alya: Normal, such a plague!

Plagg: Hey!

Chloe: Nonsense!. Jagged Stone adores me. He came to launch my campaign after all.

Alya: Yes thanks to dad's euros!

 **** _ **(The other students are amazed)**_

 **Chloé: And, when you vote for me, you'll get free tickets to Jagged's next concert!**

 **** _ **(Alya gets an autographed CD, and Marinette sees her)**_

 **Marinette: Huh! You got an autograph?**

 **Alya: Uh... Yeah, got you one too. Sorry, couldn't help myself.**

 **Marinette: Nope, I'm not falling for it. But, I'll consider forgiving you if you vote for me.  
Alya: **_**(chuckles and nods)**_

Adrien: Hum! Always so honest Ma Lady.

He insisted on the last two words. Will she finally understand that even without the mask, she is still so extraordinary

 **Scene: Lock Bridge. Cat Noir and Darkblade are still fighting.**

 **Darkblade: (** _ **performs the same feint-and-strike he did to Adrien before. His staff goes flying**_ **)**

 **Cat Noir: Seriously? How did I not see that coming?**

Marinette: At least, you're aware of that.

 **Darkblade: Take him!**

 **** _ **(His knights go after Cat Noir, but he throws himself out of the bridge, hiding under it)**_

 **Darkblade: Nary a minute to be wasted! City Hall awaits us!**

 **Cat Noir: City Hall, huh? You go first. I'll catch up with you.**

Nino: Dude, how did you do that?

Adrien: Basis of being a superhero.

He winks at his best friend, triggering a sigh from his teammate. It really is his Kitty.

 **Scene: City Hall. Jagged Stone is still signing autographs. Sabrina arrives to where Chloé is.**

 **Chloé: What took you so long? You'd better have gotten her diary.**

 **Sabrina: I did! Sorta...** _ **(shows her the diary box)**_

 **Chloé:** _ **(she gasps and turns Sabrina away from their classmates)**_ **What is that?**

 **Sabrina: When I grabbed the diary, this crazy box clipped down around my hand!**

 **Chloé: And I'm supposed to believe you? Ughhh... Why do I bother?**

Marinette: Because she's your only ally.

 **Marinette: Do you realize that you're all being bribed? Concert tickets are awesome, but they aren't gonna solve classroom problems.**

 **Nathaniel: So what's your campaign then, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Well, um, I'm, um, thinking that cushions would be more realistic than buying new chairs.** _ **(To Rose)**_ **Your cushion could be very pink.**

Rose: oh yeah! And it's so comfy Marinette. Thank you!

 **Marinette: And I'll see about listening to music in the library. Through headphones, of course.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(sarcastically)**_ **Remarkable. You actually sound like a class rep. Too bad you don't have a chance of winning. A word?**

 **** _ **(Chloe shoves her behind the pillar Sabrina is hiding behind)**_

 **Marinette: Oh! My diary! What were you doing-?**

 **Chloé: If you don't pull out of the race, all your secrets will be revealed.**

 **Marinette: Don't-uh, I mean, uh, what secrets?**

 **Chloé: Ha! I guess we'll find out... as soon as I get my hands on a chainsaw!**

Adrien: CHLOE! I knew you were trouble but... but... this is too much. It's blackmailling ... And it's low ... and it's ...aren't you ashamed?

Chloe: Oh! Come on Adrikins! You should be aware more than every one else that I can't let someone so unworthy being rep. She's not on our level and ...

Adrien: Ok first, stop calling me Adrikins and moreover stop associating me with you, it's the worst insult you can do to me.

Chloe: But ...

Adrien: We'll talk about it later. Until then, I don't wanna hear you anymore!

Marinette is almost sad for Chloe. She knows Adrien is right, but his tone has been so hard and cold. He has the decency not to end the conversation in front of everyone, but she knows that everyone saw the pain on the blonde's face. And, to get on Adrien's bad side... it is, according to Marinette, the worst thing that could happen in a life. A life without Adrien ... she shivers just thinking about it.

Adrien: Are you cold?

He has taken a blanket and surrounded his shoulders. How can he be so perfect?

 **** _ **(Trumpets start playing)**_

 **Knight: O-ye, o-ye! Darkblade shalt speak now! Listen or be imprisoned!**

 **Darkblade: Henceforth, my flag shalt fly over thy kingdom! Bourgeois, pathetic knave, come hither and do battle!**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: What did he say?**

 **Alya: Basically, he's gonna bust you up.**

Nino: We can count on Alya for vocabulary. My chick is a real dictionary!

Alya: Your chick?

Nino: Sure what's the prob?

Alya: Like in Chicken? You know... vocabulary.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Ehh... Ask my secretary for an appointment!**

 **** _ **(He and the students shut the doors)**_

Nathanael: What a mayor!

Chloe: Hey!

 **Darkblade: Ha ha ha ha ha!** **Bow down to Darkblade, or feel the wrath of mine sword!**

 **Knights: Part le fer! Part le fer!** **Dahhh!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir jumps from ceiling to ceiling, and throws his staff at the knights)**_

 **Darkblade: Take him!**

 **Cat Noir: Guys, do you only know heavy metal?**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir and the knights start fighting when Cat Noir gets dogpiled)**_

Alya: Wait a minute, you don't want me to come near the battlefield, but you let him attack an whole army by himself?

Marinette: Well, it's Cat Noir ... I mean, he's able to defend himself.

Alya: Against an army of knights in armor?

 **Marinette: Ouch! Cat Noir...Hurry!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(breaks out from under the pile of knights with his staff)**_ **That was a nice warm-up!**

Marinette: You know what I mean!

Alya: Ok, Adrien, next rugby game in gym class, I'm in your team, okay?

Kim: Hey, I was going to ask him!

Alya: Too late, I asked first.

 **Darkblade: Par le fer!** _ **(starts fighting Cat Noir)**_

 **** _ **(Scene cuts back to the inside of City Hall)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Wait, do I hear the sounds of crazed fans? I can totally get them under control.**

Alix: Wait, he came to this conclusion because ... __

Alya: Yeah that's not his best performance.

 _ **(Jagged stone takes his guitar, goes outside and plays it while singing off-key, only to see Darkblade and Cat Noir fighting, and Cat Noir being chased by the knights)**_

 **Darkblade: Behold, a minstrel!**

 **Jagged Stone: Guys, guys, I know you love me, but no reason to fight over it.**

Marinette: Ok! Everyone has their moments of weakness ...

 **Darkblade: Are you the usurper's champion?**

 **Jagged Stone: Say what?** _ **(Darkblade zaps him and turns him into a knight)**_

 **Chloé: Oh no!**

 **Ivan: What are we gonna do?**

 **Marinette: The doors, quickly!**

 **Chloé: The doors, quickly!**

 **Marinette: Quit, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: Quit, Chloé!** **Oh...**

The whole class starts laughing. Chloe hide in her sleeping bag. She doesn't dare to intervene, anyway, is there really something to say?

 **Darkblade: Kneel before thy flag of Darkblade! Bow down before mine eyes!**

 **** _ **(The students lock the doors)**_

 **Rose: Chloé, what should we do? What would a class rep do?!**

 **Chloé: Well, if indeed you vote for me, I'll provide you with an answer. Tomorrow.**

 **Rose: But we can't wait until tomorrow!**

 **Chloé: Then you're out of luck. You'll have to ask someone else.**

Marinette: Thanks Rose, because you've made my point there.

 **Marinette: Hmmm...** _ **(goes upstairs)**_ **Tikki, we need to talk.**

 **Scene: City Hall Office. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

 **Tikki: What are you going to do?**

 **Marinette: Cat Noir needs Ladybug, but the students need me, too!**

 **Tikki: Trust your instincts...**

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, outside, the knights are trying to open the door. The students are scared, but Marinette arrives)**_

Adrien: You know Tikki, with your help, we can come up with something about Marinette and her self confidence.

Tikki: Oh Adrien, if only you knew how much I've tried!

 **Marinette: Kim, Ivan, lock the doors! Make sure all the windows are closed too, quickly!**

 **** _ **(They go and lock the doors)**_

Kim: Hey Marinette, you really know how to delegate to the right people.

He gives Yvan a high five.

 **Marinette: Nino, Juleka, Rose, Mylène and Alya, you come with me!**

 **Alya: Good job, girl! Now there's a future class representative in the making.**

 **Chloé: Well, I was going to say the exact same thing. Sabrina, Ivan, Kim, go lock the doors!**

Everyone in the room cheers on Marinette.

 **** _ **(Outside, the knights are still trying to open the door)**_

 **Marinette: We have to barricade the entrance!**

 **** _ **(The students use things from the room to make a barricade)**_

 **Nino: I hope they haven't gone too medieval on Cat Noir!**

Adrien: Hey, I appreciate that dude!

Nino: It was probably my subconscious who knew it was you!

Adrien: Best buds!

Nino: Best buds!

 **Marinette: It's time to retreat! Sir, we gotta get out of here!**

Nathanael: Wait a minute! The mayor is there and it's the 15-year-old who takes control. So uncool.

 **Mr. Bourgeois: This way!** _ **(leads the students to safety)**_

 **Marinette: I'll catch up with you guys! I'll make sure all the windows are closed first!**

Alya: And I left you alone. What a BFF.

 _ **(She opens her purse and Tikki appears)**_ **This should be safe now.**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** **Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir is being surrounded by knights, but Ladybug appears in time.**

 **Cat Noir: Back off, you tin cans!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, over here!** _ **(uses her yo-yo to drag him inside, and he hits the wall, landing upside down with his legs folded)**_ **Sorry, Cat Noir. I was busy doing damage control inside.**

 **Cat Noir: I was managing just fine by myself, you know. But it's always nice to see you.**

Adrien get even closer to Marinette. He would have liked to take her in his arms, to take her away from all that, to have her for him alone. But he has to respect her rhythm and for now, he is doing baby step.

 **Darkblade: Come, formation!**

 **** _ **(The knights come into formation, but Ladybug and Cat Noir stop them)**_

 **Cat Noir: Strike!** _ **(lifts Ladybug inside)**_

 **Darkblade: Cursèd, colorful acrobats!** _ **(turns two cars into catapults. The knights use the catapults to launch themselves into the City Hall)**_

 **Knight: Pull!** _ **(The knights pull the catapult, and launch it)**_

 **Cat Noir: Why are they going on the roof?** _ **(a knight ungracefully slams none-to-gently into the wall beside their window with an "oof!")**_ **Well, at least some of them.**

Nino: Hey dude, you have one of this sense of repartee. Even if it's not always brilliant, I love you for that buddy!

Adrien: Thanks... I think!

 **Ladybug: The flag!**

 **Darkblade: Tally ho!** _ **(The knights launch him to the roof with the catapult)**_ **Ha ha ha! Once these stripes are supplanted by mine coat of arms, I shalt reign supreme!**

 **Ladybug: The akuma must be in his sword!**

 **Cat Noir: How are we gonna get a hold of it?**

 **Ladybug: By getting me close to him!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug ties Darkblade's arm with her yo-yo, and goes to where he is. Darkblade blocks Ladybug with his sword)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, don't let him get his banner!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir tries to knock down the human ladder of knights to stop the banner from going up, but is too late)**_

 **Darkblade: Villains! Thou impress me not. By the blade of darkness, I hereby declare all peoples of this kingdom are henceforth mine!** _ **(puts his flag on top, causing the sky to become black)**_ **Bow to King Darkblade!**

Alix: Ok, not only we don't get anything he says but is the worst mad man I've ever seen.

 **** _ **(A black void of energy appears and begins closing in on City Hall, causing civilians to become knights.)**_

 **Darkblade: Hahahaha!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Darkblade: Soon thou shalt join my army, you venomous insect!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(knocks down the knights who are holding him)**_ **Not so fast! En garde!**

Marinette looks at his teammate fighting and cannot help but find him seriously attractive. Cat noir is all that miss to Adrien: his courage, his intensity, his commitment, his exuberance. She feels a certain warmth in discovering each sides of the one that she considers her soul mate. In his own way, he is so pure, so naive, so idealistic.

 **Hawk Moth: It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!** _ **(laughs)**_

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(Sees the civilians becoming knights)**_ **We're about to wind up as knights too!**

 **** _ **(The black energy reaches the students, who become knights)**_

 **Knights: Par le fer!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(A toy ladybug appears)**_ **Uh, okay...** _ **(uses her thinking vision which highlights part of the City Hall's roof, some edging, and Darkblade's underarm)**_ **Let's hope Darkblade's ticklish.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(sees Darkblade pull the same feint he did before)**_ **Not this time.**

Nino: See dude, we all learn from our mistakes.

 **** _ **(While they are fighting, Ladybug winds up the toy, goes to where Darkblade is and throws the toy ladybug at him. He starts feeling ticklish and laughing. He throws his sword, and Cat Noir throws it to Ladybug, who breaks it, depleting the black sky and the dark energy. The akuma flies out of the sword)**_

Adrien: You realize that you broke, with your bare hands, a sword that had destroyed a billboard.

Marinette: I know, I'm always surprised at the strength I get with the costume. The number of objects I broke as if it was air _._

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma.** _ **(opens her yo-yo)**_ **Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the purified akuma.)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy reverting everything back to normal. Darkblade turns back into Mr. D'Argencourt.)**_ **  
Armand: Hmm? Huh?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(looks to his ring)**_ **Uh, Gotta take off, see ya!**

Marinette: And who was waiting for you?

Adrien: Well actually, nobody but I had to act as if, no?

 **Hawk Moth: Our duel is not over yet, my dear Ladybug. At the end of our battle, I will rule!**

Mylène: Sorry Adrien but his jokes are really like yours.

Adrien: Hey, I don't wanna have anything to do with him okay?

 **Scene: City Hall. Ladybug enters through a window, and turns back into Marinette.**

 **Tikki: Great job, Marinette. You proved that you can be Ladybug and a student leader at the same time.**

 **Marinette: Wasn't easy, but I'm glad I tried. Cause if I hadn't, I never would've known I could do it.**

 **** _ **The students are removing the posters and chairs from the door, and Chloé sees Marinette)**_

 **Chloé: So where were you? Safely hiding under a rock?**

Nathanael: No, that would be you.

 **Marinette: Very funny, Chloé. I got transformed... into a knight.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sprinting downstairs)**_ **So did I! What a knight-mare!**

Marinette: But where did you come from like that, you weren't even with us at City Hall? And what with the bad pun?

Adrien: Do I have to remind you who I am Princess?

 **Marinette: Now that this is all over, I want my personal items back!**

 **** _ **(The other students gasp and surround Chloé)**_

 **Chloé: I really have no idea what you're talking about! I-**

 **Sabrina:** _ **(shoves Chloé aside and holds out her hand with the diary box on it to Marinette)**_ **Oh, yes! Please take it off!** _ **(Marinette uses the key to open the diary box, freeing Sabrina's hand)**_ **Thank you!**

 **Alya: Got an explanation, Chloé?**

Nino: And here comes the reporter.

 **Chloé: I told you, I never took her diary! And I'm offended that you're accusing me.**

 **Marinette: Then how did you even know my diary was in here?**

 **** _ **(The other students gasp)**_

 **Chloé: Oh, well, uh... Sabrina told me. It was all** _ **her**_ **idea!**

 **Nino: So uncool!**

Sabrina: Betrayer!

Chloe: Hey, but she's stealing other's phones.

Alya: She doesn't have the same purpose as you, that's the difference.

Nino: That's totally... really... huh... uncool.

 **Alya: At least now we know nobody voted for Chloé. You're gonna be our new representative!**

 **Marinette: Uh... Not so fast, Alya.**

 **Chloé: Ha ha ha! See? She's undependable! She's already throwing in the towel!**

 **Marinette: No, I'm not! I just wanna be voted in fairly, not because you don't wanna vote for Chloé, but because you believe in me! I'm not gonna make promises that I can't keep, and I'm not gonna be able to get you everything that you want. But I am resourceful and I know how to prioritize. I'm a good listener and a great multi-tasker. Representing you all is something I truly believe in. And most importantly, I believe in myself. So... Vote for Marinette, for class representative!**

 **** _ **(The other students cheer and applaud her)**_

Adrien: Hey Mari, is it me or you've served me an all other speech earlier. Don't you see that you and Ladybug are one?

Marinette: There is a difference between being a class rep and saving the world.

Adrien: You're right, I'm only saving the world.

He gives her one of his irresistible winks that reminds her of how much he and Cat Noir are the same.

 **Chloé:** _ **(Sees Sabrina applauding)**_ **What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? Ughh... What are you even good for?**

Nathanael: Hey Chloe, you just got downgraded. It's nearly sad...nearly.

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette ends up being elected as class representative.**

 **Miss Bustier: By majority vote, Marinette is the new class representative, and Alya will be her deputy.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Alya)**_ **You'll be able to do your blog** _ **and**_ **be deputy. We can do anything if we put our minds to it!**

 **Alya: I'm with you, girl!**

A new countdown of fifteen minutes appears on the screen.

Adrien gets up without even looking at Marinette. He goes directly to Chloe.

"I think it's time to talk. _"_

He takes her by the arm and brings her to the furthest corner of the room.

"Adrikins, are you alright? It's the pressure,right? I knew that Maritrash would eventually affect you. "

 _"_ Ok Chloe, stop this right now ... First, I've told you dozens of times: stop calling me like that"

"But..."

"I hate it Chloe, don't you know what it's like to consider other's feeling?"

Chloe looks at him as if she has never seen him. Adrien has always been so patient and kind to her. How could he be so different and hard with her so promptly?

"Adrien, she bewitched you. Can't you see it? You never talked to me that way."

"Damn Chloe, open your eyes! People in this room just can't stand you. You've been my first and only friend for a long time and that's why I'm going to tell you this... because your my friend anyway...

"But..."

"Chloe, it has to change. You have your way to get in touch with people... How many people have been akumatized by your fault?"

"But, I don't understand... what do you mean?"

"I swear, Chloe, that as soon as we get back to our seats, I ask Max to count them down. You have no regard for other's feelings, and you are so convinced that your appearance and your money make you queen of the world... but let's say we forget about Marinette, I could simply give you Rose's example: her kindness, her sweetness, her attention to others, make her a hundred times more beautiful and attractive than you'll ever be. "

"Adrien?"

"I'm sorry to have to tell you all this Chloe, we've known each other for so long and you've been there when no one else could help me... but I can't carry on and let you belittle others as you do. It's not for me or my standing Chloe ... it's for you ... you'll find yourself alone Chloe, alone with your father and your money. "

"Adrien, you can't... I mean, that's not how it should be, you can't be with Marinette, you should be with me."

"And why?"

"Because I love you!"

"Why?"

"..."

"Why do you love me Chloe"

"But it's obvious, no?"

"No"

"But Adrien, who else could be with me or with you? We are rich, we are young, beautiful, popular ... No one else deserves us."

"Unfortunately, Chloe, if you had told me just one thing that's define me, the real me... I would have had a little compassion for you. But now, the only thing I can give you it's this advice: try to understand what love is. I'm sure that, someday, you'll find someone you really love, not for his looks, money or popularity, but for who he really is. "

He leaves her behind him.

"Adrien, don't go like this, I'm gonna ... I'll call my dad."

"Go, ask for your dad."


	7. Rogercop

As Adrien is leaving Chloe, Madame Bustier arrives at the gymnasium. "Marinette, Adrien, there is a new Akuma attack near the Louvre." On the screen, the countdown stops.

Marinette doesn't waste time and reacts. Tikki being at her side, she can call her transformation in the moment that followed. Although they have already seen it on screen several times, the students cannot help being impressed by the event. Even Adrien cannot take his eyes off his girlfriend. It is a real delight for the young man who is calmly seeing his dream come true.

Ladybug turns to him, expecting to find his teammate, but only sees a puzzled teenager, mouth open and eyes in the fog. "CAT!"

He jumps and searches the room looking for his Kwami. "Plagg, damn it, it's not time to hide." The Kwami arrives from the corner of the room where the tables are.

"Fine fine, no need to be cheesy about it."

"You were still stuffing yourself! Now go on! Transform me!"

Like his partner, his transformation triggers exclamations of surprises from his comrades. Ladybug herself doesn't miss a single moment of it. It is something to transform but she is used to it. Seeing her partner do the same, it's a new feeling. She gives him a satisfied smile.

"Now we have to act as if we still don't know each other - no need to put ourselves in danger."

He nods and both leave the room.

Alya, is about to follow them when she is stopped by Mrs. Bustier. "Where do you think you're going, Miss Cesaire? Don't you remember that it's forbidden to leave this room for the weekend?"

"But... the Ladyblog..."

"... will get an exclusive story when as soon as they come back. Please stay here and wait with your friends, lunch will be served in a few minutes."

Despite what Marinette was fearing, their recent discoveries hadn't tarnish their performance against the new akumatized. In fact, the heroes had developed a stronger bound between them, a more powerful synergy. It was as if knowing each other had broken the last barrier that could exist between soul mates, allowing them to anticipate gestures and thoughts of the other easier than before.

It is two happy heroes that come back to meet their comrades, barely having time to get back into the gym before detransformation.

Juleka, standing next to the door, witnesses the scene and remains frozen. "Wow, that's so..." Well, it's not really a challenge to leave Juleka speechless.

As soon as they are back, the countdown restarts on screen. A lunch has been brought in the gym; a kind of snack including salads, sandwiches, cheeses, delicatessen, vegetables and pastries. The two heroes look at the table with craving, knowing too well that the peoples who are approaching them won't let them even access food. But the best friends are made for that kind of situation and Nino steps in before they are besieged. "Hey guys, let them get in and stuff their faces first, they just saved our butts again, that's the least we can do."

Adrien bangs his fist against his friend's as a thank you. He drags a Marinette still surprised towards the table so they can make themselves a plate and satiate their Kwamis. They return to their places with their meal. Glancing at Adrien, who swallows his meal with energy, the girl cannot help but burst out laughing.

"What?" The young man asks her, his mouth half full.

"For a boy who was raised according to good manners, I was not expecting that"

"Hey, did you ever been on diet? You'd do like me if you finally had a chance to eat whatever you want without getting blamed."

"Are you really on such a strict diet?"

"I remind you that my father is Gabriel Agreste, with him everything is strict."

"Still, you could take the time to chew a little bit. There'll still be some left, I promise. And starting Monday, you'll get a pastry every morning. After all, you're a growing boy, no? "

"Not to mention all the energy spent in battles! You're awesome princess, thanks!"

There is still some time left when they finish eating. They then agree to answer their comrades' questions about the attack. Alya is the first to intervene. "So, what was it this time?" I would have liked to follow you but Ms. Bustier didn't want to know anything about it!

"So, do I." Marinette tell her. "You really need to stop putting yourself in danger, Alya."

"Okay, we'll talk about it later, but for now, shoot..."

"This time, Hawkmoth chose a single mother of five, called the Sandman, and she wanted to give everyone a good night's sleep. Kitty here nearly fall into dreaming."

"Hey, it was all on purpose, and anyway, that saved your butt?"

"I know, thank you Kitty, but don't do it again!"

"Sorry Milady, I was doing my job!"

"And what did your lucky charm give you?" Asks Rose

"A torch."

"What, but what could you do with that? You didn't burn her alive?" Kim asks

.

"Kim, a little judgement please" Sabrina says.

"In fact, Cat Noir used his cataclysm to destroy the bag of sand she was holding, and, with the torch, I was able to change the sand into glass and it made her stumble. Then Cat Noir took off a slipper, that's where the Akuma was hiding, and threw it to me. "

"I wonder where Hawkmoth get all his ideas. He's really creative," Adrien admits.

It is Mylène who bring them back to the screening, reminding them the few seconds left. Everyone regains his place quickly for the next episode.

To the delight of the young man, Marinette, whom the battle and the meal had somewhat exhausted, leans her head against Adrien's shoulder. "Baby steps!" He thinks, caressing her arm.

Alya who sees them like that cannot help being touched.

 **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. ****Sabine prepares Tom for his presentation at school.**

 **Marinette:** **Ready, papa?**

 **** **Tom:** **As much as I'll ever be.**

 **** _ **(Tom and Marinette leave the house)**_

 **** **Sabine:** **Happy Career Day, my darlings!**

Adrien looks at the scene with interest and, things must be said, a lot of envy. Marinette's family life seems warm. It is a home where everyone takes care of each others. Adrien has never known such an atmosphere. He had a very good relationship with his mother, but his father had always been rather distant.

But, maybe now he can hope. There is a chance that, one day, he cans become part of this loving family and enjoys the same happiness as his partner. Then he could establish his own family there.

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Tom explains his job.**

 **Tom:** **My day begins at 4 a.m. every morning because the bakery opens at 7. You think that the life of a baker is pretty routine, making the same pastries, rolls, cakes... but actually, it's different everyday. One day someone might order a cake in the shape of the Eiffel Tower, and another day you might—**

 **Scene: Outside the classroom. Adrien attempts to call his father.**

 **Phone:** **You've reached the voicemail of Gabriel Agreste's office. Please leave a message.**

 **** **Adrien:** **Hi father, it's me. It's Parent's Career Day at school, remember? I was hoping that you were gonna show up. Call me back.**

 **** **Plagg:** **You okay?**

 **** **Adrien:** **Yeah, whatever. Nothing new.**

In the gym, we can hear some exclamations of compassion from the students. But the boy doesn't want their pity. He has been raised this way, he has never known anything else. It is not easy every day, but he has survived so far. And, now, he has Plagg and his Lady.

His Lady... she has reacted more discreetly than others to what she has seen. No exclamation, no word of comfort; she knows him too well for that, she knows how proud he is. She has simply placed her hand on his knee; a subtle gesture to tell him she is there. No need to talk: between them everything is clear.

 **** **Tom:** **Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked fresh this morning.**

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **Thank you, Mr. Dupain. Now, let's meet Alya's mom, who is head chef at the Grand Paris hotel, owned by our mayor, Mr. Bourgeois.**

 **** _ **(Marinette looks at Adrien. Chloé opens a case with a bracelet)**_

Adrien: You know, a croissant would've been nice. I don't remember having one.

Alya: Yes, but if you remember correctly, the delivery was interrupted by another of Chloe's beautiful performances.

 **** **Sabrina:** **It's beautiful!** _ **(grabs it)**_

 **** **Chloé:** _ **(slaps Sabrina's hand)**_ **Look, don't touch!**

Nathanael: Oh yeah! The famous bracelet!

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Put it away, Chloé! It could get in the wrong hands!**

 **** **Chloé:** **I wonder how many croissants your dad would have to sell to buy you one of these? What am I saying? He'd have to sell the whole store!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Well, if you're so rich, obviously you don't need free croissants!**

Alya: That's my girl!

The two friends fist bump.

 **** **Chloé:** **Ugh, jealous.**

 **** **Plagg:** **Is that Camembert?** _ **(enters Chloé's bag)**_ **Huh? Oh, that's not Camembert... But it is very shiny. I like shiny, hmm!**

Chloe: It's that bug who took my bracelet.

Plagg: Hey, who's a bug?

Adrien: Plagg, I don't think you can argue right now. Want I remind you what's coming?

 **** **Marlena:** **Unfortunately, I have no dishes to share. But maybe Mr. Bourgeois will invite you all to the hotel and treat you to lunch!**

 **** _ **(Students applauding, Agent Roger laughing)**_

Kim: Hey, we never had that lunch.

Yvan: What were you waiting for?

 **** **Plagg:** _ **(balancing the bracelet)**_ **He he...ohh...Ah! Ah!** _ **(the bracelet slips from the bag)**_

 **** **Marinette:** _ **(trips with the bracelet)**_ **Wahh!**

Tikki: Oh Plagg! Really? How can someone so small cause so big damage.

Plagg: Should I remind you that I'm the god of destruction.

 **** _ **(The other students gasp)**_

 **** **Chloé:** **Geez, is there a day when you're not tripping over something?**

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **Next on the list is Sabrina's father, a policeman. Officer Roger!** _ **(students applaud)**_

 **** **Roger:** **I've been a police officer for 15 years, and I firmly believe that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

Sabrina: The best policeman in town.

 **** **Chloé:** _ **(gasps)**_ **My bracelet! It's gone! I had it a second ago.** _ **(looks at Marinette)**_ **You! You stole it!**

 **** **Marinette:** **What? What are you talking about?!**

 **** **Chloé:** **You unpurposedly tripped on my bag so you could steal my bracelet!** _ **(to Roger)**_ **You're a policeman! Arrest her!**

 **** **Tom:** **My daughter is not a thief!**

 **** **Roger:** _ **(blows whistle)**_ **Hold on a minute, Miss Bourgeois, we don't accuse without proof!**

 **Now, everyone, calm down, please. Maybe you simply misplaced your bracelet.**

 **** **Chloé:** **You're calling me a liar?! Daddy!**

Alya: And she calls Daddy to the rescue.

Max: Yeah as usual!

Nathanael: The worst is that he answers ...

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Roger, I demand you search this girl!**

 **** **Chloé:** **Ha!**

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **Please, everybody!**

Rose: Oh! Poor Mrs. Bustier.

Mylène: Yes, it must not have been his best day.

Ms. Bustier: I had better ones. Thanks girls.

Most of the students jumps at the sound of their teacher's voice. Nobody has seen her coming back to the gym. But obviously, like many people, she is curious to see herself on screen. And this episode interests her, she has never been informed of the following events.

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Need I remind you that as mayor of this city, I am your superior!**

 **** **Roger:** **But sir, it's against the law! I can't just go—**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **All right. Then you're no longer a police officer!**

 **** **Roger:** **Mayor, you can't be serious! Over a missing bracelet?**

Marinette: I must confess Sabrina that your father is a truly honest and competent policeman. He can be proud of him. He stood up to the mayor and stayed true to his principles.

Sabrina: Thank you Marinette. I'm very proud of him.

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **This is my daughter's bracelet we're talking about! You're incompetent and you're fired! Get out!**

 **** **Roger:** **Aww...**

 **** **Chloé:** **Good! Let's call Ladybug! I'm sure** _ **she'll**_ **actually do something!**

Alya: I don't know about you Marinette, but I don't feel like Ladybug wants to help her.

Marinette: Maybe she should think before accusing people.

The students in the class giggle as they realize what have happened. Chloe accused the heroine she was demanding. What irony!

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Parent-child relationships can be so complicated. And the perfect breeding ground for stress. When there's no more law and order, there's only chaos left.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil little akuma, and take control of this policeman!**

Adrien remembers that he has a service to ask Max.

Adrien: Hey Max! Wanna count something for me? I would like you to spot each time Chloe is responsible for an akuma attack.

Max: Of course!

Chloe: Hey, if we count mines, we count those of every student in this class.

Adrien: If nobody has objection, me neither.

Nobody interferes.

Max: Okay, the count starts. Uh for Copycat, I don't know who to blame.

Marinette: Give us each one a point, it doesn't bother me.

Adrien: Me neither.

Max: So, if my calculations are correct, Chloe, Kim, Marinette and Adrien, each earn a point so far.

Alix: Be happy Kim, it's a competition where I won't kick your ass.

 **Scene: The street. Roger gets in his police car.**

 **Roger:** **Hah! He expects me to break the law? That's just, just... criminal!** _ **(an akuma flies and possesses his whistle.)**_

Alix: Talk about a mayor. That sucks!

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Rogercop, I am Hawk Moth. This city needs a true ruthless righter of wrongs, and that is where you come in.**

 **** **Roger:** **Yes sir!** _ **(turns into Rogercop)**_

Sabrina: Oh no! Dad don't do that!

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Ladybug and Cat Noir must be destroyed if you want to attain ultimate retribution! You will seize Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses for me! Do we have an agreement?**

 **** **Rogercop:** **Affirmative. Cat Noir and Ladybug will be powerless against me, and justice will prevail in the streets of Paris.**

Kim: Woua! Cool the car.

Adrien: Yeah, I know and it's even flying.

His tone indicates that he is as excited as a kid in front of a particularly extraordinary toy. This cause the exasperation of his partner.

 **Scene: College. Mr. Dupain and the Mayor have a discussion.**

 **Tom:** **Don't even think about getting near my daughter or her bag!**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Do you know who I am?**

Alya: Knowing Mr. Dupain, he probably doesn't give a damn about who he is.

Marinette: Exactly!

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **Please, gentlemen! This is a school here! Think of the children! Surely the bracelet is around here someplace.**

Mylène: How can you keep this calm Mrs. Bustier.

The teacher has a small smile. She remembers that moment perfectly and she was internally panicking.

 **** **Marinette:** **It probably just rolled out of her bag or something!**

 **** **Alya:** **If I were her bracelet, I'd try and get as far away as possible from that crazy brat too.** _ **(Marinette laughs.)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Hey! Nino's been filming everything this whole time! We can see what really happened!**

Ms. Bustier: Nice rep's job Marinette.

Marinette: Thank you ma'am but if I remember correctly, it was not my greatest performance.

 **** **Tom:** _ **(from phone)**_ **Marinette will come around and pass out some croissants baked—**

 **** _ **(Nino fast-forwards the video, cutting to the scene where Sabrina has the bracelet)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Well, there you have it! Sabrina was holding Chloé's bracelet!**

 **** **Sabrina:** **Yes! But I gave it back straight after!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Chloé, why don't you take a look in your BFF's bag?**

Marinette: Yeah, it was not my best rep performance.

Chloe: Obviously.

Alya: Hey, no one could have done better than you. Look, everyone is watching but no one is helping.

 **** **Sabrina:** **Are you saying I'm a thief?!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Nope! Chloé's the one calling people thieves without any proof. I'm simply going from what's on the video.**

 **** **Sabrina:** **Grrr!** _ **(knocks Nathaniel's sketchbook, revealing a drawing of the bracelet. Chloé and Sabrina gasp.)**_

 **** **Nathaniel:** **Yes, I did sketch the bracelet, but I didn't do anything else!**

 **Scene: Street. Ms. Mendeleiev throws a piece of litter on the floor, and Rogercop grabs the litter. He flies to where Ms. Mendeleiev is.**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **Huh?**

 **** **Rogercop:** **You're under arrest!**

 **** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **What? What for?**

Kim: She's always so charming.

Juleka: Yeah, let's say tact is not her thing.

 **** **Rogercop:** **You threw litter on a public sidewalk, jaywalked and crossed the red light.**

 **** **Ms. Mendeleiev:** **Well, I suppose I did. But you can't arrest me! Who are you anyway? You don't look like a policeman!**

 **** **Rogercop:** _ **(throws cuffs at her)**_ **I sentence you to trash duty.** _ **(He blows his whistle, which controls the handcuffs and makes Ms. Mendeleiev put the litter in the trashcan.)**_ **Next mission: Seeking justice on Mayor Bourgeois.**

Nino: Ok Sabrina, for this moment of pure bliss, please, say thank you to your father on my behalf.

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Give me the tape! I'll have it analyzed by professionals!**

 **** **Nino:** **No way! It's my camera!**

Alya: Wow! And you're calling me crazy with my phone.

Nino: Hey I'm not one to give in under threat.

Alya: And that's why I love you.

She kisses him, triggering grunts from their comrades

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Who do you think you're dealing with? I am the mayor of this city! Where's the school principal? I want to see the principal!**

 **** _ **(Adrien leaves the classroom, with Plagg having the bracelet stuck on his head)**_

Alix: Hey, how come nobody saw that? Kim, you spot spiders 100 meters away and you didn't notice that big bug moving on the ground.

Kim: I was too busy listening to the Mayor shouting.

Nathanael: Like father, like daughter.

Max: And why no one wondered about seeing Adrien fly away?

Alya: You're right! I've been a very bad reporter on this one.

 **** **Plagg:** **I won't bother you with the story. It's a long, boring—**

 **** **Adrien:** **Oh yes, you will explain, and fast! You realize we have a big problem, don't you?**

 **** **Plagg:** **If by big you are referring to my rock-hard abs? Well, thanks for noticing!**

Tikki and Marinette roll their eyes. Plagg shows a satisfied smile.

Nino: Really man, your kwami was made for you. You see, you're not even able to stay mad at him.

 **** **Adrien:** _ **(hears some footsteps, and sees Rogercop)**_ **Now we have a bigger problem!**

 **** **Fred:** _ **(sees Rogercop)**_ **Hey! You can't just walk in here!**

Yvan: No doubt, Mylène, your father is really brave.

Marinette: He should be a little less brave if you want my opinion.

 **** **Rogercop:** **I can go wherever I want, whenever I want. I am the law.**

 **** **Fred:** **Well, I'm the authority around here—**

 **** **Rogercop:** **You are guilty of obstructing the path of justice!** _ **(fires cuffs at him)**_ **I sentence you to move around!** _ **(blows whistle, causing Fred to run uncontrollably out of the room)**_

Mylene: Daddy NO… Oh poor Daddy!

 **** **Fred:** **Wait! I can't control my arm! What are you—**

 **** **Adrien:** **What do you mean I can't transform?**

 **** **Plagg:** **If you transform, the bracelet will get absorbed with me and damage your powers!**

Tikki: Still, I'm amazed. You have learned some lessons.

Plagg: There's more in that god than meets the eyes. I'm a mine of information.

 **** **Adrien:** **Ahhhh...**

 **** **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Mwahahahaha! It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

Alix : Freak !

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont.** **Marinette and her classmates still talk about Chloé's missing bracelet.**

 **Marinette:** **See, Chloé? I tripped on the bag, but Sabrina held the bracelet, Nathaniel sketched it, we are all suspects!**

 **** **Nathaniel:** **Hey! What's that supposed to mean? I didn't swipe her bracelet!**

Nathanael: Yeah, that was so uncool Mari.

Marinette: I know, sorry Nat.

 **** **Marinette:** **And nether did I! But when it comes down to it, Chloé can accuse anyone and everyone!**

 **** **Chloé:** **Fine! Since you're a suspect, you'll have no problem letting me search your bag!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Okay! As long as you also search everyone else's too!**

 **** **Nathaniel:** **No one's searching my bag!**

Chloe: And what could have been so important to hide in your bag? More scribbles of you and Maritrash?

Marinette: His drawings are far from being scribbles. I personally love what he does.

She is sincere, of course. She has always thought Nathanael's talent was incredible. This remark allows her, in addition, to apologize for the blunder she had done on the screen and, hopefully, annoy Chloe ...

Juleka: Yes, I too find your things sensass Nat!

Nathanael turns to Juleka with a surprised look but she is not looking at him. She is very apparently very busy watching something on her fingers, and there is a slight blush on the part of her face that her hair doesn't hide.

 **** **Tom:** **Marinette, let the adults handle this.**

 **** **Marinette:** **Papa, she called me a thief! I'm just defending myself.**

 **** **Tom:** **You're also accusing all of your friends like Chloé's doing to you!**

Alya: See Chloe, that's a good father. Someone who helps his daughter learn from her mistakes.

Chloe: And how does that make her happier?

Mylène: I pity you so much Chloe!

She has taken everyone by surprise. Mylène, the discreet and joyous Mylène, has thrown this poisoned arrow at Chloe.

Chloe: Pff ... At least I'm not wearing my leaving room's carpet as an hairstyle. But what am I saying, the carpet in my living room never been so awful.

Yvan gets up to reply but Mylène stops him with one hand. "She is not worth it," she whispers.

 **** **Sabrina:** **I'm Chloé's BFF! I wouldn't steal from her!**

 **** **Max:** **What about Adrien? He was in at least 4 and a half seconds of that video!**

 **** **Kim:** **Then we haven't seen him since!**

Kim: Hey Max! Our intuition was good no?

 **** **Marinette:** **Oh, not Adrien! I mean, why would he need to steal a bracelet? If anyone's guilty, it's gotta be one of us.**

Adrien: Always so ready to take my defense my Lady!

Marinette: Hey, that was true! Why would you steal a bracelet, you can buy hundreds like that?

Adrien: And I can buy you hundreds too.

Nathanael: What a showoff!

Marinette: That's sweet Kitty but your money won't buy me you know?

Adrien: I'd never dare to have such intentions. Anyway, there is not enough money on earth to worth you milady.

He kisses her on the hand.

Alix: Damn Adrien, we just ate there!

 **** **Nathaniel:** **What? Are you accusing us?**

 **** **Kim:** **I want an attorney!**

 **** **Tom:** **Marinette, stop already!**

 **** **Sabrina:** **We should speak to the parents too!**

Tikki: Okay Plagg, I must approve when you say that you are the god of destruction. You saw the mess you caused.

Adrien: And all this for your stomach again.

Plagg smirks. He just loves chaos.

 **** **Rogercop:** _ **(enters the classroom)**_ **Where is the mayor?**

 **** **Sabrina:** **Dad?!**

 **** **Marinette: That's her dad?!**

Max: How can Sabrina recognizes her father with a single glance despite all his outfit while Marinette and Adrien's parents still haven't idea that they are Ladybug and Cat Noir because of a simple mask.

Rose: It must be part of their costume's magic.

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **Hello, may I help you?**

 **** **Rogercop:** **Where is the mayor?**

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **I think he already left, sir!**

 **** **Rogercop:** **Are you lying?**

 **** **Miss Bustier:** **Yes. I mean, no!**

Alya: Mrs Bustier, we can't say that you are not honest.

Mrs. Bustier laughs a little. Looking at herself as she does, she can't deny that she has been rather brave in her role. She looks affectionately at the class she is going to take charge of for the coming year.

When Mr. Damocles and Mr. Fu has approached her to be the teacher responsible of this new "project", they have told her about the qualities they have seen in her. Her calm, strength of character, intelligence, gentleness, courage and sense of duty have made her the best candidate. At first, she was not sure she was the right person to get on this adventure. In addition to the teaching load, there would be many emotional situations to neutralize. But as she watches this episode with her students, she realizes how natural it had been for her to do so. It will be a great experience

 **** **Rogercop:** **If no one speaks up, I'll put you all under arrest! Where is your father?**

 **** **Chloé:** **I don't know!**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Mr. Principal, I demand that you find who stole my daughter's bracelet ASAP! Or your job is on the line, sir! ...**

Alya: A closed mouth catch no flies...

 **** **Marinette:** **I was only trying to defend myself! My dad's right. I ended up accusing everyone in the process. Through this, Tikki, I don't think any of us took it.**

 **** **Tikki:** **I'm sure you'll find a way to make it right!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Yeah, well, right now, we gotta transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on!** **Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Scene: Locker room. Adrien tries to get the bracelet out of Plagg's head.**

 **Plagg:** **I thought it was a Camembert box! Anyone can make a mistake!**

 **** **Adrien:** **You're always thinking with your stomach! Wait... hmm.** _ **(takes a piece of Camembert and spices it with pepper)**_ **A bit of pepper...**

Marinette: It was a great idea!

Adrien: Why do you say that with a surprised tone?

 **** **Plagg:** _ **(sniffs the Camembert)**_ **Ah, ah, Ah-CHOO!** _ **(flies off, the bracelet gets off his head)**_

 **** **Adrien:** **Gesundheit!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **** **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Mr. Bourgeois demands Mr. Damocles to find her daughter's bracelet.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois:** **I'm warning you! If you don't find my daughter's bracelet by this evening, I'll cut off all your city funds for the school. Understood?**

 **** **Mr. Damocles:** **But sir, how am I supposed to—**

 **** _ **(Rogercop enters the office)**_

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Didn't anyone have teached you to knock before entering?**

Nathanael: Of course, whenever someone breaks down the door, the first thing to reproached him is not to have knocked.

 **** **Rogercop:** **Justice doesn't need an invitation. Mayor, you're under arrest for abuse of power.**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** _ **(gasps)**_ **Look who's talking!**

 **** _ **(Rogercop is about to put handcuffs on him, but Ladybug appears and stops him.)**_

As at each of her entries, the comrades applaud the arrival of Ladybug.

 **** **Rogercop:** **Ladybug. Paris has a new righter of wrong. Your services are no longer required.**

 **** **Ladybug:** **I can't let you go around accusing everyone of any little wrongdoing!** _ **(dodges Rogercop's lasers)**_

 **** _ **(Rogercop sees Fred, still running)**_

 **** **Chloé:** **Mr. Rogercop, I need your help.**

Alya: Oh my god Chloe, there really is something that you missed.

 **** _ **(Rogercop sees that Mr. Bourgeois is escaping, and chases him.)**_

 **** **Chloé:** **Hey! Come back!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug sees Rogercop leaving, and catches him with her yo-yo, but he escapes.)**_

Adrien: It looks like you had met your match.

Marinette: Yeah, I've rarely walk on a so tiny line.

She lifts her face to give him a smile. He give her an astonished look.

Adrien: Am I dreaming or you just make a pun?

She laughs and go back to the projection.

 _ **(Rogercop sees Mr. Bourgeois, but Cat Noir stops Rogercop)**_

 **Rogercop:** **You are disturbing justice, Cat Noir. You are going to pay for this.**

 **Cat Noir:** **You can add bodily harm to the charges!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir dodges his lasers, and tries to attack Rogercop, but he knocks Cat Noir to the trashcan)**_

Kim: or... not

Adrien: Maybe I should have keep my cards hidden.

 **** **Ladybug:** **Listen! You're Sabrina's dad, and a good cop! Don't let the evil person who gave you these powers make an evil cop out of you!**

Sabrina: Oh Marinette! It was so nice.

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Don't listen to that liar! Take their Miraculouses! Their powers belong to me!**

 **** **Rogercop:** **Justice must prevail in the streets of Paris!**

 **** _ **(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them. She tries to reach Rogercop, but he swings her into the school's court.)**_

Max: Impossible that you never get hurt. Have you seen the blows you are taking?

Mylène: It's magic Max!

 **** **Rogercop:** **The Mayor must pay for getting rid of his best police officer!**

 **** **Chloé:** **Mr. Rogercop! I've got a serious problem! Worse than a bad hair day!**

Alix: Oh damn Chloe!

Chloe: What? It was much worse, no?

Most of the students groan in despair.

 **** **Rogercop:** **Come with me and we'll talk about it.**

 **** **Chloé:** **Okay!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Chloé, no!**

Chloe: See Adrikins how you care about me. You flew without hesitation to my rescue.

Adrien: I never said I didn't care about you. And stop calling me Adrikins.

 **** _ **(Rogercop is driving his car, when the roof thuds. He sees Cat Noir, and sets his car to aerial mode)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **I bet you missed me.**

Alya: Hey, do I have to start listing all those times where YOU flirt?

Adrien: I hope you have a good pencil.

Marinette: Hey!

Adrien: But you were right though. I missed you.

 **** _ **(The car starts spinning, both gasp)**_

 **** **Chloé:** **So! I know that Marinette girl is the one who stole my bracelet. She must be arrested!**

Mylène: Chloe, you just rolled over I don't know how many times in a flying car and that's still your priority?

 **** _ **(Rogercop hits the brakes, and activates the Auto Pilot)**_

 **** **Computer:** **Auto Pilot engaged.**

 **** **Chloé:** **Hello? Are you listening to me?**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Thanks for the lasso, lassie.**

 **** **Chloé:** **Hey! Where are you going? Who's going to drive this car?**

Whispers of disapproval are heard throughout the gymnasium.

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Did I ever thank you for the lift?**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir fight Rogercop, but he dodges their attacks. Rogercop pounds the car, making it spin. Ladybug and Cat Noir try not to fall.)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Where'd you get those shoes? I could use a pair like that!**

 **** _ **(Rogercop knocks Ladybug, and she falls.)**_

Marinette: See? With your bad jokes, you distracted me.

Adrien doesn't really listen to her. He is already anticipating what will happen on the screen.

 **** **Ladybug:** **Grab on to me!**

 _ **(The yo-yo misses.)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **No! Ladybug!** _ **(to Rogercop)**_ **What have you done?!**

Adrien shivers. He clearly remembers that moment. That moment when he has failed, that moment in which, by his fault, he has thought he had lost his Lady. It is one of his worst memories.

Marinette shifts a little more against him. She has herself faced this kind of situation so often, that she understands her partner. But for now, she wants to show him that she is alive, at his side, his. His? No... not really his. She has not decided yet. Well, everything goes so fast, how could she already know? Right?

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Snatch his Miraculous! His ring!**

 **** _ **(Rogercop tries to take off Cat Noir's ring, but Cat Noir throws his staff inside the exhaust pipe using his legs. This causes a small explosion that fires away the staff and makes Rogercop lose his grip on Cat Noir, who then falls)**_

Alya: There you play with my nerves!

 **** **Cat Noir:** _ **(tries to grab his staff)**_ **Ugh! Unn, uh... nice day for a swim!** _ **(grabs the staff. He is about to fall, but Ladybug grabs him with her yo-yo)**_ **Well, hey. I'm head over heels to see you, my lady.** _ **(tries to kiss her, but Ladybug makes him fall)**_

Adrien: I read regret everywhere on your face.

Marinette: You should relearn to read.

Meanwhile, the students have all burst out laughing at the cat's misfortune.

 **** **Ladybug:** **You're welcome. You owe me one.**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Sure thing. But I'll take the credit for that.**

 **** _ **(Rogercop is in his car)**_

 **** **Computer:** **Mayor's limousine. Located.**

 **** _ **(Rogercop flies to where the Mayor is)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **There's no point running after him anyway. He's way out of our reach now.**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Well, if it's the mayor he wants...**

 **** **Ladybug:** **He'll be heading straight for the City Hall.**

Rose: So cute! You even finish the sentences of the other

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Do I sense a plan?**

Adrien: And finally, I never knew what it was.

 **Scene: City Hall. Rogercop breaks in.**

 **Rogercop:** **Let's go!**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Call up all available police forces, ASAP! That's an order!**

 **** **Civilians:** **Ahh!**

 **** _ **(Rogercop makes a hole in the door. His car enters the city hall.)**_

Max: Impossible to make a hole as precise at this distance.

Yvan: It's magic, Max!

 **** **Rogercop:** **Bourgeois, I'm taking over. Relinquish your powers.**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Never!**

 **** _ **(Rogercop puts handcuffs on him)**_

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **These handcuffs won't change my mind.**

 **** **Rogercop:** **Then maybe this will.** _ **(blows whistle, releases Chloé)**_

 **** **Chloé:** **Hey!**

Marinette: See Chloe, that's why we ask that you stay away from attacks. You see the trouble you gave to your father?

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Don't you dare put a finger on my little girl!**

Nathanael: Sure thing!

 **** **Rogercop:** **So much for your powers!** **Haha! Ha ha ha ha!**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** _ **(from screen)**_ **Paris has a new superpower. His name is Rogercop. I hereby relinquish all authority to Rogercop. All citizens are ordered to answer at him.**

 **** **Rogercop:** **Ladybug and Cat Noir are now outlaws. They must be hunted out and taken into custody immediately.**

Kim: Oups!

 **** _ **(The police officers try to catch Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they escape)**_

 **** **Officer:** **Let's go get 'em!**

 **Scene: City Hall at nighttime. Ladybug and Cat Noir hide from the police.**

Mylène: How long have you been there?

Marinette: In fact, we spent the day fleeing from them. With the fucking helicopters, we had to change places constantly.

Adrien: I'm great at playing cat and mouse.

Several protests the bad joke of the young man.

 **Cat Noir:** **So now, we're the nation's most wanted felons?**

 **** **Ladybug:** **And we haven't done anything!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Exactly! You can't accuse someone without proof! We should go and defend ourselves in the Court of Law!**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Not while Rogercop's the Chief of Justice.**

 **** **Cat Noir:** _ **(sighs)**_ **How many times have we saved Paris?**

 **** **Ladybug:** **We're still saving Paris.**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir appears, and the officers sees him. He does a little dance.)**_

Nino: Dude, you just gave yourself there! Admit that your father has made you follow tap dance lessons.

Adrien remains silent.

Marinette: Hey, I wanna know too!

Adrien murmurs something inaudible.

Alya: I'm sorry but we haven't hear a thing!

Adrien: Yeah! Okay, I took tap dance classes.

His response sparks laughter among his comrades.

Alya: And I thought you had finished to surprise me.

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Something about Paris just makes you wanna dance.**

 **** **Rogercop:** **You won't be dancing after I'm through with you. Arrest him!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Does that mean you won't be joining me?** _ **(dodges the officers)**_

Chloe: And she's still leaving you alone with an entire army. Seriously?

Adrien: It's my job Chloe.

Yvan: And you're too hallucinating when you fight dude.

Adrien: Thank you Yvan.

 **Scene: Inside the City Hall. Ladybug enters, and Chloé notices her.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(whispering loudly)**_ **Go, Ladybug, go!**

Alya: Ladies and gentlemen please applaud the brilliant performance of Chloé Bourgeois.

The students laugh heartily, applauding and hissing.

Chloe: Okay, can we let go please.

 **** _ **(Rogercop turns around and sees Ladybug, who looks exasperated at Chloé.)**_

 **** **Rogercop:** **Ladybug, it is time for justice to prevail.**

 **** _ **(Rogercop fires lasers at Ladybug, but she dodges them with her yo-yo.)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **You got justice and revenge all mixed up, Rogercop! Lucky Charm!** _ **(A pair of oven mitts appears)**_ **Oven mitts? What am I supposed to do with this?**

Kim: That's the best, a baker's daughter who doesn't know what to do with an oven mitt.

 **** _ **(Rogercop fires lasers at her again, but she dodges them)**_

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Fabulous... so wickedly fabulous!**

 **Scene: Outside the City Hall. Cat Noir defeated all the officers.**

 **Cat Noir:** **Okay, show's over. Sorry, no encore tonight.**

Following that statement, the students begin to applaud and whistle as if it really is the end of a show. It must be said that despite his questionable remarks, Cat Noir had been quite spectacular on this one.

Listening to his comrades' reactions, Adrien feel his heart lighten up. He has never really been jealous of his partner's popularity, but such a demonstration is always a good thing.

 _ **(enters the City Hall, and Ladybug joins him)**_

 **** **Rogercop:** _ **(blows whistle)**_ **Get Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **** _ **(Chloé and Mr. Bourgeois knock them, but Ladybug and Cat Noir take them away)**_

 **** **Chloé:** **Hey! My hair!**

Once again, she gets signs of discontent from other students.

 **** _ **(Rogercop shoots lasers at Ladybug and Cat Noir)**_

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Stop shooting like an idiot, Rogercop! You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 **** **Ladybug:** **The akuma must be in his whistle. We've gotta get to it!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **How?**

 **** _ **(Rogercop finds them and shoots lasers at them)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **When you're ready, my lady.**

Marinette: Hey ... the pressure!

Adrien: What, we were being shot at, I recall you.

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and Rogercop's arms, a mitt and a belt light up. Ladybug grabs the belt)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **Okay, I have an idea but I still need something like... a ring.**

 **** _ **(Rogercop makes a hole in the wall, Ladybug and Cat Noir escape. Ladybug grabs the oven mitt, and hides.)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **Where am I gonna get a ring from?**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir grabs Chloé's bracelet, and rolls it)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Ladybug, over there!**

Marinette: First: how did you do that without me seeing you? And secondly: I always thought that Cat Noir had never lied to me.

Adrien: You didn't ask me question so I didn't lie. And, sorry to disappoint you, but to protect my identity, I lied to you dozens of times.

 **** **Ladybug:** **That's Chloé's bracelet! Exactly what I need.** _ **(grabs the bracelet)**_ **Fend off Rogercop as long as you can.**

Adrien: And why did I not realize when you talked about Chloe's bracelet. How could have you known?

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Whenever you're ready. Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to destroy the floor beneath Rogercop, who falls. Cat Noir is held by a cuff. Meanwhile, Ladybug uses the two mitts attached to the belt to cover Rogercop's hands. She uses the belt to tie the hands, and then takes Rogercop's whistle)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **I gotcha!** _ **(stomps on the whistle, releasing its akuma)**_

 **** **Rogercop;** **Noooooo!**

 **** **Ladybug:** **No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma and turns it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. [Miraculous Ladybug (superpower)|[Miraculous Ladybug]]!** _ **(She throws the Lucky Charm in the air. Its energy reverts everything back to normal, and Rogercop turns back into Roger.)**_

 **** **Roger:** **Uhh... what am I doing up here?**

 **** **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **Pound it!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **As Rogercop would say, "Justice has prevailed in the streets of Paris!"** _ **(His Miraculous beeps.)**_ **I'd stick around, but then you'd see me without my mask and... you wouldn't be able to resist me.**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Hehe... I doubt that, but I'll have to take your word for it.**

Alya: And yet. You have not been able to resist for a long time.

Marinette: Alya

Adrien: So I was right, no?

Marinette: I can still decide to sleep somewhere else.

Adrien: Yes, but it would be so cold without your Kitty at your side.

 _ **(She puts Chloé's bracelet back in her bag)**_

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **You may have eluded me this time, Ladybug, but one of these days, I'll be ruling the world! And you and Cat Noir won't be a part of it!**

 **Scene: City Hall. Roger returns Chloé's bag to her.**

 **Roger:** **I think this belongs to you, miss.**

 **** **Chloé:** **My bag!** _ **(sees her bracelet)**_ **My bracelet! But... how?**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Roger! You found the bracelet?**

 **** **Roger:** **Actually it turns out it was in Chloé's bag all along! Must've fallen into a side pocket when that girl tripped over it.**

Alix: It's me where or he only brought the damn handbag. How, did he know that the bracelet was in it? He searched your bag Chloe?

Sabrina: Hey, my father is not like that. He may have just noticed it by taking the bag.

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Well, Roger, I do apologize for being so accusatory, and firing you for no good reason.**

 **** **Ladybug:** **I think Officer Roger has proven his excellence to you, Mr. Mayor. You'd be wrong not to keep him on.**

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Of course, Ladybug! You're right. And actually, it's Lieutenant Roger now.**

Sabrina: Thanks to you Chloe, my father is a lieutenant now.

Marinette: I must be dreaming, it's because of her that he was fired and akumatized.

Sabrina: Yes, but now he's a lieutenant.

Chloe smiles victoriously at Marinette who simply decides to give up.

 **** **Roger:** **Thank you, Mr. Mayor. I'm proud to be on the force, and I vow to uphold my firm belief that every citizen is innocent until proven guilty.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug's Miraculous beeps, and she exits the City Hall.)**_

 **** **Mr. Bourgeois:** **Very good. A valuable lesson learned. Right, Chloé?**

 **** **Chloé:** **Ugh! Yes, daddy.**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Lesson learned!** _ **(swings away with her yo-yo)**_

Nathanael: I'd bet she would do the exact same thing if it happen tomorrow.

Chloe: Okay, we haven't ask you!

The students get up to stretch their legs. Some come to sit with Marinette and Adrien to satisfy their curiosity. With everything he saw on screen, Adrien gets more and more comfortable with Marinette. Now that he knows why she was acting oddly with him in his civil form, he wants to have a little fun. He puts his arm around her waist and presses her even closer to him. He sees her blush slightly as she chats with Rose and Juleka. He can't take his eyes off her face, she is so cute.

For her part, the girl is happy to have a reason not to be alone with Adrien. First, he is visibly more bold in his actions. She doesn't know whether she likes it or not yet. In fact, her heart is on cloud #9 but her head never stops remind her that it's going too fast. She would have preferred to have time alone to think, but obviously it won't happen until the next day. She hopes that the following viewing will bring her some clarification. In the meantime, if she cans delay the moment she will have to discuss alone with Adrien again, it might give her time to find answers to give him.


	8. The Pharaoh

While Marinette is stuck with Rose and Juleka, Alya takes the opportunity to test the waters with Adrien. Nino with her, she comes to sit at his side. Engrossed by the contemplation of his neighbor, he doesn't even notice the newcomers.

"Hey, Romeo!" Adrien jumps at hearing Alya's voice. "Hey Alya!" He lets go Marinette to turn to his friends.

"How you doing with all these new emotions? "

"Don't know, it's hard to explain. See, it's totally scary to see his identity revealed like that overnight and to that many people. But knowing that Marinette is Ladybug ... it's just too much ... "

"Regrets?" Alya knows too well what the answer will be.

"What? No no! Are you kidding me? Who else could be Ladybug? The more I think about it, the more it's obvious. It's perfect. She is perfect." He laughs "except for the kleptomania thing..."

"And the self-confidence" adds the redhead. "And you know, even if I try as hard as I can to help her, I think that you alone can change something. She really needs you. "

"You two are made for each other Dude. You don't even have to talk to understand each other, you're mind-blowing! "

"Thanks Nino, can you tell her please?"

"Hey, are you talking about me?" Juleka and Rose has left and somewhere deep inside her, Marinette has to admit that she finds her world a little colder without Adrien's arms.

"In fact, we were talking about you," her bestfriend replies taking care to point the two superheroes.

Marinette pretends to ignore her. It's not like it's the first time Alya has made this kind of hint. She prefers to change the subject and turns to Adrien. "I wonder what Master Fu want to talk you about?"

"I don't even know the guy... so how come you know who he is?"

"Who are we talking about?" Asks Alya?

"Master Fu, it's the guy Mrs. Bustier introduced to us earlier, that's the great Guardian, the one who gave our Miraculous to Adrien and got sick once and he cured her. "

Adrien is surprised. "Kwamis can get sick? I'm surprised Plagg never had indigestion."

"I ignored it too until it happened and only he can heal them. I went to see him again when Tikki needed some answers. However I don't have a clue about what he can want from you. "

"I guess he just wants to know me, he already seems to know a bit about you."

"I don't think that's it. I got the impression that he wanted to warn you about something. It's weird, why only you?"

"But you'll be here too, My Lady."

"Yes, because you want it, but that's not what he asked from the start. Thank you for trusting me so much."

Adrien smiles and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for being yourself."

She blushes and get up to fetch her Kwami who was talking to Mylène and Yvan. Adrien, meanwhile, returns to Alya and Nino. Together, they make assumptions, each one more crazy than the other, about what the Great Guardian can have to tell him.

But deep down, Adrien is a little worried. The only mystery that has never been elucidated in his life is the disappearance of his mother. He doesn't see how Master Fu can know anything about it, but if they ever get there, he will need the support of his Lady. She is the only one that can give him that courage.

Soon the minutes has run out on the screen. The students returns to their places for the new projection.

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed.**

 **Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog.** _ **(Helicopter noises)**_ **Huh? What is that?** _ **(Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.)**_ **. Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride.** _ **(Alya runs over and picks up the book.)**_ **Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** _ **very**_ **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student,** _ **(zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from)**_ **in real life? Whoa!**

Alya: And I was right.

 **Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

Alya: I had this book for two days and I never only thought to look if there was a name in it.

Marinette: Doubt it, I always forget to write my name in the books.

 **Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

Adrien: I understand that the questioning hasn't started today.

Tikki: If only you knew ...

Marinette: What? You never doubt?

Adrien: Nope! Not on my superhero status.

Marinette: Of course!

 **Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from.** _ **(Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.)**_ **This will show you why.**

 **Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

 **Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: At the museum?**

 **Tikki: You'll see!**

 **Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise.**

Nino: And you fell for that?

Alya: Hey you know me, when It's about Ladybug ...

 **Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum.**

 **Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

 **Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

 **Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself—**

 **Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

Alya: Nice try!

 **Alya:** _ **(elbows Marinette)**_ **Hmm, yesterday** _ **somebody**_ **didn't have their textbook in class.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(worried)**_ **Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

Alya: And I believed you.

 **Alya: Hmm...** _ **(chuckles)**_ **Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

 _ **(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**_

Alix: Hey! It's my brother in all his splendor. Sorry you had to get in touch with him.

 **Jalil: It's not broken!**

 **Alya:** _ **(annoyed)**_ **Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

 **Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So you're into Tutankhamun too?** _ **(looks up)**_ **Dad!**

Alix: Yeah, sorry again, he's a little cracked up!

 **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibit's got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

 **Marinette: Well, uh...** _ **(She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.)**_ **Yeah, it's over there.** _ **(She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**_

Alya: That was quite a performance.

 **Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier.**

Kim: Wait dude ... this is your room?

Adrien: Uh, yeah.

Mylène: We hardly notice you... it's so big.

Nathanael: My whole house would hold twice in there.

Kim: And you have a climbing wall dude!

Alix: And a skate ramp?

Max: And arcade games, which ones?

Juleka: Wow, the giant screen!

Kim: You even have a foosball table. We really should spend an evening at you place someday Dude.

Rose: Have you read all these books?

Adrien is used to such remarks about his room. But for him, it is just too much for a person who is always alone. As though Marinette reads his thoughts, she takes his hand and shoots him a smile. Because he wants to hide his discomfort to his Lady, he gives her a look that doesn't announce anything good. "You know, my bed would be smaller and warmer if I shared it with someone."

She sends him one more time on his mattress with a good push. "Paws down Kitty!"

 **Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this** _ **very**_ **same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

 **Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

 **Plagg: Don't you think you know her then?** _ **(eats his cheese)**_ **Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

 **Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

Marinette: Ladies? How many ladies did you smell Don Juan?

Adrien: Is My Lady a little jealous?

She pulls her tongue out and turns her attention to the projection.

 **Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

 **Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

 **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition.**

 **Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

 **Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then...** _ **(under her breath)**_ **for you** _ **or**_ **me.**  
 **(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

Alya: How come I never noticed you talking with your purse?

 **Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics.** _ **(He pushes Marinette aside.)**_ **Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the scepter is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

 **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

 **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

Alya: Hey ! Who was right finally?

 **Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

 **Jalil: I just need to get my hands on Tutankhamun's scepter and recite the spell!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that scepter. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

 **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one!** _ **(He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**_

Yvan: Wow, Alix, your brother, he's really too much.

Alix: Tell me about it!

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

 **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols.**

 **Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

 _ **(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**_

 **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

 **Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

 **Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet.**

 **Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favor in return for this gift.**

 **Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life!** _ **(Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**_

Alix: He really should buy himself a life... man!

 **Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus.**

 **Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

 **Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt.** _ **(She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**_

 **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there.** _ **(sees the Pharaoh)**_ **Huh?**

 **Museum employee:** _ **(blows a whistle)**_ **Hey, you!**

 **Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time!** _ **(His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**_

Kim: What was this stuff, I thought Nino was the one who locking people up in bubbles.

 **Marinette: Alya, hide!**

 **Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster!** _ **(The bubbles fly out of the room.)**_

 _ **(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**_

 **Marinette: Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(whispering, recording a video on her phone)**_ **OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

Nino: Great reporter job Babe! You're a few meters away and you don't see anything.

Alya: Hey in action, everything goes so fast.

Nino: Still! She came out from nowhere, no more Marinette in sight and you haven't even clicked.

Marinette: Hey that's true! You weren't worried about me?

 **The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked.**

 **Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

Alya: Don't tell me that the Ladyblog is useless after that.

Plagg: Especially when the biggest fan is Cat Noir.

Adrien: Shut up Plagg!

 **Adrien: Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 **Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the scepter and the papyrus.**

 _ **(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**_

 **Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

 **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

Mylène: And meanwhile, you just play calmly with your yo-yo.

 **Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up!** _ **(Ladybug shoos her.)**_ **Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

Nino: Of course, that was THE moment.

Chloe: And you were laughing at me. Pffff!

 _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _ **(His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**_

 **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me!** _ **(He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin!** _ **(laughs)**_

Chloe: Disgusting! Did you realize there were corpses in there before you?

Adrien shivers. No, he didn't think about it.

 **Alya:** _ **(recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin)**_ **This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled!** _ **(sees the Pharaoh standing over her)**_ **Hiya!**

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(Places his hands on Alya's face)**_ **Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me!** _ **(He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**_

 **Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

Marinette: See what I mean when I'm talking about being useless on battlefield

 **Ladybug:** _ **(sighs)**_ **Seriously?!** _ **(throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh)**_ **Let her go!**

Alya laughs. "From what I see, I wasn't the only one useless."

"HEY !" Adrien is reacting. She has just touched a chord. One of his greatest fears is indeed to be useless for Ladybug; then to hear it like that, from someone else's mouth, is really painful for the young man. .

 **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

 **Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are.** _ **(He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**_

Adrien: And he was much more powerful than both of us.

Marinette: But not smarter.

 **Alya:** _ **(slightly nervous)**_ **And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**  
 **Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

 **Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

Nino: We know the same person Mari.

Alya smiles proudly. Seriously, they are quite respectables character traits for a journalist and she is certainly not going to deny them.

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to break the bars)**_ **How are we gonna find them?**  
 **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog!** _ **(Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(from video)**_ **Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(his Miraculous blinks)**_ **Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

 **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him.** _ **(They run separate ways)**_

Alya: You really can't get your hands off each others. What's with your hands on his shoulders?

Marinette: We are partners, remember?.

Alya: I especially remember a Marinette who doesn't wanna wash her t-shirt when a certain blond touches her.

Adrien casts a questioning look at Marinette. As an answer, she hides her face.

 _ **(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)**_

 **Alya: Hey!**

 **Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis, bring me mummies!** _ **(His face morphs again.**_

 _ **Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.)**_

Max: A knight's army, a police squad and now a bunch of mummies ...

Kim: Let me guess, Cat Noir gonna take care of them.

Adrien: You guess right.

 **Pharaoh: Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

 **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop!** _ **(She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.)**_ **Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

Nino: See what I said about journalists and their madness?

Alya: Hey, I had a mega scoop there.

Nino: Babe, you were commenting on your own kidnapping.

 **Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

 **Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

 **Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

 **Alya: Offering. What offering?**

 **Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

 **Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

 **Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(laughs)**_

 _ **(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya!** _ **(Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.)**_

Alya: This is where we realize that it is Marinette under the mask.

 **Ladybug: Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles!** _ **(Outside view; her voice is in slow motion)**_ **I've got to get out of this!**

Nathanael: There is really nothing to stop you.

 **Alya:** _ **(from video)**_ **Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out** _ **I'm**_ **the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya.** _ **(Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion)**_ **I'm nearly there!**

 _ **(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)**_

 **Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

 **Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

Tikki: Oh Plagg!

Plagg: What?

Tikki: I'd thought that in more than 5000 years, you had evolved.

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**_

 **Ladybug: Whoa!** _ **(Cat Noir catches her)**_

Max: Nice reflexes Adrien.

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

Alya: Flirt flirt flirt!

 **Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

 _ **(They arrive at the front door, and see rows of mummies.)**_

 **Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

 _ **(They reach the roof.)**_

Rose: Oh look at them, they are still perfectly synchronized. It's so romantic!

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

 **Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin.**

 **Alya:** _ **(sees a figure in the papyrus)**_ **Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

Sabrina: You really had time to notice that? I would just have panicking.

 **Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!  
Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**_

 **Ladybug: Everyone** _ **does**_ **have a past they can learn from.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

 **Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

Plagg: Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Kwamis were created together.

Tikki: In order not to disturb universe's balance, the Miraculous of destruction and creation had to appear at the same time.

Adrien: And that's for your experience Milady... now you know that I too am an experienced man

Alya: Yeah, for flirting!

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(starting the ritual)**_ **Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti!** _ **(The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.)**_ **I bow to you, and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

Kim: Wow, these guys know how to party.

 **Alya:** _ **(as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid)**_ **Ladybug!**

Alya: There I was serious scare!

Juleka: That's crazy!

 **Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

 **Cat Noir: What should we do?**

 **Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

 **Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

Kim: Because you always do it man!

 **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us!** _ **(winks)**_

 **Cat Noir: Sure.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug swings away.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

Marinette: Stop it, you were too happy to act as if, just admit it!

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

 **Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

Yvan: Bunch of bandages? Wrapping up?

Max: Yeah that's funny.

 **Alya: Cat Noir!**

 **Pharaoh: Seize him!** _ **(The mummies run after him.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go?** _ **(He jumps between lamps.)**_

Marinette: It's me or you were a little soft that day.

Adrien looks at her with a strange look. She becomes aware of what she has just said and blushes.

Marinette: Uh ... I mean, your jokes ... they were how to say ... um less convincing.

Adrien: Phew Princess, for a moment I thought you were attacking my manhood.

He has exactly the reaction he wants as she blushes even more and pushes him with all his might.

"Come on Milady, you know I wouldn't want to disappoint you from the start."

"ADRIEN" Her voice has a warning tone.

"No, because Princess, if you knew what I'm capable of ..."

"Stupid cat, you better keep your mouth shut ..."

"Even in your wildest dreams, you don't have..."

And slam, she silences him with a pillow and go sit next to Nino with a satisfied smile.

 **Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**_

Alya: It was one of the greatest moments of my life. Can we do it again one of this day. I mean, without the mummies and everything.

Marinette: Of course!

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

 **Alya:** _ **(recording)**_ **Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until—**

 **Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma, and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

 **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

Alya: See! Thanks to me, Cat Noir knew about the attack and I told you where was the akuma and you keep saying that I'm useless.

 **Alya:** _ **(sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug)**_ **Ahhh!**

 **** _ **(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**_ **  
Alya: Way to go, Ladybug!** _ **(The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.)**_ **No!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug catches the phone.**_

Nino: You saved her phone. You know that even if she wasn't already nut about you at this moment, you'd just finished her.

 **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

 **Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

 **Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**_

 **Cat Noir: What the?** _ **(He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

Nathanael: Wow, that must hurt.

Adrien: I get used to it. She spends her time pulling my ankles like that... that and throwing her yo-yo on my head.

Marinette: Yeah sorry for the yo-yo.

Adrien: Just the yo-yo thing? Really?

 **** _ **(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**_

Max: That's impossible. Impossible for just one man to turn over a bus like that even with your stick.

Marinette: Magic Max.

 **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

 **Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis, bring me mummies!** _ **(He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**_

Max: And how did you do not slide on the window.

Adrien: Magic Max.

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!** _ **(He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

 **** _ **(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**_

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength!** _ **(He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**_

 **Pharaoh:** _ **(grabs the pendant)**_ **It's over.**

Alix: You wish bro!

 **Alya:** _ **(coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness)**_ **Ladybug, save me!**

 **Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a Ladybug costume appears.)**_ **A Ladybug outfit?**

 **Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

Marinette: So little confidence.

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**_

 **Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

 **Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

Marinette: Ok Alya, no hard feelings but I think you lost it there!

 **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

 **Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice** _ **me**_ **instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

Adrien: Hey, did I let that happen?

Marinette: You were probably still angry about the mummies thing.

 **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal.** _ **(He takes Ladybug's hand.)**_ **Horus, give me wings!** _ **(He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**_

 **Alya: Seriously?**

Marinette: Once again Alya, can you focus, please?

 _ **(The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.)**_

 **Alya: Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

Nino: Babe! She just saved your life.

Alya: So what, I still have my pride!

 **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

 **Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh...**

Kim: Is it me Alix or your brother's not the fastest. As if Ladybug was going to be defeated so easily.

Mylène: Hawkmoth wasn't brilliant either.

 _ **(She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.)**_

 **Ladybug: You want my Miraculous? Go get it!** _ **(throws the fake earrings)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Get it!**

 **** _ **(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**_

Alix hides her head in her hands. "Can I change family?"

 **Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.)**_ **No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(catches the akuma)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(turns the akuma into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

 **Jalil: What happened?**

 **** _ **(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**_

 **Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

 **Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure!** _ **(swings away)**_

 **Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

 **Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back, and runs away.)**_

 **Alya:** _ **(laughs)**_

Marinette: You don't have enough attention Kitty or it's a professional deformation to always wanna be in front of the camera.

She has returned to her spot, largely because she has left her bag there, but also because she has no interest in being parted from Adrien any longer. She can't stay mad at him, especially when he is in his civil form, with his "almost" angelic face.

 **Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette.**

 **Alya: Where have you been?**

 **Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

Marinette: That's right! I used that excuse!

 **Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

 **Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

Mylène: Great actress work.

Marinette laughes. "I developped some tricks over time"

 **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

 **Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

 **** _ **(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**_

 **Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth grade history textbook?**

 **Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

 **Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone!** _ **(Marinette giggles to herself.)**_

Alya: Where did you put it?

Marinette: I won't tell you all of my secrets.

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, some day, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

Alix: Ok, he's really playing with my nerves.

 **'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki.**

 **Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

 **Tikki: Kwamis like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

 **Marinette: So...that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

 **Tikki: What do you think?**

 **Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

 **Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

Adrien: Plagg, why don't you ever bother telling me that kind of stuff?

Plagg: Are you kidding me? It's so boring. Anyway, the only time I gave you important informations, you didn't even listen until the end.

 **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

 **Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

 **Marinette: That's what I thought.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Tikki: Yes.**

 **(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

Rose: Oh, I'd like to have a Kwami to cuddle like that too. It's so cute.

 **Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

Adrien: And how was that test?

Marinette: It was a real success. Thanks to Jalil and Alya, if she hadn't found my... ... Adrien, are you ok?

Adrien doesn't listen to her anymore. He is looking behind her, his pupils are following something.

"Kitty"

"Sshh!"

"Adrien, what are you doing?"

"She annoys me."

"Who?"

Marinette turns to see what is keeping her friend's attention. On the wall, she sees a red dot dancing. Turning her gaze to the source, she notices Nino holding a small laser pointer in his hands and moving it on the wall facing Adrien. Alya, by his side can't help laughing.

"Kitty, it's only a light."

To add to his pleasure, Nino brings the red dot closer to Adrien. The young man opens wide eyes and steps back as the light is approaching. When it is in front of him on the mattress, he slaps it to realize it is now on his hand.

Marinette burst out laughing. How the cat-like side of Cat Noir can be so present in Adrien? She would have to ask Tikki one of these days.

Nino ends up turning off his laser. Anyway, he laughs far too hard to be able to direct it any longer. The sudden disappearance of the light snaps Adrien out of his trance. When he becomes aware of what has happened, he blushes.

"Fuck Nino, can't you stop messing with me?"

"Sorry man, it was too easy."

And if it is not embarrassing enough for the young hero, Marinette adds a little more by scratching him behind the ear. "Come on Kitty, it's only for fun."

Adrien can not help but rub his cheek on the hand of his girlfriend, triggering laughters from his three best friends again.

"Really Kitty, I don't think I'll ever get tired of that."


	9. Stormy weather

**STORMY WEATHER**

While the four friends are exploring the limits of Adrien's feline side, the other students are grouped around Kim and Alix in the back of the gym. The young athlete has once again challenged Alix through a basketball match in which the two rivals will be captains.

Alix accepts the challenge. "Okay, get ready to bite the dust, Hey Marinette!"

Marinette raises her head towards her comrades.

"Do you want to join me in kicking butt of this show-off? Basketball. The first team to count 5 baskets wins. Girls against boys?"

Marinette is weighting up the pros and the cons when Kim's voice is heard. "Adrien, can I count on you? "

"Of course. Plagg, claws out! "

"Hey, that's cheating! Tikki spots on! "

As her transformation ended, she turned to her best friend. "Do you mind humiliating boys?"

Alya's face light up with a big smile. "You know me so well!"

The two girls join Alix who has already recruited Mylène and Juleka. In front of them stand the boy's team. In addition to Cat Noir, Kim recruited Nathanaël, Nino and Yvan. The captain of the men's team already sees himself claimed victorious and shows a confident smile: "It's going to be a piece of cake"

Nino is rather uncertain of their chances. "Not so sure Dude, Alya can be a real tigress." Cat Noir adds: "And my Lady's not so tender either." Kim is not convinced: "Come on guys, are you really intimidated by some chicks?"

Alix smirks as Max arrives with the ball. "Okay, the first team to make 5 baskets wins the game." Game in 3, 2.1 "

He throws the ball and Kim is the fastest. He hits it in direction of Nathanael who throws directly to Cat Noir. The cat runs to the basket dribbling and after a graceful flip, counts the first basket for the count of the boys.

"Oh no, won't happen on my shift!" Ladybug quickly finds herself under the basket within a few steps and grabs the ball. She throws it to Alya who spots Alix uncovered in a corner. As soon as the ball is in her hands, the girl runs to the basket and in a skillful throw, scores.

Both teams play in an incredible way until the score is 4 to 4. The screen counts down the last two minutes of the break and the students are becoming more and more competitive. The ball tends to stay in the boys' territory and Cat Noir doesn't want to see the girls counting the winning point. He grabs the ball and expands his staff to propel himself toward the basket. Ladybug is faster, she throws her yo-yo, grabs her partner's ankle and pulls him to her. "Wait a minute Kitty, this is not fair play!"

Cat noir is propelled to the ground but manages to land gracefully on the heroin's side, the ball still in the hands. He quickly analyzes the game before turning to his partner. Then, everything happens fast. Without even taking the time to look, he throws the ball at Kim. At the same moment, he propels Ladybug to the ground and immobilizes her to prevent her from intervening. "Nino, chain your tigress ok?"

Alya does not even have time to react, Nino locks her in his arms and kisses her to destabilize her. While Nathanaël, Yvan, Juleka and Mylène are distracted by Cat Noir's tactics, only Kim and Alix are left to end the match. Unfortunately for the girl, Kim is already far in the girl's territory and his height allows him to easily count the last point.

Ladybug begins to bang her partner's chest with her little fists. "Cat Noir, stupid cat, it's cheating!" He bursts out laughing. "Come on Milady, don't be a sore loser." He raises his arms in sign of victory, still holding her still with his legs.

She turns to her best friend for support. This one is still in the embrace of her boyfriend, kissing him passionately. Ladybug is pouting, she will not get anything good from Alya right now. As for the other students, they all see this as a good joke and laugh heartily at the feline's prank. She sighs resignedly and laughs too. It is for Cat Noir the signal that he can release her without danger.

In the euphoria of the moment, one person does not share the joy of his comrades. Adrien who is himself again questions Kim about it. "Why Alix's in the sulked, what was the issue?"

"The loser was paying the next date." He leaves the model on that and go to console his pink hair girlfriend.

Adrien is still a little shocked when a lost Nino joins him. "Kim and Alix are together?"

The DJ gives a surprised look. "I thought it was obvious, they're not officially together but they've been out a couple of times already, come on dude, the show will start."

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio.**

 **Alec:** **Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

 **** _ **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**_

 **** **Aurore:** **Hi!**

 **** **Mireille:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **** **Alec:** **We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text messaging rates apply.**

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon.**

 **Marinette:** **Come on, Manon, give that back!**

 **** **Manon:** **But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

Rose: Oh Marinette! She's so cute!

Marinette: Well, next time, I'll send her to you.

 **** _ **(Marinette falls on the sofa.)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

 **** **Manon:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Huh?** _ **(crashes with the table)**_ **Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **** **Marinette:** **Hmmm... Huh? Ah!** _ **(giggles; walks to the curtain, only to see that Manon is not there)**_

 **** **Manon:** **I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

Alix: Remind me to never have children.

Adrien turns to look at Alix and notices that Kim is at her side. However, they are not as welded as Mylène and Yvan not so far beside them. And they are not entwined like the lovebirds by their side. Each couple has their way of showing their affection after all. He glances at Marinette; can he hope they would be next.

 **** _ **(Marinette grabs her phone.)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Hey, my phone!**

 **** _ **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat.)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

 **** _ **(Tikki appears)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Stay low, Tikki!**

 **** **Tikki:** **Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

 **** _ **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Alya?**

Alya: That's the day I came and save your butt.

 **** **Alya:** **Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park?**

 **** **Marinette:** **Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **** **Alya:** **As we speak!**

Alya: Hey, how come you didn't know already? After all, you have his entire schedule.

Marinette: ALYA!

Adrien: Princess, I really got you in my claws!

Marinette: Shut up Kitty!

 **** **Marinette:** **Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **** **Alya:** **The same thing as usual:** _ **(imitates Marinette)**_ **"I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

The whole class laughs.

 **** **Marinette:** **Stop it.**

 **** **Manon** **Uh, who's she?**

 **** **Marinette:** **Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **** **Alya:** **And who's she?**

 **** **Marinette:** **This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon.** _ **(Gasps)**_ **Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **** **Alya:** **Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favor?**

 **** **Marinette:** **No, I just couldn't... say... no...**

Once again, the class laughs.

 **** **Alya:** **Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you.**

 **** **Marinette:** **Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel!**

 _ **(A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.)**_

Mylène: Ok Marinette, you really don't get along with her.

Marinette: I have no authority over children. And it was the first time I babysat.

 **Marinette: Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back!**

Chloe: Poor Marinette, not even able to be respected by a child.

 **** _ **(Marinette continues to chase after Manon until Marinette and walks back to Alya and Manon continues to pull on her arm)**_

Sabrina: She seems to be something.

 **Alya:** **You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

Nino: Alya to the rescue.

 **** **Manon:** **Who are you, anyway?**

 **** **Alya:** **I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

Nino: Dude! My girlfriend's a unicorn.

 **** **Manon:** _ **(laughs)**_ **No, you're not! ...Are you?**

 **** _ **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**_

 **** **Alya:** **Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **** **Manon:** **Yay!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Okay!**

 **Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen.**

 **Alec:** **This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **** _ **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**_

 **** **Alec:** **Mireille!**

 **** **Aurore:** _ **(Gasps)**_

 **** _ **(Crowd cheers)**_

 **** **Alec:** _ **(To Aurore)**_ **Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

Juleka: Not cool.

Max: Yeah that's harsh!

 **** **Aurore:** **Ughh...** _ **(leaves angrily)**_

 **** **Alec:** **What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

Kim: Hey Chloe, for once you're not the one who's messing up.

Chloe: Ridiculous! Everyone adores me.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(his window opens)**_ **The vibrations are so strong, I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma.** _ **(He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)**_

Alix: OK seriously, who's that freak?

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator.**

 **Aurore:** **I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They—**

Kim: Chloe, you have competition.

Chloe: I have nothing to do with her. Did you see her hair?

 **** _ **(The power suddenly goes down)**_

 **** **Aurore:** **Uh? Ah!**

 **** _ **(The akuma enters the elevator)**_

 **** **Aurore:** _ **(swinging her parasol)**_ **Ngh! Ah!** _ **(opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**_ **  
** _ **(The power is up again)**_

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **** **Aurore:** **I should have won. Yes!**

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as** _ **my**_ **weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the** **Miraculous** **. Can you do that?**

 **** **Aurore:** **Yes!**

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl** _ **really**_ **is!**

Adrien: This one really gave us a hard time. She could create any weather phenomenon.

 **** _ **(As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)''**_

 **Scene: Park. Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette:** **Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happened to be passing by.**

 **** **Alya:** **Then what?**

 **** **Marinette:** **Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

Mylène: Ah Marinette, you really are something.

Alya: You're so funny. You even named your children.

Adrien: Ok for the names of the kids, Princess. Emma, Hugo and Louis Agreste, sounds pretty good to me. However, we'll have to talk about the cat.

Marinette hide her head between her knees, it is so embarrassing.

 **** **Alya:** **Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.  
** **Marinette:** _ **(giggles)**_

 **** **Vincent:** **Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

Nino: Dude your photographer he's way too much.

 **Marinette:** **Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

 **** **Alya:** **Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **** **Marinette:** **Okay, let's start over.** _ **(Adrien sees them, and waves at them.)**_

 **** **Marinette:** **Did you see that? He waved at me!**

 **** **Alya:** **Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class.** _ **(Puts Marinette's hand down)**_

Chloe: Really? Put yourself in such a state for that?

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Mireille enters the elevator holding her trophy. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.**

 **Stormy Weather:** **Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now!** _ **(attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**_

 **** **Mireille:** **Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

Rose: She could have died in there.

 **Scene: Park. Vincent is taking pictures of Adrien.**

 **Vincent:** _ **(photographing Adrien)**_ **Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

Kim: Hey Adrien, hope you like spaghetti.

Adrien: The ironic thing is that I barely have permission to eat it.

 **** **Manon:** _ **(looks at balloons)**_ **Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I?**

 **...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Ah!**

 **** **Vincent:** **Ngh! Silenzio!**

Yvan: hey, not too patient the photographer

Juleka: Is it me or it's the same guy doing our class picture?

 **** **Manon:** **Come on!**

 **** **Alya:** **Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon!**

 **** **Manon:** _ **(Manon grabbing a hold of Marinette's leg)**_ **No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Hmmm...** _ **(Marinette looking back at Adrien's photoshoot)**_ **I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter.**

 **** **Alya:** **But what about Adrien?**

 **Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio. Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

 **Civilian:** **Where's Mireille?**

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 **** _ **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**_

Max: Impossible that nobody was hurt.

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Marinette:** **Come on, let's go back.**

 **** **Manon:** **I want to go on the merry-go-round!**

 **** **Marinette:** **No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...**

 **** **Manon:** **You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

Marinette: I don't remember making that promise. How come I fell for that?

 **** **Marinette:** **Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **** **Manon:** _ **(with baby doll eyes)**_

Marinette: Oh yeah right, the baby doll's eyes

Adrien: Hey that's the thing?

Marinette: No Kitty.

Adrien: After all, I love babydoll. My father creates babydolls.

Marinette: Minou ... no

Adrien: Let's say I want a hug.

He gives her his most pleading looks and she hides her eyes with her hands. "No, I don't even look!

 **** **Marinette:** **Aw...**

 **** _ **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling)**_

 **** _ **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and a balloon of Mireille.)**_ **  
** **Stormy Weather:** **Uhhh!**

 **** **Civilian:** **Here's another one!**

 **** _ **Vincent**_ _ **is photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired**_

Nathanael: Wow! How hectic being a model can be!

 **Vincent :Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl!** _ **(runs to Alya)**_ **You! I need an extra!**

 **** **Alya:** **Who, me?**

 **** **Vincent:** **Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **** **Alya:** **Hah! You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple.** _ **(holds her throat)**_ **I know just the person you need! Hold that thought!** _ **(She runs to Marinette.)**_

Marinette: Wow, you really gave it all on this one.

Alya: Everything for my BFF.

 **** **Alya:** **They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **** **Marinette:** **What? Seriously?**

 **** **Manon:** **Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **** **Marinette:** **What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

Chloe: You wish!

Adrien leans in Marinette's ear. "What about yes," she sighed. "We'll talk about it later, ok."

 **** **Alya:** **Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **** **Marinette:** **But, what about Manon?**

 **** **Alya:** _ **(Alya wagging finger towards Marinette and hand gesturing her move aside)**_ **You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **** **Manon:** **No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **** **Alya:** **Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **** **Manon:** **Yee-haw!**

Mylène: Alya, as soon as I have children, I call you.

Yvan: Children? Wouah!

 **** **Marinette:** **Huh?** _ **(Sees Stormy Weather)**_

 **** _ **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**_

 **** **Civilian:** **Run!**

 **** **Marinette:** _ **(Runs to a bench)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette:** **Tikki, spots on!** **Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Civilians:** **Oh no! Ahh!**

 **** **Adrien:** **Uh?** _ **(He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.)**_ **Plagg? Plagg!**

 **** **Plagg:** **I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

Tikki: Plagg, you'll never change.

Plagg: What, can't a Kwami rest for a while?

 **** _ **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**_

 **** **Plagg:** _ **(Flies over to the Camembert)**_ **For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

Tikki: It's a chance your guardian is smart.

Adrien: Hey thanks Tikki!

Tikki: It takes a lot of patience to endure Plagg. It's all in your honor.

 **** **Adrien:** **Great, but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien:** **Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **Ladybug:** **Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her.** _ **(To Alya and Manon)**_ **I'll get you out of there! Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo, but fails.)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **Or not? On to plan B! (To Alya and Manon) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **** **Manon:** **Where is Marinette?**

 **** **Ladybug:** **She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **** **Manon:** **How did you know my name?**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay?** _ **(Swings away)**_

Alya: Honestly, the more I see, the more I'm ashamed. T'was so evident that it was you.

 **Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park.**

 **Cat Noir:** **Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

Nino: Dude, seriously, you're the best to make horrible puns at the bad time.

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Listen. I'm** _ **feline**_ **more generous than usual today. So cool down and we'll call it quits, okay?**

Marinette: And you thought you'd convinced her like that? Kitty, I thought you were smarter.

 **** **Stormy Weather:** _ **(fires wind at Cat Noir)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Waaaaaahhh!** _ **(He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street.)**_ **  
** _ **(Ladybug appears and lifts him)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **I thought cats always landed on their feet.**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered.**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

Alya: You sincerely spend most of your time flirting. Do you realize that you've just rejected Adrien's advances?

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW!** _ **(She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark.)**_

 **** _ **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and grins. Ladybug turns his head toward Stormy Weather.)**_

Alya: And there's another time! You want me to start making a list.

Adrien: I can fill it just with today's events.

Marinette: Are you really going to gang up on me?

 **** **Cat Noir:** **You just won yourself a cat fight!**

Nathanael: Adrien, you really should drop the puns.

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **Black ice!** _ **(She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**_

 **** **Ladybug** **: Gotcha!**

Adrien: You know it hurts when you pull my tail like that.

Marinette: Sorry for saving your life.

 **** _ **(Stormy Weather sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it.)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

 **** **Ladybug:** _ **(grabs Cat Noir by his tail)**_ **Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap.**

Adrien: See, you do it again.

Max: You really feel something. I thought it was just a belt.

Adrien: No, in fact she is sensitive. And I don't really control it.

Marinette: She acts according to his emotions.

Adrien looks at her with astonishment.

Marinette: What, you always have it in the back but I see it react very well.

 **Cat Noir:** **You got a plan?**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Just follow my lead.**

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **Ugh...**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Hoaaah!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Uhhhhh!**

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **Not you again!** _ **(Fires a windy blast at them)**_

Kim: Yeah well, your plan wasn't a big hit Marinette.

Marinette: Never said I always have good ideas.

 **** **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh!**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Huh?** _ **(sees a bus about to crash into them)**_

 **** _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo as a shield. Her yo-yo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yo-yo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Ow!**

 **** **Ladybug:** _ **(giggles)**_

Adrien: See, the yo-yo again.

Alya: Hey ho! She just saved your butt there!

 **Scene: Park. Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

 **Alya:** **Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **** **Manon:** **Hey, no fair, you always win, uni!**

 **** **Manon:** _ **(hears ice cracking)**_ **What's that?**

 **** **Alya:** **It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha!** _ **(chases Manon)**_

Rose: You really are creative Alya. Wish I had a babysitter like you.

 **** _ **(The ice cracks again)**_

 **** **Alya:** **Wanna hear a story?** _ **(leads Manon under the carousel)**_

 **Scene: City**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(To Stormy Weather)**_ **You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfill your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

Adrien: Is it me or you just made a joke.

Marinette: Maybe you start rubbing off on me.

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

 **** **Stormy Weather** _ **(from the cracked screen)**_ **Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit.** _ **(smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**_

Nino: Dude, you're really show-off when you wear your suit.

Adrien: What? Hey, have you ever seen me in swimsuit?

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

Alya: See, going against your heart again.

 **Stormy Weather:** _ **(from the screen)**_ **Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** _ **(Sees a poster of Aurore)**_ **Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **** **Ladybug:** **It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

 **** **Stormy Weather:** _ **(from the screen)**_ **In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **It's a recording!**

 **** _ **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**_

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

Kim: Dude ... Frosty the snowgirl? Seriously?

Juleka: Wow... you see in the dark!

Max: You really have a lot of power when you're transformed

 **** _ **(Ladybug trips and falls)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

 **** **Ladybug:** **Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **(grabs Ladybug's hand and leads her the way) No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

 **Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon.**

 **Alya:** **Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **** **Manon:** _ **(laughs)**_

 **** **Alya:** **Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

Alix: A cursed potato! What kind of princess takes a bite in a cursed potato?

 **** _ **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**_

 **** **Alya:** **Hurry up, Ladybug...** _ **(hugs Manon)**_

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision.**

 **Ladybug:** **Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to—**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Duck!**

Sabrina: No, you can't manage.

Marinette: Yeah, it's in this kind of situation that team's work is important

 **** **Ladybug:** **-follow your lead on this one.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**_

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **You airheads! You fell right into my trap!** _ **(makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**_

 **** **Hawk Moth:** **The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **** **Ladybug:** **We're just-** _ **(sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**_

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Heh-heh...**

 **** **Ladybug:** **We're just getting started, Stormy!** **Lucky Charm** **!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.)**_ **A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

Chloe: Hey ho... you always have something to say, don't you?

 **** **Ladybug:** **Just hold your whiskers.**

Alya: See? Another bad joke. Looks like you really enjoy it.

 **** **Stormy Weather:** **Hail!** _ **(A hailstorm appears)**_

 **** _ **(Cat Noir uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**_

Rose: Oh, now he's protecting her. It's so romantic

 **** **Cat Noir:** **So what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

Kim: Dude, it's only have been 10 seconds since you begin.

Adrien: It's probably Plagg's influence.

Plagg: Hey!

Adrien: Excuse me, but you are the laziest thing that earth has ever known.

 **** **Ladybug:** _ **(She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.)**_ **See that sign over there? Check it out!**

 **** **Cat Noir:** **All right.** **Cataclysm** **!** _ **(to Stormy Weather)**_ **Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got?  
** _ **(Stormy Weather attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges. He uses his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall down, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane cause her to lose her parasol. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug.)**_

Throughout the scene the students hold their breath. While Ladybug destroys the umbrella, teens are cheering up in the gym.

Nathanael: So classy Marinette!

Mylène: It was perfectly synchronized.

Juleka: Ouah!

 **** **Ladybug:** **Get out of here, you nasty bug.** _ **(Breaks the parasol)**_

 **** _ **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**_

 **** **Ladybug:** **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)**_ **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly.** **Miraculous Ladybug** **!** _ **(The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)''**_

 **Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts.**

 **Alya:** **And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **** **Firefighters:** **Yeah!**

 **** **Alya:** **Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **** **Manon:** **They lived happily ever after?**

 **** **Alya:** **Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

Nino: A dozen ... I hope that's not what you have in mind

Alya: That scares you?

 **Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore.**

 **Aurore:** **Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **** **Ladybug and Cat Noir:** **Pound it!**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** **Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be victorious!**

Alya: Right in your teeth stupid hawkmoth.

 **Scene: Park.**

 **Tikki:** **Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you!**

Yvan: Hey dude, how did you come back so quickly.

Adrien: You know girls, we always wait after them.

This earns him a slap behind his head.

 **** **Marinette:** **You don't think it's too late?**

 **** **Tikki:** **Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

 **** **Manon:** **Marinette!**

 **** **Marinette:** **Huh?**

 **** **Manon:** **I know what your secret is!**

 **** **Marinette:** _ **(Shocked)**_ **W-w-what secret?**

Kim: Unmasked by a kid, shame on you.

 **** **Manon:** **Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

Marinette: She didn't unmask me.

Alya: Still, she was more lucid than most of us **.**

 **** **Marinette:** **Huhhh... Phew!** _ **(She hugs Manon)**_

 **** **Manon:** **Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I?**

 **** **Marinette:** **No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

Nino: Hey dude, what with the look on your face? Looks like you were enjoying shooting with Marinette.

Adrien: Yeah, well she's pretty cute no?

 **** **Vincent:** **Wait. Who is that angel?** _ **(Looks at Manon)**_

 **** **Manon:** **Haha!**

 **** **Vincent:** _ **(takes photos of Adrien with Manon)**_ **Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

 **** **Marinette:** **Ughhh...** _ **(Alya pats her.)**_

Chloe: Ah! You see, this photographer wasn't completely crazy. Even the kid was more photogenic than Maritrash.

Adrien: I'd have preferred it would be you my Lady.

Alya: Still, you're pretty cute with a child in your arms. Imagine if it was Emma.

Marinette: ALYA!

The redhead laughs and get up to go get a snack with Nino. "Do you want something?" Adrien jumps on the occasion: "Bring me two or three pastries please." Tikki flies after Alya. "I'm going with you, I'd like a cookie."

Adrien is delighted to be alone again with Marinette but she doesn't see things like that. She tries to get up. "I'll go see if ..." He holds her back. "Mari, I really wish we could end up our discussion."

"Adrien, I still don't even know what to tell you."

"Maybe we could start by finding a name for our future cat, I mean, children are already decided, but the cat is still anonymous."

"I never agreed to the cat, I thought I mentioned we'd have a hamster."

"So, there is a we?"

She sighs. Her kitty has always been insistent. She obviously can't escape it.

"Hey, it's not a proposal."

She smiles at him. "I know"

"I haven't had time to buy the ring yet."

"Stupid Cat"

"I just don't see any reason why we should wait and still asking us questions."

"Maybe I'm just a little scared."

"You think too much, if you just follow your heart..." He pulls her towards him and locks her in his arms. "You're the person I trust the most. Aren't you fine like that?"

She must admit that she has never been so fine, in the arms of the boy she has loved for more than a year, knowing that he is the one who, through all the battle, has ensured his back. "I'm perfectly fine."

He gives a kiss on her head. "So stay like that, no one will ever hurt you Princess, as long as I can avoid it." He really wishes he can add "I love you", but he doesn't take the chance. For now, everything is just perfect.


	10. Mr Pigeon

Marinette has decided to abandon herself in Adrien's embrace. She can feel all the stress leaving her body as she realizes all the anxieties she can now put aside. Now that she is thinking about it, revealing her identity was obviously terrifying, but she is winning much more than she is losing: no more stress about class delays, no more lies to her friends, no need to separate her heart between her partner and her classmate, no more secrets about her feelings for the young man.

Of course, there is still the fear of seeing those she loves to suffer, of course she wants to avoid endangering them, of course she fears that their worst enemy can discover the nature of her relationship with her partner and use it against them. But she is not alone anymore. There will be ears that will listen, friends to rely on, people to advise her. Yes, she is wonderfully well in the embrace of her kitty.

How long has she stayed like that, eyes closed to weighing the pros and cons of her new reality? She has no idea. Adrien now strokes her hair, she wants to stay like that forever, not to move and fall asleep snuggled in the comfort of the warm arms of the young man. A click gets her out of her reverie.

She opens her eyes to see her best friend, phone in her hand with a satisfied smile on her lips. "You're so cutes" Marinette pulls her tongue out and snuggles deeper against Adrien's chest. She doesn't want to deal with Alya. For now, she wants to enjoy the moment of grace that is offered to her. She must give it up when she hears a sigh of discontent not far from them. Chloe!

Marinette looks at Adrien, he seems to be asking for the patience to compose once again with his childhood friend. But Chloe simply passes in front of them, a disgusting expression of mixed with sadness can be read on her face. She fells the young man relaxes against her, but he lets out a slight sigh.

"Kitty?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, princess, it's just that I hate hurting a friend."

"Chloe? I don't understand how you can ..."

"Mari, she may be detestable and have all the money in the world, but she has never known a mother's affection."

Marinette feels her heart melt at this realization. Adrien continues. "She was raised by a father who gave her everything money could buy to fill the hole, she doesn't know anything else."

Marinette suddenly feels a little uncomfortable. She has been raised in the love of two parents, always presents, who supports her no matter what, who gives her an example of what a beautiful family life should be. Chloe, like Adrien, must deal with awkward fathers who only has money to support them in the adventure of child education. The mayor has always been very fond of his daughter, who has been a mother's orphan since childhood. But his desire to fill the irreplaceable has led him to spoil her. For his part, Adrien has never developed very significant links with his father and now that his mother has flown away, the flaw in this relationship is even more painful. She feels, now more than ever, that the facade of Adrien's perfect model hides a fragile heart. Maybe she is not that unlucky after all.

She squeezes Adrien's hand and hugs him. He asks for her love. He is so hungry for love, he wants everything now, right now. She has acted like Chloe, spoiled, but this time with affection. She has what she wants for over a year, Adrien's love, and she juggles with it like a rich kid evaluates another new toy. She must recover and stop being afraid. She knows what her decision would be in the end, so why delay things and make him languish. She is going to deserve the one who stole her heart.

But for now, the next projection is about to begin.

 **Scene: Miss Bustier's classroom. Mr. Damocles is addressing the class.**

 **Mr. Damocles: You only have one day to work on your fashion piece, and it must be your own design. In ten hours your fittest presentation will be judged by none other than the great fashion designer Gabriel Agreste, the father of our very own student Adrien Agreste. In fact, Adrien will model the winning design in his next photoshoot. And now, to announce this year's theme: derby hats.**

Chloe: Sorry, but I won't watch this episode.

Marinette: It's ok Chloe, it's past. We all make mistakes.

Adrien looks at his girlfriend, astonished, but she only gives him a shy smile.

 **Marinette: Derby hats?**

 _ **(Chloé looks at them and makes a thumbs-down gesture.)**_

 **Adrien: Uh! Well in my father's evenings, I regularly see them but I prefer them without a feather.**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette paces in a hall, looking at her sketchbook and talking to Alya.**

 **Marinette: Derby hat, derby hat, derby hat, derby hat...! I don't have any derby hat designs. I've got top hats, caps, even two-horned hats! Need a beret? I'm your girl. A sombrero? No problem-o. But a derby! You know what? It won't even matter, 'cause I'm probably going to make a total fool of myself at the event. Most likely trip over my stupid derby and collapse on Mr. Agreste; give him a full-blown concussion and Adrien will hate me! I'll never be a world-renowned fashion designer. MY LIFE IS OVER!**

In the gym all the students laugh. Marinette hides her face in her hands and Adrien kisses her head. Her desperate tirades are terribly cute and reveals a much more human and vulnerable side of her Lady. And when his partner is so vulnerable, it is up to him to reassure her. He has the right now and he will enjoy every moment.

 **Alya: All this over a derby hat? Let me see your sketchpad, girl. There must be something in here.**

 **Marinette: Forget it, I'm a disaster zone. I'll probably mess everything up in the end.**

 _ **(Adrien walks over.)**_

 **Adrien: Wow, Alya,**

 _ **(Marinette panics and hides behind the bench)**_

Once again Marinette's comrades laugh at her misfortune, making her wedge deeper into her partner's embrace. How many scenes like that are still to come to ridicules her? How many more will be needed before Adrien tells her that he had finally changed his mind.

 **Adrien: Those are some awesome designs. I didn't know you had such mad skills.**

 **Alya: Uh, thanks Adrien, but I can't take the credit. These sick designs belong to Marinette.**

 _ **(Marinette gives a weak, embarrassed wave.)**_

 **Alya: Off the chain, right?**

 **Adrien: You're super talented, Marinette. You seriously have a good chance of winning.**

 **Marinette: Well, um, yeah! I... like- um, designs that- um,**

 _ **(Alya makes motions to Marinette, who tries to interpret them)**_

 **Marinette: go upwards... while stopping... I mean, uh- thanks?**

 **Adrien: Sure, and uh- good luck. Maybe I'll be wearing your derby at father's next photoshoot.**

 _ **(Adrien leaves.)**_

 **Alya: Girl, you gotta get a grip next time. But did you hear? Adrien thinks you're good enough to win!**

 _ **(They cheer.)**_

 **Sabrina: Did you hear how impressed Adrien was with Marinette's desi—**

Alya: And here come the problems.

Marinette: ALYA!

Alya looks questioningly at her best friend.

Marinette: We'll talk about it later. Meanwhile, try tolerance.

Marinette smile's so bright, her best friend has never seen that. But what love suddenly doing to her?

 **Chloé: Of course I heard! Her? Win the contest? As if. When Adrien sees my design he'll convince his father to award** _ **me**_ **the winner.**

Adrien tries to intervene, but Marinette makes a gesture to stop him.

 **Sabrina: I'm sure he will, Chloé. You're a born champion. Your design will blow everyone else's out of the water.**

Kim: Hey Sabrina, but what do her boots taste?

 **Chloé: Yeah, it will. As soon as I can get my hands on the sketchpad.**

 **Alya:** _ **(back at the bench; checking her phone)**_ **Only have nine hours until show time.**

 **Marinette: Yikes! I'm off to my secret garden of inspiration. I'll see you later.** _ **(She runs into a wall.)**_ **AH! I'm okay. I'm okay, I'm okay.** _ **(Alya chuckles.)**_

Rose: Oh Marinette, you're so much fun.

Mylène (laughing): Yeah, how come you're still alive?

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth talks to himself as his window opens.**

 **Hawk Moth: The time has come for us to find our next victim, my wicked little akumas. And to prey upon Ladybug and Cat Noir. Their Miraculouses must be mine!**

Nathanaël: Ok, the more I see, the more I think that he should find love.

 **Scene: Trocadéro. Marinette is trying to get inspired to draw some designs. She draws something and then rips the paper out.**

Adrien: No no no! Never throw away your creations.

 **Marinette: Geez, it's hard to be creative under pressure.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you save the world under pressure. I think designing a hat should be a piece of cake.**

 **Marinette: Hm, a cake derby hat. Stylish** _ **and**_ **tasty.**

 _ **They chuckle. Marinette keeps drawing new designs and ripping them out.**_

Adrien: Damn Mari! These sketches were all awesome.

Alya: Finally, someone to support me. Mari, what arms it'd do to you to just leaves the pages in your sketchbook?

Marinette: It's total shame, these drawings were real disasters.

Adrien: Ok just let others judge please? My opinion surely worth yours, no?

 _ **After a while, she gets tired and looks up. A man walking like a bird sits down on a bench ahead of her. He takes out a brown paper bag and blows a bird call. A cluster of pigeons approaches.)**_

 **Xavier:** _ **(throwing food for the pigeons)**_ **Well, happy day, happy day. Splendid is the afternoon day. Ah, Edgar, you fancy one. Fantastic, dazzling performance.**

Juleka: This guy is seriously crazy!

 _ **A police officer approaches him.**_

 **Roger: Scram, you winged brats! How many times do you need to be told, Mr. Ramier? NO FEEDING the pigeons! It's strictly forbidden. If everyone feeds them, they'll leave their waste everywhere!**

Max: He's right you know. With all the pigeon's droppings, we risk catching salmonellosis or chlamydiosis or stuff that can attacks lungs or ...

Alix: Ok Max, drop it!

 **Xavier: But, who's going to feed my poor pigeons?**

Sabrina: OK, he's really in love with his pigeons!

 **Roger: All the park keepers know about you, Mr. Ramier. You've been banned from every park in Paris. Leave now or I'll call the authorities. Oh, wait. I'm the authorities. GET OUT!**

Nathanael: Wow Sabrina, your father's intense when he wants.

 _ **(Mr. Ramier walks away sadly.)**_

 **Marinette: Sheesh, I almost feel sorry for that man.**

 **Tikki: What a unique character! He was like a human bird. All he needed was a feather jacket to complete the look.**

 **Marinette: A feather jacket, hmm. Nice thinking, Tikki.** _ **(She starts drawing again.)**_

Adrien: And that's how came the bad idea to add a feather. You know, any of your other drawings would easily have won without ruining my sinuses.

Marinette: Sorry Kitty!

 **Scene: Seine. Xavier sadly sits down on a bench.**

 **Hawk Moth: Poor Mr. Ramier,** _ **(scene switches to Hawk Moth's lair with the window opening)**_ **the feeling of injustice, such easy prey for my akuma.** _ **(He takes a butterfly in his hand and converts it into an akuma.)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 _ **(The akuma flies to Mr. Ramier and infects his bird call.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Mr. Pigeon, I'm Hawk Moth. Neither this police officer, nor any other park keeper, should stop you from taking care of your friends. What would Paris be without pigeons, what would pigeons be without you?**

 _ **(Xavier chuckles, and is transformed into Mr. Pigeon, who flaps his arms, makes pigeon noises, and runs off.)**_

Nino: Hawkmoth really starts to get bored to create these kinds of creatures.

Alix: Ok, this man's a joke.

Yvan: Anything and everything!

 _ **(Cut to Chloé secretly watching Marinette as she is drawing. She signals Sabrina, and Sabrina goes behind Marinette and takes a picture of Marinette's design from her sketchpad.)**_

 **Marinette: Yes!**

 _ **(She holds up a drawing of her finished design, which Sabrina snaps a photo of.)**_

 **Tikki: Now that's a derby.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, Tikki.**

Adrien: Ok Tikki, next advice ... no feather!

 **Sabrina:** _ **(showing the picture on her phone to Chloé)**_ **We're so awesome.**

 **Chloé:** _ **(coldly)**_ **We?** _ **(snatches the phone)**_

Nathanael: Come on Chloe, give her a little credit. She does all the work for you.

Chloe: I know, I know Sabrina is a great friend.

She has said that with an annoyed tone, but still, she has said it. Everyone in the room is in shock.

 **Sabrina:** _ **(With a small hurt look)**_ **Oh right, sorry! You're so awesome, Chloé. When are we- um, you, going to make the hat?**

 **Chloé: And ruin these nails? Of course not. Daddy'll pay someone to do it.** _ **(She walks off. Sabrina follows her.)**_

Kim: And you didn't even make it yourself? Shame on you.

 **Scene: Bakery. Marinette is in her room, working on her hat.**

 _ **(When the hat is almost finished, Marinette seems to realize something is missing. She looks under her desk.)**_

Adrien leans over to whisper in Marinette's ear: "The more I get to know you the more you succeed in impressing me. You're extraordinary, Princess."

 **Tikki: What are you looking for?**

 **Marinette: A feather! I forgot to pick up a pigeon feather for the hat! It has to have a feather!**

 _ **(Marinette runs back to the place where she was drawing before.)**_ **  
**

**Marinette:** _ **(picking up a feather)**_ **Yes!**

Adrien: NO, no feather, very important no feather!

Alya: OK Adrien, no matter how many times you say it, in the end, there was a feather!

 _ **(As she leaves, she accidentally runs into Roger.)**_

 **Marinette: Uh, sorry mister officer, sir.** _ **(She leaves.)**_

Once again, the students burst out laughing at Marinette's clumsiness

 _ **(As Roger walks away, a swarm of pigeons descends on him and attacks him. He cries out.)**_

Sabrina: NO DADDY!

Marinette: Uh Sabrina, you know he's safe now, right?

 **Scene: Streets of Paris. Marinette is on the bus, presumably returning home, but the bus is not moving.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(Impatiently)**_ **Ugh, Come on! Can't we go any faster?**

 **Bus driver: Sorry folks, we have a situation here.** _ **(Cars are being held up by a cluster of pigeons.)**_ **You'll need to get off the bus now.**

 **Marinette: Ah, this is weird.**

Alix: Weird? Try totally crazy!

 _ **(As Marinette gets off the bus, she sees the streets littered with pigeons. She walks down the street and sees a bunch of people gathered near a screen.)**_

 **Nadja:** _ **(from screen)**_ **Pigeons have taken over Paris. This is just one of the many alarming situations giving the authorities cause of major concerns. Yes, I've just been told that someone named Mr. Pigeon is making an announcement.**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(from screen)**_ **Oh, dreary day, poor Parisians.** _ **(pigeon noises)**_ **Sorry to ruffle your feathers, but Paris now belongs to the pigeons! Flap flap!** _ **(pigeon noises)**_

Nino: Hey dude, you have competition for questionable puns.

Adrien: You're joking right? He cannot match me even if he tries hard.

Marinette: Ok Kitty, we're definitively going to have that talk.

 _ **(Marinette runs down to a subway entrance to transform.)**_

 **Marinette: Paris needs us!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 **Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is jumping from roof to roof looking for Mr. Pigeon.**

 _ **(Ladybug sees airplane shapes made out of pigeons flying through the sky.)**_

 **Ladybug: Now this is weirder than weird.**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(from a ledge above her)**_ **Birds of a feather, flock together.** _ **(sneezes and falls down to where Ladybug is)**_ **I'm allergic to feathers.** _ **(sneezes again)**_

Alya: Ok and you stating he cannot match you based on that kind of stuff?

Nino: Yeah man, wasn't your best and still... your best's not really...

Adrien: Fine Nino! Got it!

 **Ladybug: That's helpful.**

 **Cat Noir: Tell me about it.** _ **(almost sneezes, but stops himself)**_ **These birds are only part of the problem. The park keepers in Paris are vanishing without a trace.**

 **Ladybug: What? We have to track down Mr. Pigeon ASAP.**

 **Cat Noir: Where are we going to find him?**

 **Ladybug: Hmm, I don't know where we can find him, but I do know where he can find us.**

 **Scene: Park. Cat Noir is wearing a park ranger cap and pretending to be a park ranger, while Ladybug hides behind a tree nearby.**

 _ **Cat Noir starts to whistle and then starts to dance**_

Attending to an unexpected show, the students laugh.

Alya: Wow! Sexy dance Adrien

Marinette: Alya, please, don't encourage him.

Adrien: You see, she can't resist ... I'm too sexy for my love.

This inspires him, and he begins to sing without taking himself too seriously:

'"Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean

And I do my little turn on the catwalk

Yeah, on the catwalk

On the catwalk, yeah

I shake my little tush on the catwalk "

Before the end of the chorus, Nino has joined him. The two best friends look at each other desperately.

Alya: Do you think we could camp elsewhere?

Marinette: I was thinking the exact same thing.

Nino grabs his girlfriend by the waist to stick her against him and whispers in her ear. "As if you were going to resist."

She laughs like the young loving girl she is.

 **Ladybug: Act natural or he'll never show up**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean? I am acting natural.**

 _ **(a pigeon sees him and flies to where Mr. Pigeon is)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Ladybug and Cat Noir? Job well done, buddy-boy. Pigeons will reign supreme! Power to the pigeons!**

Kim: This is the most ridiculous villain I've seen.

 _ **(He jumps off his ledge, and the pigeons form a platform to carry him off. Back in the park, Ladybug and Cat Noir are still waiting.)**_

 **Ladybug: Where is he? He should've been here by now.**

 _ **(Pigeons start flying overhead. Cat Noir sneezes. A bunch of pigeons form a big ball and start carrying Cat Noir away.)**_

Rose: Oh Adrien, it must have been so exciting to be carried like that by a bunch of birds.

Adrien: I don't know if you realize Rose, but the smell's awful.

 **Ladybug: What the—**

 _ **(Ladybug runs after them. The pigeons reach the roof of the Le Grand Paris hotel and drop Cat Noir off. Cat Noir sneezes again, and the pigeons look at him. Ladybug arrives.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Where's that bird-brain Mr. Pigeon?**

 **Ladybug: He's gotta be here somewhere...**

 _ **Mr. Pigeon is lifted by a swarm of pigeons behind them.**_

Max: Impossible! Totally impossible!

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **If you want to give Paris back to the pigeons for good, you must first rid the city of those two pests.**

Mylène: It's me or with the miraculous come the dubious jokes.

Marinette: Hey, don't compare me to those two. I wouldn't lower myself to their level anyway.

 _ **(Mr. Pigeon sounds his bird call and the pigeons start to circle around Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_

 **Ladybug: Call me crazy, but I feel like bird seed all of a sudden.**

Alya: You'd never lower yourself to their level huh?

Marinette: It wasn't a joke, it was an affirmation.

Alya: Yeah well, we'll do as if.

 _ **(The pigeons form a shield to keep them in.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Got any bright ideas, bug?**

 **Ladybug: You're the cat, don't you eat these things for breakfast?**

Alya: And we probably forget that one too?

Marinette: What? Cats eat birds no?

 _ **(A gigantic cage is brought down over them, imprisoning them.)**_

Max: Once again, impossible. Even in groups, the pigeons are not strong enough to ...

Nathanael: Magic Max!

 **Ladybug: Look!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Turpy day, I'm so ruthless.** _ **(chuckles)**_

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Excellent. Now take their Miraculous!**

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Your Miraculous, give them to me or face the wrath of my feathered friends.** _ **(He sounds his bird call and some pigeons start banging on the top of the cage, while others turn around and point their behinds at Ladybug and Cat Noir.)**_ **Dada-dee, on the count of three, my beloved pigeons will commence fire. You can still save your sorry skins by handing me your Miraculous. One, two...**

Alix: Wait, are they pigeons or fucking skunks?

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, the bars!**

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 _ **(Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm superpower to destroy the bars of the cage they were trapped in. Mr. Pigeon cowers back toward the edge of the rooftop while Ladybug and Cat Noir advance on him)**_

Rose: Oh, that way you're totally awesome ... with the birds around and your serene look as if nothing was happening.

 **Cat Noir: Well, well. Looks like the pigeon's really a chicken.**

Yvan: Dude, the way you looked, I would have run too.

 **Mr. Pigeon:** _ **(bird noises)**_ **Me? I'm not flying away. I'm just killing two birds with onestone.** _ **(He sounds his bird call and jumps over the edge of the roof. Some pigeons catch him, lift him back up and take him away.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Merry Christmas!**

Juleka: Merry Christmas? Bloody madman!

 _ **(a group of pigeons dives towards Ladybug and Cat Noir, who run inside and close the door behind them to stop the pigeons. A bulge forms in the door as pigeons slam into the other side.)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ah!**

 **Mr. Pigeon: I'm not done with you yet!**

 _ **(He rides his pigeons away. Ladybug and Cat Noir start running downstairs. Cat Noir's ring alarm sounds. He only has four minutes left.)**_

 **Cat Noir: I've gotta get out of here before my secret identity is revealed!**

 **Ladybug: Yeah, you wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag.**

Mylène: Sorry Marinette, but the Miraculous come definitely with a penchant for bad jokes **.**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha, very funny.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir make it to the first floor and start to head out the building. On their way out, they see a crowd gathered on the entrance.)**_

 **André: Ladybug, Cat Noir! I'm in great danger of losing big bucks if my guests leave Paris! You are going to get rid of those pigeons, aren't you?**

 _ **(Cat Noir's alarm sounds again and he's getting nervous.)**_

Nino: Dude, what are you doing there? Do you know the impression you give?

Adrien: You'd have wanted me to say what? Wait a few more seconds and you will know who I really am.

 **Cat Noir: Of course, we are, but before we do I have an urgent need.**

 **André: An urgent need? I see, head to the royal suite. There's paper in there, but perhaps you would prefer... a litter tray?**

 **Cat Noir: Oh right, no need for litter. But, um, could I have some Camembert?**

Marinette: You barely made it. How'd have you feed your kwami without camembert.

Adrien: I would have called afterwards

 **Scene: Royal suite. Cat Noir is being taken by Butler Jean.**

 **Cat Noir: 'Scuse me, sorry.** _ **(He slams the door.)**_ **Emergency.**

Nino: Relax Dude!

 _ **There's a knock on the door. Cat Noir opens it.**_

 **Butler Jean: How do you like your Camembert?**

 **Cat Noir: Runny!**

 _ **(He slams the door again. There's another knock and he opens it again. Jean is holding a tray.)**_

 **Butler Jean: Unpasteurized Camembert, matured for two years.**

 _ **(He hands Cat Noir a silver tray)**_

 **Cat Noir: Thanks!**

Nathanael: Hey fast service!

Chloe: Of course!

 _ **(He slams the door again. His transformation runs out and Cat Noir turns back into Adrien. Plagg gets out of the ring and lands on a bed)**_

 **Plagg: Oh the exhaustion! My poor aching body, I can't move a muscle.**

 **Adrien: You wanna bet?**

 _ **(Adrien walks over to Plagg and opens the tray to reveal the Camembert.)**_

 **Plagg: Ah, my gooiness.**

Plagg: One of the best days of my life ... and I'm 5000 years old.

 _ **(Plagg starts devouring the cheese.)**_

 **Adrien: Eat up buddy. Ladybug needs help.**

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel. Ladybug is in a dining hall with large glass windows.**

 **Ladybug: Great, I can get a much better view from here.** _ **(She walks up to a window.)**_ **Odd, pigeons are flying in the same direction. Better go follow them.** _ **(The elevator dings. Cat Noir is inside.)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ready when you are, LB.**

Marinette: Always there when you have to Kitty.

Adrien: The faster I am at your side, the better my day becomes.

 **Ladybug: Let's go!**

 **Scene: Building. Ladybug and Cat Noir follow the pigeons to a building. They look inside and see a big cage full of park keepers.**

 **Ladybug: So that's where Mr. Pigeon is keeping the park keepers he abducted.**

 **Cat Noir: The Grand Palais.**

Sabrina: How was he able to settle there without resistance?

Marinette: You don't resist when you face a super villain Sabrina.

 _ **(He starts to sneeze; Ladybug stops him.)**_

 **Cat Noir: My pigeon radar is on high alert.**

 **Ladybug: Either your radar is on the brink or Mr. Pigeon's left the park keepers unattended.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's set the cat among the pigeons.**

Nathanael: What where you about to do, sneeze at his face?

 **Ladybug: Hold up kitty, it's too easy. I've got a plan.**

 _ **(They run around the outside. A pigeon flies into the building.)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: Perfect timing, hootie ho! We're ready to greet them, aren't we? They're going to fall right into my trap. It won't be long before you get your Miraculous, friend.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **I can't wait, my dear Pigeon.**

Mylène: You've heard the tone Hawkmoth uses, it looks like a doctor talking to his patient at the asylum.

 _ **(Cut to the roof. Ladybug and Cat Noir are running up on the roof of the building.)**_

 **Ladybug: If we can destroy that bird call, we'll be able to capture the akuma. Okay, you open the window, I'll grab him and yank him up onto the roof, then you snag his bird call away from him.**

 **Cat Noir: Let's go, early bird gets the worm!**

 _ **(Cat Noir opens a skylight on the roof, but a draft of feathers hits him and he sneezes, so when Ladybug throws her yo-yo, she misses Mr. Pigeon.)**_

Adrien: The lack in your plan, we forgot the feathers.

Marinette: Can't you be allergic to pollen like someone normal?

 **Ladybug: So much for the element of surprise.**

 _ **(They jump inside to next to Mr. Pigeon, who jumps back and lets the pigeons carry him. They chase Mr. Pigeon until he sounds his bird call, and the pigeons form two spheres where his hands are.)**_

Alya: Ok Max, we all know it's impossible, but it happens anyway.

Max: I didn't say anything.

Alya: I know. The vein in your neck is speaking for you.

 **Mr. Pigeon: Deedle-dee, come closer, I have a bone to peck with you.**

 **Cat Noir: I'd be honored.**

 _ **(Mr. Pigeon hits Cat Noir and Ladybug back towards the cage.)**_

 **Park keeper: Get us out of here, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a coin)**_ **A coin? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 _ **(Ladybug's thinking vision shows her a beam, a vending machine and the coin)**_

 **Mr. Pigeon: You can't buy yourself out of here!**

Adrien: Sincerely, my jokes are so much better than this guy's.

Alya: I think we've already stated that the guy is a nutty no?

 _ **Mr. Pigeon throws a sphere of pigeons at them. Ladybug starts running towards him, slides, and uses her yo-yo to wrap around his left ankle. She jumps up to the beam and back down, making a pulley. She runs to the vending machine at the far end, gets a bag of popcorn with the coin and throws it in the air.**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah!**

 _ **(Cat Noir throws his staff, which opens the bag.)**_

 **Ladybug: Snack time, pigeons!**

 _ **(Ladybug pulls on her yo-yo and lifts Mr. Pigeon up by the ankle. His bird call falls to the ground.)**_

In the gym, students are attentive to what is happening on the screen. As in each of the previous episodes, the heroes are impressive in their complicity and ingenuity. During these moments, there is no more exchange, as if speaking would change the course of the episode.

 **Mr. Pigeon: My bird call! Nooo!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, grab it!**

 _ **(He grabs it, but then he sneezes and throws it upward. Ladybug runs to get it, dropping Mr. Pigeon, who also runs for it. When Cat Noir recovers, he runs toward it too. They all lunge for the bird call. Mr. Pigeon's hand lands on it first, then Cat Noir's, then Ladybug's. Ladybug hits Cat Noir's hand, breaking the bird call.)**_

Adrien: Ok, that was painful you know!

 **Ladybug: Yes!** _ **(The akuma flies out of the broken bird call)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(She captures the akuma and purifies it.)**_ **Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!**

 _ **(The miraculous light fixes the bird call and returns the park keepers to their parks. Mr. Pigeon is converted back into Xavier Ramier.)**_

 **Xavier: What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 _ **(Cut to Hawk Moth's lair)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Wretched pigeons, wretched Ladybug. I'll destroy every one of you!** _ **(his window closes)**_

Alya: That's not nice of you Hawkmoth, the pigeons were trying to help you.

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette gets back to work on her hat.**

 **Marinette: There's no time to lose. I have less than an hour.**

 _ **(Marinette keeps working on her hat)''**_

Adrien looks at the scene with stars in his eyes. Sing Marinette this passionate is a show that delighted him. Without even realizing it, he puts his lips on her head, while watching the screen. The sweetness of this contact makes Marinette shudder

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Everyone is getting ready to present their hats. Alya calls Marinette but she doesn't respond.**

 **Alya: Where is that girl?**

 **Nathalie: Hello, Mr. Damocles, I'm Mr. Agreste's executive assistant Nathalie.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hello, miss. Pardon me, but where is Mr. Agreste?**

 _ **(She holds up a tablet)**_

 **Gabriel:** _ **(from tablet)**_ **I'm here.**

Adrien: Of course!

 **Mr. Damocles: Ah, uh, hello Mr. Agreste. Welcome to our school.**

 **Gabriel: Adrien, take Nathalie around.**

 **Chloé: Ah, there's Mr. Agreste. He's coming this way.**

 _ **(Mr. Damocles, Nathalie and Adrien go up to see Juleka and Rose's hat)**_

 **Mr. Damocles: As you'll see, Mr. Agreste, our students have poured their hearts and souls into their projects.**

 _ **(Marinette rushes in and carries her box over to Alya.)**_

Alya: Always that punctual.

Marinette: Mr. Agreste hasn't seen anything.

Adrien: I did.

 **Alya: Where have you been? You got your hat?**

 **Marinette: Yep, here.**

 _ **(She takes off the lid. Alya marvels at it, then her expression darkens.)**_

 **Marinette: What?**

 **Alya: But, it's the same as Chloe's.**

 **Marinette: What?!**

 _ **(The judges walk over to see Chloé and Sabrina's hat.)**_

 **Chloé: Um, hi Mr. Agreste. I'm Chloé Bourgeois. You know my father, André Bourgeois, the mayor?**

 **Marinette: Ugh, that thieving little brat!**

 **Alya: Do you want me to take care of it?**

 **Marinette: I think I can handle this.**

Adrien: See when I tell you that you are Ladybug. To face Chloe ... that's somethin **g!**

 _ **(The judges reach Marinette's hat.)**_

 **Gabriel: Hm, turn the tablet back to Ms. Bourgeois' hat.** _ **(They do so.)**_ **Is this a joke?**

 **Chloé: No fair! Marinette copied my design! It's scandalous, how could you do that?**

 _ **(fake cries)**_

Mylène: We have to admit that you have acting skills Chloe.

 **Marinette: I apologize for the situation Mr. Agreste, but I can prove that this derby hat is MY original design.**

 **Gabriel: Go ahead.**

 **Marinette: Um, everything on my derby hat is hand-made. From the embroidery, to the weaving of the band, to the stitching of the brim. All done by myself. And last there's a special design element, that only the true designer knows about.** **I signed mine.**

 _ **(Chloé knocks over her hat and it shows Marinette's signature.**_ _ **She runs out crying)**_

 **Chloé: Daddy!**

 **Gabriel: Very exquisite creation. You definitely have the laboring hands of a hat maker, miss...**

 **Adrien: Marinette.**

 **Gabriel: Congratulations on your demonstration, Miss Marinette. You're the winner.**

 **Marinette: Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **Gabriel: Adrien will wear your derby on our next advertising campaign.**

Nino: Dude, you gave her a wink. You already had a crush on her.

Adrien: It's just a wink Nino!

Nino: And you wink like that to all the girls you meet?

Adrien blushes. Of course not. Now that he thinks about it there is only Marinette and Ladybug to whom he reserves these little attentions. Did his subconscious, already at that time, understand who was hiding behind the ladybug's mask?

 **Adrien: Awesome job, Marinette.** _ **(He starts putting on the hat and sneezes.)**_ **A-achoo!**

 **Sorry, I'm allergic to feathers.** _ **(sneezes again)**_

 **Marinette: Gesundheit!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sneezes)**_ **Thanks.**

Alya: Ok Marinette, I'm sorry but if you had no doubts at that time, you were totally in denial.

Marinette: What, Adrien surely is not be the only blond boy in Paris to be allergic to feathers.

Alya: You could have considered it anyway.

Marinette: Who says I've never done it?

At that moment, Chloe passes in front of her.

Marinette: Er Chloe, can we talk for a bit.

The blonde stares at her disdainfully for a moment but crossing Marinette's sincere look, her expression softens.

Chloe: Okay, but I don't have much time.

The two girls go to a corner of the gym. The tension between the two is palpable, but Marinette knows she must do it. Despite all that Chloe did to her, despite the tears and embarrassing situations, the baker's daughter now feels that she is much more fortunate than the rich daughter of the mayor.

"Chloe, I know we're not the best of friends, but I really wish it would change between you and me."

The blonde keeps a defensive attitude.

"And you think taking my Adrien away will get things better?"

Marinette remains calm despite the attack.

"You know, like me, that Adrien is no one's possession, he is a human being like you and me. He makes his own choices according to his own convictions and I'm not sure that you know who he really is. **"**

"Of course, I know who he is, he's my Adrikins, my childhood friend, he's a model and a boy from a good family."

"You're right, but he's also a boy with a heart of gold, who would do everything for his friends, who make no distinction between a pastry chef or a mayor, who doesn't judge people on their appearances, who thinks of others. before himself and keeps smiling even when times get harder. "

"I knew all of that, of course, I'm just not good at saying it." She pouts.

"And Chloe, Adrien is also Cat Noir, an incorrigible flirt who makes horrible puns and acts before thinking ... Would you be willing to accept Cat Noir too?"

Chloe does not answer the question. Her blue eyes begin to look more and more humid.

"Chloe, I never wanted to take you anything like I never wanted to be your enemy. I just want to know what I did to you, so you hate me that much, well before Adrien. "

In fact, Marinette has a brief idea of what she could have done or rather have. Adrien has opened her eyes earlier. She has a united and loving family and the friendship of most of her classmates. Chloe, having been raised in a more materialistic way, has only been used to receiving and asking, never giving and offering. Her social relations have suffered. But it is not too late to repair the damages and Marinette really wants to discover another side of her classmate.

"Don't try to trick me Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I won't fall under your spell like all this bunch of idiots."

Marinette is really trying to contain herself, but she is dangerously close to running out of patience.

"I'm not trying to charm anyone, I'm just nice to other. If you try a little, you'd see you'd get the same thing as me."

"Easy for you to say Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you who always had all the love you wanted and parents that always smile, who support you and are always there for you. Easy to spread happiness when you have plenty to give. All I'm able to give is money, that's all I have. But you can't understand me, the only person who can understand me is Adrien. " She has spoken through her tears, with a tone that proves how painful the confession is.

But, finally, she said it. That's all Marinette needs to start something new with Chloe.

"And if I told you that I also want to share this happiness with you? And if I told you that we don't have to live the same things to be friends. We can't bring something to other if both of us have the same thing. Friendship is sharing good time but also learning from our differences, and also ... "She gives a shy smile. "The last I heard, you're still my most prestigious fan."

Chloe smiles through her tears. She has forgotten that the girl in front of her is Ladybug and Ladybug offers her friendship. Shall she agree to forgive and forget with the girl she has tormented all those years.

"Chloe, I think first and foremost that you should do it for yourself, to get the happiness you deserve. But if you don't see things like that, you can do it for Adrien."

"Why are you doing this, I have nothing to bring to you?"

"In spite of all that we have share together Chloe, I'm still able to recognize your qualities. You're a brave girl, who stands up for her principles and is extremely faithful to the few people you let approach you. I'm not saying that everything is going to be rosy right now, but I'll do my share to ignore the past. "

Chloe nods. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to make sure my makeup is not screwed up, it would be just awful." She leaves for the bathroom.

Marinette smiles, Chloe will always stay Chloe after all. But now she feels like their relationship will only get better. Lost in her thought, she returns to Adrien, who gave her anxious glances.


	11. Pixelator

**PIXELATOR**

Marinette come back next to Adrien, who is still giving her questioning looks.

"So, are you going to tell me what's going on or will I have to use torture?"

"Define torture."

He takes few seconds to think, a smile rising slowly on his lips. "Well, I can always threaten you not to sleep by your side or deprive you of my arms or go sit with Chloe."

She makes big eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

He laugh and gives her a look announcing problems. "There's always the old-fashioned way, I still don't know if you're ticklish and admit it, without the suit, you're not strong enough to fight me. It would be so easy..."

"Is it a challenge, because you know, I'm totally able to kick your ass if you ever try to tickle me ..."

"I understand that you're ticklish ... it can always be useful, but by the way, I'm still waiting for your story... you won't run out of it."

She seems to evaluate her options for a moment. She really wants to tease Adrien longer. It is amazing how, in a few hours she had gained confidence with him. She has no reason to hide her conversation with Chloe. But she likes to see her partner's eyes shinning this way as they mutually tease each other.

"I don't know ... I like playing cat and mouse with you." She has aimed right. What better than a joke of his kind to delight his partner.

"Do you know that you are perfect?" His eyes are shining. She has never thought being able to trigger a thousandth of that intensity in Adrien's eyes. He is even more beautiful with that look. She has a mad desire to kiss him. But hey, it is too early, no?

"Seriously, what was that with Chloe?"

Marinette shakes her head and puts her minds back in place. "In fact, nothing really important. I know that she and I have never been the best of friends, but she has always been loyal to Ladybug. She forgave me quickly after the events that led to Antibug, it proves she has a good background, Lila has not been that good to me. "

"Hey, it's true, Lila, I almost forgot about her, she's not here?"

"I thought you'd already notice his absence."

"Why's that?"

"Lila is a very beautiful girl and she seemed to caught you under her spell last time and..."

"Is my Lady jealous?"

She blushes. "She made you do what she wanted and ..."

"Just because she said she knew Ladybug personally."

She looks down. It's as if this boy always finds a new way to make her fall in love again and again. She has to pull herself together.

"Finally, you'll notice that Chloe, despite her temper, was chosen by the Guardian while Lila's missing. Despite all her faults, Chloe is a loyal girl and that's all to her credit. She really likes you a lot you know, I'm sure of that. "

Adrien thinks back to the conversation he had earlier with his childhood friend and feels a bit guilty. He promises himself to clear things up with her before the end of the day.

Marinette notices the sad glimmer in her boyfriend's eyes. "Hey, come on!"

She opens her arms wide to welcome him into her embrace. He snuggles up against her and leans his head on her chest. She squeezes him tenderly, gently moving her hands over his arms in a slight movement back and forth. They both closes their eyes in a state of pure contentment.

"Marinette ..."

"Hmm?"

"I really love you!"

She gives a discreet smile that passes unnoticed for the young man snuggled against her. "Never as much as me."

Adrien doesn't even have time to answer.

"Come on! Take a room!"

"ALYA" Marinette cannot believe that her best friend cans spoil such a beautiful moment.

"Sorry Mari, but you know, we're all here for two days, and if you start getting closer so much now ... what will it be tonight?"

"ALYA !"

"And still, we doesn't know how much you could be ... expressive."

"ALYA, I swear to you ..."

"And you're still young then, it can last for a looooooooong time! HEY!"

Marinette has hurled one of his cushions with all his strength. (And the girl's forces behind Ladybug's mask is quite something.) As she receives it right on the head, the impact of the cushion cast Alya on the ground.

Nino has no pity for his girlfriend and burst out laughing. "I was you Babe, I'd avoid upsetting a superheroine."

"Superhero or not, if you take her side, you'll have to fast Mr. Lahiffe."

He instantly stops laughin and sits obediently alongside his girlfriend while the next episode begins.

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier's class is having a work experience. Kim puts on his bellboy hat.**

 **Caline: Thanks to the generosity of Mr. Bourgeois, we're able to have our work experience field trip today at the Grand Paris luxury hotel. Each of you will get hands-on experience with one of the many jobs here at the hotel.** _ **(Sees Alix and Ivan having a pillow fight)**_ _ **(sighs)**_ **You'll be graded on your effort, which will affect whether you pass or fail the class.** _ **(Sabrina and the worker giggle)**_

Alix: Yeah, it may not have been the best score of this year.

Everybody's laughing.

 **The Hotel's main hall**

 _ **At the reception, Chloe sticks to Adrien who looks uncomfortable.**_

Nathanael: Hey Adrien, you looks like someone who would like to be saved by Ladybug.

Again, bursts of laughter pops into the gym.

Adrien doesn't want to hurt Chloe any more, but Nathanael's comment and the grumblings from her partner behind him, makes him laugh too.

 **Ms. Bustier: Do you have Marinette and Alya on your list, Mr. Bourgeois?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: It doesn't look like it.**

 **Alya: I bet I know who helped Daddy make the assignment.**

 **Marinette: Of course, she gets to spent her entire day with Adrien... Ugh! This is gonna be the worst day ever!**

Adrien raises his head to whisper in his girlfriend's ear. "I bet my day was a lot worse."

 **Mr. Bourgeois: It must be an oversight.**

 **Chloé: Daddy!** _ **(Gives him an assignment)**_

Kim: This smile probably means trouble for Marinette and Alya

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Thank you, sweetie. Oh yes! Alya, you're going to be... sorting trash at the main dumpster.**

 _ **(Alya gasps)**_

Rose: Oh Chloe! Garbage, it's really not nice!

 **Mr. Bourgeois: And, Marinette will be...**

 **** _ **(The door opens. Jagged Stone, Fang, and Penny Rolling appear.)**_

Juleka: Wow, crocodile as a pet.

 **Chloé: Wow!**

 **Marinette: Hey! That's...**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Excuse me, but this is a luxury hotel, not a...** _ **(Fang growls at him)**_

Yvan: Chloe, it's time for you to educate your father a little. Not recognizing Jagged Stone is downright sacrilege!

 **Chloé: Daddy!** _ **(whispers to him)**_ **That's Jagged Stone, the rockstar. He's sold millions of albums, he's very famous and is very, very rich.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, welcome to the Grand Paris Hotel! I am Mayor Bourgeois, the owner of this luxury establishment, in fact, the most luxurious in all of Paris. How might we serve you?**

 **Jagged Stone: How'd you think? I didn't just come here to admire your lobby.**

Nino: Hey... the Diva there!

 **Penny Rolling: Jagged would like to check into your most luxurious suite.**

 **Jagged Stone: And Fang better get a real bathtub, not a tiny water hole like the one in that hotel across the street.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: We have everything you need, Ms. Fang. Even a state-of-the-art entertainment center!**

 **Jagged Stone: Fang's my crocodile.** _ **(points at Fang)**_

At this point the whole class burst out laughing. Even Chloe allows herself the luxury of chuckling at her father's troubles. Marinette notices it and is happy, is it the beginning of a new Chloe?

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Mr. Stone, we have everything you require for your... Fang. Would he, um... enjoy a bubble bath?**

 **Jagged Stone: Crocodiles don't like bubble baths. That dries their scales out!**

Max: And it can severely damage the crocodile because their sensory capacity depends largely on organs found in their scales.

Marinette: Uh ... wow ... thank you Max.

She turns to Alya with a rather strange look and the two friends giggles.

 **** _ **(Vincent Aza quietly enters the hotel, Fang sees him and follows him. Marinette and Alya see him. Fang sees Vincent and gets scared.)**_

 **Jagged Stone: Oh, no. Not him again.**

 **Vincent: Remember me, Mr. Stone? Vincent Aza! Just one photo to show everyone in the world that we're best buds! Come on, please! I'm your biggest fan!**

 **Jagged Stone: I know, you've been to my last 36 shows. But we are not friends.**

Juleka: Wow... that's harsh.

 **Vincent: There! Look into the lens!**

 **Penny: Didn't you hear Mr. Stone? You still haven't got it, have you?** _ **(gets Vincent out of the hotel)**_ **No photos!**

Sabrina: As a bodyguard, you can find better.

Mylène: She still seems to do job.

 **** _ **(Penny throws Vincent's camera and he grabs it)**_

 **Penny: Good reflexes. Now don't let me see you near Mr. Stone again. Or next time, you won't get your camera back.**

Adrien: Even the gorilla can't be so scathing.

Nino: Dude, your gorilla, he never says a word ...

Adrien: Yeah, you're right Nino.

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(His window opens)**_ **I sense brewing anger and frustration. Perfect father for my evil little akumas. It won't be long now.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an akuma)**_ **Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

Chloe: Have you seen how he's dressed, it's downright macabre ... I thought butterflies were colorful critters.

Marinette: Oh, for the colors, you have to see the costumes of its victims.

 **The streets. Vincent Aza is upset about not getting his photo. The akuma enters his** **camera** **and evilizes him**

 **Hawk Moth: Pixelator, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you the power to capture your hero's smile, forever. But in return, you'll need to do some capturing for me as well.**

 **Vincent: Yes, Hawk Moth.** _ **(Turns into the Pixelator)**_

Marinette: See?

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone and Fang go into the elevator, Mr. Bourgeois greets them.**

 **Ms. Bustier: Mr. Bourgeois, you haven't told Marinette what job she'll be doing.  
Mr. Bourgeois: **_**(checks the list)**_ **Ah, yes. Of course, Marinette. Gopher. I've got a job for you already, Marinette.**

 **Alya: Gopher? What's that?**

 **Marinette: I'm guessing it's about as bad as trash duty.**

Marinette: Finally, I rather enjoyed my mission. It wasn't easy but I think I came out pretty well.

Adrien: Pretty well! Are you kidding? Thanks to that you made his album's cover.

 **Scene: A luxurious suite. Jagged Stone plays with Fang.**

Kim: Is it me or the guy is completely crazy with his crocodile?

 **Penny: Mr. Stone is going to need a new pair of shades for tonight's gig. Red, white and blue with two large Eiffel Towers on them. Can you get that for him?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: Of course we can! Marinette here is our gopher. She'll take care of that for you.**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: A gopher is an employee who goes for anything a customer needs. Anything at all. So go ahead. Goph!**

Alya: you seem totally delighted, my dear Marinette.

Marinette: What he asked me was imposible.

Alya: But you did it anyway.

 **Scene: The Eiffel Tower. Marinette buys a pair of shades with Eiffel Towers on them.**

 **Marinette: These should do the trick. Now I can get back to the hotel and hang with Adrien! Ugh... And Chloé.**

 **Tikki: You know these aren't even close to what Mr. Stone wants.**

 **Marinette: What do you mean, Tikki? There's some red and white on it, and two little Eiffel Towers.**

Chloe: Ok, can we go backward because I'm pretty sure the lady mentioned two big Eiffel towers.

 **Tikki: Just saying, it's better in a long run to do it right the first time.**

 **** _ **(A woman and her daughter spot Tikki. Tikki meows)**_

Plagg squeals with laughter at Tikki's side.

Tikki: What, I had to do something.

Plagg: Imitating a cat?

Tikki: You might have had a better idea.

Plagg: No, since I am a cat. You are a ladybug.

Tikki: And you can tell me what a ladybug's noise is, please?

Plagg: It's up to you to know that, my homeworks are done.

Tikki pulls out her tongue and turns his attention back to the episode

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged Stone sees the shades Marinette bought. But they aren't the right shades.**

 **Jagged Stone: Where are the Eiffel Towers?**

 **Marinette: Um... here.**

 **Jagged Stone: This is a joke, right? What are you doing, trying to ruin my career?**

Mylène: Ruining his career? He gives you way too much power there.

 **Marinette: But, Mr. Stone, the glasses you want don't exist!**

Chloe: Poor Marinette, the customers don't even care if that what they ask exist or not.

 **Jagged Stone: Do I look like I care? Just get me those sunglasses!**

Chloe: See?

 **Marinette: Great. I'm gonna have to spend even more time away from Adrien!**

Alya: You're so... anyway!

 **Tikki: That's what I've been trying to tell you! Just do it right the first time.**

 **Marinette: Yeah... You're right, Tikki. I get it now.**

 **Tikki: Those sunglasses exist somewhere... Get creative!**

 **Marinette: ...Of course!** _ **(Runs to the exit)**_

 **Chloé: Failed as a gopher already? Not surprised. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!**

Kim: And you Adrien, you stay there without reacting to what Chloe says.

Nathanael: I dont' know if you noticed Kim, but before he knew she was Ladybug, Adrien rarely defended Marinette against Chloe.

Adrien: You have no idea what you're talking about. Things are not that simple.

Marinette: I remember a boy who tried to take off a chewing gum that Chloe had stuck on my chair.

Adrien: Thank you My Lady.

Marinette: no thanks to you.

 **** _ **(Marinette exits the hotel. Pixelator goes into the hotel.)**_

 **Worker: Excuse me sir, can I help you?**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens...**

 **** _ **(Kim and the worker look into the lens. Pixelator zaps them and digitizes them)**_

Adrien: And you Kim, still don't seem to be able to recognize an akumatized when you see one.

He still feels a bit bitter about the athlete's remark.

 **Pixelator: Photo finish.**

 **Chloé: Oh, look what the cat dragged in. Let me handle this, Adrien. Watch and learn.**

 _ **(Goes to where the Pixelator is)**_ **Excuse me... Excuse me! You can't be a guest at this hotel! My father only allows the most important celebrities. Like me.**

Kim: Seems that you and Chloe aren't better

 **Pixelator: Well then, I am Pixelator. Your number one fan.**

 **Chloé: Moi? Oh, my, you're flattering me. Keep going.**

 **Pixelator: A photo of you, sweet miss...**

 **Chloé: Chloé, of course.**

 **Adrien: Look out, Chloé!**

Adrien: You said?

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens, miss!**

 **** _ **(Adrien pushes Chloé, but the two get zapped by Pixelator)**_

Marinette: Maybe a little too impulsive Kitty.

Chloe: What? Adrien was just worried about me.

Adrien: And I would do the same if it happened again.

Behind them, Chloe's eyes soften. It seems that somehow, her shoulders has lightened a bit.

 **Adrien: What the...**

 **Chloé: What just happened?**

 **Adrien:: I think we've been like... digitized or something.**

 **Chloé: What do you mean, digitized?**

 **Adrien: I don't really know, but I don't think it's a good thing.**

 **Chloé: Well, I can fix this. Leave it to me.** _ **(calls Mr. Bourgeois with her phone)**_ **Daddy?... Daddy... Daddy?!**

Alya: Welcome to a world where daddy can't fix everything Chloe.

 **Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette's room. Marinette tries to find something.**

 **Marinette: Where did I put them... Oh!** _ **(gets an old pair of shades)**_ **Voila!**

 **Tikki: But they're pink.**

 **Marinette: They won't be when I'm done with them. This is either gonna be the most amazing pair or the ugliest pair of shades in shades history. Ms. Bustier is grading me on effort, right?**

 **Tikki: Don't worry, I'm sure Jagged Stone will love them!**

 **** _ **(Marinette takes the lens out of the shades)**_

 **Tikki: Or hate them.**

Adrien: Wait! You created the famous Eiffel Tower glasses?

Marinette: Did you doubt about my talent Kitty?

Adrien: No, but these glasses, they have appeared in many magazines and shows, it's huge!

Marinette: I've never really been aware.

 **** _ **(Meanwhile, Adrien and Chloé are still stuck in a blank space)**_

Nathanael: That's crazy ... everything is white. How did you know where you were going?

Adrien: We didn't know.

 **Chloé: Ugh! I still can't get through to Daddy! How can there be no cell reception here? Ridiculous!**

 **Adrien: It just goes on forever. No doors, no walls, no nothing...**

 **Chloé: You mean we're stuck here? Just... just the two of us?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no. There's gotta be a way out somewhere.** _ **(Sees Chloé hugging him)**_ **I hope...**

Chloe: Adrikins, it couldn't be that bad.

Adrien: it was just a little ... hmm ... annoying. You know, the bubble, the personal space ...

Chloe: As if no one is in your bubble right now.

Adrien: You know Chloe some people were created to share our bubble.

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette enters the hotel, looking for Adrien and Chloé.**

 **Marinette: Adrien? Chloé? Ughh! I bet those two have gone off together somewhere fun! Hmph! And now I'm here all alone without Adrien...**

 **Tikki: Marinette, snap out of it, let's just focus on getting Mr. Stone's glasses for now, okay?**

 **Scene: The hall way. Pixelator opens the door to a room. Alec Cataldi is in the room.**

 **Pixelator: Jagged Stone?**

 **Alec: What?**

Sabrina: Doesn't he lives in Paris? What is he doing in a hotel room?

Kim: Maybe he had some company.

Alya: Wow, that would have been a mega scoop

Chloe: Hey, we're supposed to respect the privacy of our customers.

 **Pixelator:** _ **(opens the door)**_ **Look into the lens!**

 **Meanwhile, Marinette gives the shades to Penny.**

 **Penny: I'll give them to Mr. Stone.**

 **Marinette: Can't you deliver them to him now?**

 **Penny: He's... resting.**

 **Jagged Stone is in the bathroom, giving Fang a bath**

 **Jagged Stone: Now who likes having his belly scratch? Daddy's little Fang!**

Juleka: He's seriously insane with his crocodile..

 **Marinette: Okay, no problem. Just trying to do the job right the second time.**

 **Penny: Got it.**

 **Marinette: Thank you...**

 **** _ **(Pixelator knocks the door)**_

 **Marinette: I hope Mr. Stone likes them.**

 **Tikki: Hard work always pays off.**

 **Penny: Who are you?**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!** _ **(zaps her)**_

 **Marinette:** _ **(Sees the Pixelator, and goes into the elevator)**_ **Time to transform!**

 _ **[ Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** **Ah!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**_

 **Scene: Jagged Stone's room. Pixelator breaks in and sees Jagged Stone resting with his crocodile.**

Alya: Hey, but why bother such a beautiful moment.

Nino: Seriously, I'll never look at Jagged Stone the same way.

 **Pixelator: Hey there! Time for your photoshoot!**

 **Jagged Stone: How did you get in here? I don't know about any photos. Fang, attack!** _ **(Fang rolls over)**_

Max: Normally, a crocodile should not behave like a dog. I would be curious to know if he is treated with canine hormones.

 **Pixelator: See you later, alligator.** _ **(Zaps Fang)**_

 **Jagged Stone: What? Fang? Fang! Who are you?**

 **Pixelator: I am Pixelator, your biggest fan, Mr. Stone. Can I called you Jagged?**

 **Jagged Stone: No!**

Mylène: Lesson to remember: if an akumatized person asks you if he can call you by your first name, you say yes.

 **Pixelator: I want to immortalize you, Jagged! I'll be your one and only fan! You will belong to me for eternity! Now, look into the lens.**

 **** _ **(Pixelator is about to zap him, but Ladybug saves him)**_

Adrien: Always such a good timing my Lady ..

 **Pixelator: So, you're Ladybug. I've heard such pathetic things about you. Look into the lens!**

Adrien: Ok this guy's not normal.

 **** _ **(Pixelator zaps Ladybug, but she dodges. Ladybug grabs a flower vase with her yo-yo, and throws it at Pixelator, but he dodges them. Jagged Stone hides under a table. Pixelator keeps zapping Ladybug. Her right arm gets zapped and digitized. She manages to get Jagged Stone out of the hotel)**_

Sabrina: Why didn't you all disappear when he catched you?

Marinette: I think that I had to look at him.

Kim: Adrien didn't look at him and he disappeared totaly.

Marinette: Don't know, maybe it's because he was stick to Chloe.

 **Pixelator: Ugh! Where did they go?**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want Jagged, you must find Ladybug.**

 **Pixelator: I don't have time to deal with this Ladybug!**

 **Hawk Moth: Yes, you do. Plenty of time.** _ **(Starts controlling Pixelator)**_

Yvan: Hey Hawkmoth has the same power as Darth Vader!

 **Pixelator: Okay, okay! Tell me what to do.**

 **Hawk Moth: I command an excellent photograph of Ladybug with her Miraculous. I want those powers! So listen very carefully.**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Mr. Damocles' office.**

 **Jagged Stone: I can't stay here. I'm performing tonight.**

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, you'll get to do your gig. You'll even get to wear some awesome shades!**

Alya: Really ? For a girl who protects her identity, wasn't your best shot.

 **Jagged Stone: Uh?**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(giggles)**_ **Look. While I'm catching this guy, Pixelator, I need you to stay put where no one would think to look for you.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hm. Ladybug, is this safe? This is a school.**

 **Ladybug: Yes! Pixelator would never imagine his idol would actually want a day out at school.**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hmm?**

 **Ladybug: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

Nathanael: Come on Marinette, won't tell me that Ladybug is intimidated by Mr. Damocles.

Marinette: It's not that simple, I'm still his student. Reflexes... you know?

 **Jagged Stone: This is ridiculous. I don't have time for this. First, I get practically hijacked by this crazed fan, and then, I'm attacked by some super weirdo, then...**

 **Ladybug: Wait. What do you know about this crazed fan?**

 **Jagged Stone: He's come to every one of my shows this year. He's also sent me stacks of letters, gone through my trash, he even followed my mother to her weekly bingo night!**

 **Ladybug: How creepy.**

 **Jagged Stone: Uh, not really, it's just a bunch of elderly ladies getting together having fun.**

Alix: The rock star's not very insightful.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(Uses her yo-yo as a phone to find Vincent's number. She finds it difficult, her arm being digitized. So she types with her chin)**_

The students burst out laughing at the heroine's frustration.

Alya: Wouldn't have been easier with the nose?

 **Ladybug: Vincent... Aza.** _ **(The phone finds him)**_ **Got his address.**

Alya: And you've succeeded ... you'll always surprise me.

 **Jagged Stone: You're not gonna leave me here, are you?**

 **Mr. Damocles: Hmm?**

 **Jagged Stone: I mean, isn't school awesome?**

Alix: The rock star's not very brave either.

 **Scene: The blank space.**

 **Chloé: Daddy! Daddy!**

 **Adrien: Plagg, I gotta find some way to transform.**

 **Plagg: Come on, what's the rush?**

 **** _ **(Adrien looks at him upset)**_

 **Plagg: Fine. If you insist, at least find me some cheese.**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees Chloé)**_ **I'm gonna see if there's a way out down there. Don't go anywhere.**

 **Could be dangerous.**

 **Chloé: Dangerous?**

 **Adrien: You're not scared, are you?**

Alya: I didn't know you as manipulative Adrien.

Adrien: Hey I was just trying to do my superhero duty.

Alya leans in Marinette's ear. "And get rid of the plague at the same time."

 **Chloé: Scared, moi? As if! No way!**

 **He goes running. Chloe starts shouting and jumps on his back, pointing at the crocodile. Adrien is also scared**

Adrien: Ok before anyone says anything, imagine yourself in a totally empty space with a crocodile chasing you.

Nino: Dude, you're a superhero, isn't there a moment where you can choose between your life or your identity.

Adrien: It seems like I wasn't yet.

 **Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator still looks for Jagged Stone**

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, the Champs-Élysées. Perfect. May the photoshoot begin.**

 _ **Pixelator causes an accident and numerize a driver. Someone comes to take a picture of it.**_

Marinette: People really are stupid.

 **** _ **(Pixelator starts zapping people)**_

Marinette: Of course! Just add Nadia Chamack to interview him.

 **Scene: Vincent Aza's room. Ladybug sees a lot of photos of Jagged Stone on the walls.**

 **Ladybug: Oh, this isn't creepy at all.**

 **** _ **(Suddenly, she sees photos of people who look familiar. She sees Chloé and Adrien)**_

 **Chloé: Ahhhh!**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

Adrien: Ah! That's where you found us!

 **Ladybug: What are you two doing there?**

 **Chloé: Ladybug! Remember me? Your biggest fan? Please, please get us out of here. It's terrible in here! I mean, it's only terrible when you're not around.**

Alix: We immediately see that it is reciprocal.

 **Théo: Over here, Ladybug!**

Adrien: Hey, it's Théo Barbeau ! It looks like he quickly recovered from his lovesick.

Marinette: you didn't give him much hope.

 **Mireille: Help... Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: What happened to you?**

 **Théo: It's terrible, this man, he... took a photo of us and we ended up trapped in here!  
Mireille: While we were just simply strolling the Champs-Élysées!**

 **Ladybug: I sure hope Cat Noir's there already!**

Marinette: I remember I was pissed because you didn't arrive.

Adrien: You see my Lady, I always have a excuses when I'm not at your side.

 **Scene: The Champs-Élysées. Pixelator zaps people. He sees Nadja Chamack**

 **Nadja: Excuse me, sir, sir?** **Care for an interview with the reporter who spreads the villains' voice?**

Marinette: Spoke too fast. I can't believe she doesn't learn from her mistakes. She has a little girl. It's totally irresponsible!

 **Scene: Mr. Damocles' office. Damocles and Jagged Stone watch the interview**

 **Pixelator: I will continue my photoshoot until Jagged Stone turns up here in the flesh! Where are you, Jagged? Your biggest fan awaits you! All I want is one photo! Otherwise, soon, the people of Paris will be nothing but memories.** _ **(zaps Nadja and the camera man)**_ **Hahahahahaha!**

 **Mr. Damocles: This is terrible!**

 **Jagged Stone: I've got to do what Pixelator says!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Surely, you can't be serious! It's dangerous out there!**

 **Jagged Stone: Who cares about danger? Jagged Stone can turn down a television appearance! Just imagine what it would do for my career!**

Nino: Another crazy guy like you babe. What is this obsession with the career?

 **Scene: The Champs-Élysées. The police has arrived to stop Pixelator. Roger Raincomprix appears, but Pixelator zaps him**

 **Ladybug: Got an itchy trigger finger, eh?**

Adrien: Glad to see you take over when I'm not here.

Marinette: It was excellent as an introduction.

Alya: Mari, I have to agree with Adrien, it's pretty in the same category as his puns.

 **Pixelator: I was expecting you, Ladybug.**

 **** _ **(Starts zapping her, but she dodges. She hides under a car, but Pixelator finds her)**_

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

 **** _ **(Pixelator still zaps her, but she dodges. She runs away from the zaps. She sees a lamppost, and she tries to grab it with her yo-yo, but she falls. Pixelator has her cornered)**_

 **Ladybug: I have a proposition to make! If you free those innocent people, I'll organize a photoshoot with Jagged Stone!**

Adrien: It cannot have worked, he did not get in there?

Marinette: Wanna bet? Hawkmoth's victims are not always that brilliant Kitty.

 **Hawk Moth: No! Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!**

 **Pixelator: Why should I believe you, Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: Because you have no choice. I'm the only one who knows where Jagged is.**

Alya: Have to admit that you get out quickly. How do you think about all this?

Marinette shruggs.

 **Pixelator: How about I free half of them now and the other half after the photoshoot. Deal?**

 **Ladybug: 'kay. It's a deal. Yeah, right...**

 **** _ **(Pixelator starts freeing people, including Adrien and Chloé, who end up in the Hotel. Nino is reading his Math book, and he sees them)**_

Marinette: See Kitty, you've been release thanks to me.

 **Nino: Dudes! You just scared me!**

 **Adrien:** _ **(sees the TV)**_ **Fill in for me, will you Nino?**

 **Nino: What do you think I've been doing this whole time?**

Alya: I think we should start counting times we missed a great opportunity to unmask them. He hardly screamed you that he was Cat Noir.

Nino: I take the bet and I even concede you this first point. Max?

Max: Okay, I'm counting. Alya: 1; Nino: 0. And if you are interested in the other count, it remained unchanged: 1 point for Kim, Chloe, Marinette and Adrien.

 **** _ **(Fang appears in a room. Sabrina sees him and faints in fear)**_

Rose: Ah, poor Sabrina, you must have had the fear of your life.

Sabrina shudder. "Not my best memory indeed."

 **Scene: The streets. Adrien hides under a billboard.**

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I think someone's been akumatized.**

 **Adrien: I think you're right. But where's the akuma?**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence ]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 **Pixelator: I've kept my part of the deal, Ladybug, now bring me Jagged Stone!**

 **Ladybug: Pixelator, I know your akuma's inside your glasses!**

 **Pixelator: Stop wasting time!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir is about to take his glasses off, but a civilian spots him.**_

 **Civilan: Let's go Cat Noir.**

Alix: Well, it's not just Hawkmoth's victims who're stupid.

 _ **(Pixelator sees Cat Noir, and fights him. Pixelator throws him off)**_

 **Ladybug: Thanks for dropping in.**

Adrien: Is this a puns My Lady ... because I feel like I'm the only one to be blamed for my puns ... Max?

Max: No, no, no, no pun's counting, you are a hopeless case. Not to mention Hawkmoth and its victims.

 **Cat Noir: Not very handy, I see.**

Max: See what I mean.

 **Pixelator: What about out deal?**

 **Hawk Moth: I told you she would betray you. Capture them already, I want their Miraculous!**

 **** _ **(Pixelator starts zapping them, but they dodge the zaps)**_

 **Ladybug: Together!**

 _ **(Ladybug attacks Pixelator with her yo-yo, but fails. Cat Noir is about to fight him with his staff, but Pixelator zaps him)**_

 **Cat Noir: Ahh! Oh, not again...**

Despite the obvious disarray of Cat Noir, the students cannot help laughing at the situation.

 **Pixelator: When the cat's away, the mice will play. Ready to become immortalized?**

Max: And two more... I just can't follow.

 **Ladybug: Can't wait to live it up.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug dodges Pixelator's zaps. But she trips and falls because of her digitized arm and leg. Ladybug jumps into a purple car and does a high jump, but falls.)**_

Adrien: I think luck wasn't with you that day My Lady.

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens!**

 **Jagged Stone: Hey there, Pixelator! I've heard you wanted my photo! (** _ **send kiss to fan**_ **)**

Mylène: Look at the star...

 **Ladybug: Get ourt of here, Mr. Stone!** _ **(tries to follow him, but falls)**_

 **Jagged Stone: It's me you wanted all this time, wight? Well, here I am. In the flesh.**

 **Pixelator: Look into the lens...  
Jagged Stone: Wait, wrong side. This isn't my best angle. No, no, wait. The lighting's all wrong. Does my nose look shorter this way? Oh, I know, this is better.**

Alix: I've second thought, he's not so crazy finally ...

 **Pixelator: Ugh... Hurry up already!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(a powder compact appears)**_ **A powder compact?**

 **Jagged Stone: There, I think I'm ready.**

 **Pixelator: No more moving! Look into the lens!**

 **Ladybug: Don't do it, Mr. Stone!**

Marinette: That's what I said earlier, we should avoid looking at the lens.

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!** _ **(uses his Cataclysm to make a crack in the black space, freeing the people trapped in the photos)**_

Marinette: Well done Kitty, I didn't realize you did that. I wondered how you did reappear.

 **Pixelator: Come on, open your eyes.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug sees Cat Noir, uses her vision, and Cat Noir's staff and the powder compact flash)**_

 **Ladybug: Batter up!** _ **(throws the compact)**_

 **** _ **Cat Noir hits the compact with his staff, and it reflects Pixelator's beam, zapping him)**_

Mylène: How do you communicate? Do you do telepathy?

Adrien: Not really.

Marinette: Let's say that between us, there is just no need for words.

 **Pixelator: Huh... How did... Huh?**

 **Hawk Moth: Next time I assure you it won't be a photo finish! I won't stop, Ladybug! I'll destroy you!**

Yvan: Uh, what does it suppose to mean?

Marinette: For the photo, I don't know it but it's quite obvious that he doesn't like me.

 **Ladybug: Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, turning everything back to normal. She crushes Pixelator's visor, freeing the akuma)**_ **No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize!** _ **(Catches the akuma with her yo-yo)**_ **Gotcha!** _ **(releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly)**_ **Bye bye, little butterfly.**

 **** _ **(The Pixelator is brought back and turned back into Vincent)**_

 **Vincent: Huh? What happened? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Ms. Bustier thanks Mr. Bourgeois for the field trip.**

 **Ms. Bustier: Thank you very much for this work experience day, Mr. Bourgeois. I'm sure we'll all remember it for a long time to come.**

 **Mr. Bourgeois: So do I. Oh, wait, I almost forgot. Jagged Stone's giving a concert tonight, so, I'm giving tickets to the students who demonstrated the greatest effort today.**

 _ **(Penny gives tickets to Marinette, Alya, Nino and Adrien, except for Chloé)**_

Kim: Uh for the garbage and the shades I can understand, but what Nino and Adrien did special.

Nino: Hey, I held the reception all day instead of Chloe and Adrien.

Nathanael: And Adrien him?

Adrien: I don't know, maybe save the world since a year.

Sabrina: Yeah, but that Mr. Bourgeois didn't know.

Alya: Hey oh, he tried to save his daughter's life.

No one has arguments on that.

 **Chloé: Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!**

 **Scene: Jagged Stone's Concert.**

 **Jagged Stone: Good evening, Paris!**

 **Adrien: It's my first live concert, ever! It's amazing!**

Adrien: And with the girl of my dreams ...

 **Marinette: (Marinette grins) Yeah, amazing!**

 **Jagged Stone: I'd like to dedicate this song to the girl who saved my life. This one's for you, Ladybug.**

 **** _ **(Jagged Stone plays the song that's dedicated to Ladybug which makes Marinette surprised)**_

Rose: Oh Marinette, you had to have chills all over.

Alya: And you imagine, he didn't even know you were in the room.

Marinette: Yes I admit it was an incredible moment.

At this moment, Madame Bustier enters the room. "Excuse me! I want to inform you that for the dinner tonight, there will be pizzas. Many choices are available, I invite you to come and tell me what you want quickly so we can place the order.

"Some pizza!" Adrien's eyes shine with happiness. He is rich, handsome, famous and has all that money can buy in addition to the most wonderful girl in the world and the powers of a superhero, but at that moment, it seems like life is perfect just because he is going to have pizza for dinner.

Madame Bustier doesn't miss the model's expression, "Oh, I'm sorry, Adrien, but your dad sent us a balanced meal for your dinner, and he said there was no way this weekend would hurt your diet."

Adrien's enthusiasm fells quickly and he tries to reply, but Mrs. Bustier can't contain herself any longer. She burst into a crystalline laugh that students has rarely heard. "Sorry Adrien, I couldn't help but see your expression, of course you're eating pizza with us." She quickly returns to the students around her with a satisfied smile on her lips.

Alya and Nino are laughing like hell next to him. The journalist wipes a tear of joy: "I love her more and more Mrs. Bustier. I'm feeling we'll have fun this year."

Adrien seems less than certain. "And I feel that I'm doing a too easy target"

"Don't worry about that Kitty, the important thing is we're together."

Marinette tights his arm in a comforting gesture.

"Do you mean ... really together?"

She nods with a shy smile.

"Like we're going out together?"

She repeats the gesture and is suddenly lifted from the ground. "I am the happiest superhero of this earth." He turns on himself before putting her back on the ground.

"You don't have tons of competition."

"No matter princess, I'm the happiest, with or without the mask."

"And you're going to eat pizza!"

"You're right, pizza and a girlfriend, it's the best day of my life."

"Do I have to worry about passing after the pizza." She feigns a hurt look.

"Hey ... you sure know that you'll always pass before the pizza, no matter how much cheese there's on it."

"If it's not a compliment," she laughs.

"Pity Nino, tell me they won't always be like this."

"Sorry babe, but I think we're caught with the most hopelessly romantic couple that cannot exist."

"I've the impression that we'll spend next evenings watching these two idiots staring stupidly in each other's eyes ..." Alya looks resolute.

"And wait until they start kissing, they won't take off ..." Nino continue.

"And soon, we'll serve as an excuse for the nights they'll spend together."

Marinette finally intervenes. "Aren't you doing projection Alya?"

Adrien comes to his rescue. "Anyway, no need for you to find excuses ... as if a superhero couldn't easily slip on her balcony."

"ADRIEN" Marinette blushes violently at the diabolical plans of his companion. Who knows where this kind of situation could bring them?


	12. Guitar villain

**GUITAR VILLAIN**

Now that their pizza order has been placed, Adrien and Marinette have planned to use the next fifteen minutes to rest a bit. The earlier battle and the stress of recent events have exhausted them. They really need to close their eyes for a few minutes. They grabbed an apple as they went to the snack table, planning to eat it a little later. They quickly return to their cozy nest, taking advantage of the fact that their comrades are chatting at the snack table and having allied themselves Nino and Alya to guarantee their moment of tranquility.

Marinette puts her head on the pillow and feels that sleep wins her instantly. She is barely aware of an arm wrapping around her waist before sinking deeply.

Adrien takes a few more seconds to settle down and turning to his companion, he notices that her breathing is already regular. Seeing her so vulnerable, he can not help but find her even more adorable. He lets himself be tempted by the desire to snuggle up against his partner and thus seek a little more warmth, comforting and soothing warmth. She will certainly not be angry. As partners, they have been in touch over and over again.

He sits quietly in the back of Marinette and puts his arm around her waist. In an unconscious gesture she gets closer to him. A smile gently grows on his lips as he closes his eyes. If everything goes for better, he would live this moment every day of his future life. The contact is pleasant, the moment delicious, he has never known such comfort. Exhausted and satisfied, he quickly loses the fight against Morpheus.

 _Cat Noir is at the top of the Eiffel Tower. He is watching the sun set over Paris as he has done dozens of times already. He has become used of these nocturnal getaways. This brief moment of freedom allows him to disconnect with his demanding life whose pace is imposed by his father._

 _While the last rays disappear at the horizon, the sound of a flute makes his ears straighten. He knows this flute, he knows it too well and hearing it surely means nothing good. He raises his head towards the source of this unpleasant sound. She is there: Volpina is hanging on the last rungs of the imposing building, as she did a few weeks earlier, when she threatened to let Adrien falls down._

 _But this time, it's not Adrien she shakes like a puppet, it's Marinette._

 _"Cat Noir, you know what's the deal, if you want to save Marinette, you'll have to give me your Miraculous."_

 _He looks at her with wide eyes of horror. Is it the real Marinette who is held in hostage or is it another of her illusions? The problem with Volpina is that to know the truth, you have to check the authenticity of the illusion. But can he afford to throw his stick? If it's really Marinette, it can seriously hurt her. Panic seizes him while Volpina retains the girl with one last finger. He moves nervously, unable to think properly. Without Marinette, his life would lose all its brilliance, its gaiety, its meaning._

 _Then, before he gives in to blackmail, a yo-yo splits the air at his side, reaching the illusion in the center. Marinette and Volpina disappear immediately._

 _Heart pounding, Cat Noir turns to his partners and hugs her with all the strength he can afford. In response to his embrace, Ladybug runs her hand through his hair, scratching behind one of his leather ears._

 _"All right Kitty, it's over."_

 _In the pleasant touch of his Lady, Cat Noir makes an authentic purr of happiness._

 _And then he hears laughing._

That's when Adrien wakes up, confused. He still feels his partner's hand scratching his head. He was convinced that it was just a dream. He raises his face to see that, indeed, Marinette is playing in his hair. But something is wrong. Why is she laughing so heartily? And now that his consciousness is coming back, why is he hearing more laughs?

He gets up painstakingly, ending the caresses of his girlfriend and takes a look around him. Nino and Alya are next to Marinette, tears in their eyes of the laughter which still shaking them.

He looks upset: "Can I know what makes you laugh again?"

It is Marinette who answers him. "Kitty, you're purring ..." She suppresses another giggle, "You purr for real." Then she goes off in a burst of laughter that, for Adrien, is not amusing.

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!"

She calms down to avoid offending her partner fur-ther (see what I did...). "I am, you were agitating in your sleep and I wanted to calm you then, I played in your hair and then ..." She tries to keep her serious. "It came out like that and I couldn't stop Nino and Alya from hearing. Sorry Kitty!"

He pouts as he watch their two friends catch their breath.

"Come on Dude, it's not the end of the world, anyway, you had to wake up, the next episode will begin." Nino taps on his best friend's shoulder as a comfort. "But I can't believe you purr dude!" He starts laughing again while Adrien hides himself in his blankets.

He doesn't show up until he hears the episode begin.

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris.** **Jagged Stone is performing a song on his guitar for Bob Roth and Penny Rolling.**

 **Jagged Stone:** _ **(singing)**_ **Mah Miraculous!**

 **** _ **(Penny applauds while Bob watches with crossed arms)**_

Marinette: That's when he composed a song in my honor.

Juleka: Mortal!

 **Jagged:** _ **(to Bob)**_ **So, what do you think of the first single off my next album? Can you feel it, Bob? Isn't it killer?**

 **Bob: Not bad, Jagged, not bad. But if you really want to be making something killer, let's talk about this duet with Mr. XY.**

Alya: He's crazy or what ... Jagged Stone and XY have nothing in common.

 **Jagged: No way. He's not a rocker, he's a baby! I bet he doesn't even shave yet.**

Alya: See?

 **Bob: Well, this "baby" just pushed you out of the number one sales spot.**

 **Jagged: And? Doesn't make him a true musician like me. Penny thinks everything I'm doing's rock star material. She thinks I'm killer.**

Yvan: Who's Penny.

Marinette: His agent.

Mylène: Wasn't she the one who acted as a bodyguard sooner.

Marinette: Yes! She is very protective. I wouldn't be surprised if she has a crush on him.

Then she laugh.

 **Bob: Penny might be your agent, but I'm your real boss. Listen. Bottom line is that Bob Roth Records cannot afford to be number two in sales! Or rep a number two rock star! Get real, Jagged! You're going to have to modernize your music. Change the way you look. Get a whole new style!**

Nathanael: Ask Jagged to change his style, this guy's cracked.

Adrien: Have to agree with you.

 **Jagged: You want to talk about real? I'm a genuine rock 'n' roller, Bob, not some pop star in diapers. I'm a real artist. Real talent! Even my hair is real. And that's what people love about me.** _ **(to Fang)**_ **Isn't that right, Fang? Yeah.** _ **(turning back to Bob)**_ **And the artwork you came up with for my album is a waste of my time! Seriously, Bob, what** _ **is**_ **this trash? It looks like a perfume ad!**

 **Bob:** _ **(pointing a finger at Jagged's chest)**_ **And that's what people want these days!**

Kim: Where does he takes his infos?

 **Jagged: Well, I don't. My album covers are raw to the bone, exuding the smell of sweat and leather!**

Chloé: So disgusting!

 **Bob: You do know, don't you, that if your next album doesn't rate #1 on the charts, it'll be the last one you ever do with Bob Roth records.**

Nino: Who's this guy think he is? Without Jagged, I bet his record company is totally screwed.

 **Jagged: I'd rather put out nothing at all than sing some pathetic duet with a baby-faced nobody.**

The students in the gym cheer on him in a heck of encouragement.

 **Penny: Bob, Jagged and I had an idea. Its concept is modern, but it also respects Jagged's own...rugged style.**

 **Jagged:** _ **(takes off glasses and shows them to Bob)**_ **The schoolgirl who made these glasses has some real talent. She totally gets my style. She's going to design the cover of my new album.**

 **Bob: A schoolgirl?**

Adrien: Hey princess,he's talking about you, do you realize? Jagged Stone in person asked for you.

Marinette blushes slightly, murmuring something unintelligible that it is nothing and that she has only made some sunglasses.

 **Penny: See? That's just it. She's the same age as the target audience.** _ **(holds out a piece of paper)**_ **Here's her address.**

 **Bob:** _ **(folds arms and growls)**_

 **** _ **(Fang growls in return)**_

 **Bob:** _ **(jumps away from Fang in alarm, takes the piece of paper, and begins to leave the room)**_ **Okay! But just think about that duet with Mr. XY.**

 **Jagged: Find that girl, Bob!**

 **Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. ****Bob is speaking with Marinette in front of her parents.**

 **Bob: So, are you interested?**

 **** **Marinette: Uh...wait, wait, wait.** **Let me get this straight. You want...** _ **me**_ **to design the album cover for Jagged Stone?! My...all-time favorite singer?!**

 **Bob: That's right! Requested by Jagged Stone himself.** _ **(pulls out an XY album)**_ **I brought a few visuals so you can get a sense of what we're going for.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at album design)**_ **This doesn't seem like Jagged Stone material. More like...a perfume ad!**

Nathanael: You know what you're talking about, Marinette. Same comment as Jagged Stone.

 **Bob: This is the direction of his new image. More modern, current!**

 **Marinette: ...really? Wow. I was thinking more along the lines of–**

 **Bob:** _ **(interrupts Marinette)**_ **Don't think!** _ **This**_ **is what is selling these days.**

Alya: That's the record industry now. Don't think, do what you are told. We pay you to tell people what to love. And what more?

 **Marinette: Uh...sure.**

 **Bob: And one last thing, Marinette. We're in a hurry! We need your proposal by the end of the day. You up to it?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(looks at her parents, who nod reassuringly)**_ **Uh, yeah! Okay.**

 **Bob:** _ **(leaves the bakery)**_ **See you later, then!**

 **Tom:** _ **(to Marinette)**_ **My daughter, famous album cover designer. You're going to kill it! Marinette style. Boo-yah!** _ **(he and Marinette high five, and the two of them and Sabine share a hug)**_

Once again, Adrien witnesses all the love that emerges from this family so endearing. He looks at his girlfriend who has bright eyes facing this scene. Feeling watched, Marinette turns to meet the gaze of her partner. She gives him a warm smile, takes his hand and leans her head on the young man's shoulder as she returns to the episode. Adrien's heart skip a beat in response to the girl's attention.

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing an album cover on her tablet while listening to XY's music, as Tikki watches.**

Alya: Wow, Mari, you must love suffering to force yourself to listen to that.

Marinette: I swear it was the first and the last time.

 **Marinette:** _ **(covers her ears and stops the music)**_ **Oh, why does Jagged Stone want to change his style? XY's music is so cold and lifeless, repetitive, mundane, the total opposite of Jagged. And what I've just done here is...ugh...is so not my style either.**

Nathanaël: You're a real artist Marinette. You've catch everything.

Yvan: Yeah this XY, he's just making noise with his computers. I bet he never touched a real instrument of his life.

 **Tikki: So why are you doing it, then?**

 **Marinette: Because that's what I was asked to do.**

 **Tikki: Maybe you should follow your gut feeling. Do something that's really you!**

Rose: Oh, Mari! She is so endearing in her advice. You should listen to her.

 **Marinette: But you heard what Mr. Roth said!** _ **(imitates Bob) This**_ **is what's selling these days.**

 **Tikki: Yeah, but...Jagged Stone wanted you because of your style!**

 **Marinette: Augh, the pressure! I can't** _ **deal!**_

 **Tikki: Marinette, superhero of France, defender of the innocent, fighter of all the rights, can't deal with the pressure?**

 **Marinette:** _ **(chuckles, taps her pen while thinking)**_ **Augh.** _ **(turns XY's music back on and resumes drawing)**_

Adrien: Not a chance that Plagg encourages me and compliments me like that.

Plagg: Hey, I give you powers, that should be enough for you no. Tikki always gives more than the customer wants.

Tikki: Sorry Adrien, Plagg has never been really good at showing his feelings.

Adrien: One more in my life ... what does it change?

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette presents her design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.**

 **Jagged:** _ **(looking at design)**_ **What happened to the raw, impulsive artistry that made this?**

 **Marinette: Yeah, about that, Mr. Roth told me–**

 **Bob:** _ **(interrupting Marinette)**_ **Marinette's young, Jag! She represents our target audience. She's come up with a modern concept that's exactly what you need.**

Sabrina: Is it me or he tries to make it seem like he has nothing to do with that. He's using you Marinette.

Mylène: Yeah, frankly.

 **Jagged: Doesn't it look a lot like the cover of that YZ guy? Marinette, don't listen to Bob. Could you do another one? You know, Jagged style?**

Juleka: Yeah well, Jagged Stone didn't swallow it.

 **Marinette:** _ **(hesitantly)**_ **Yeah, sure!** _ **(Bob puts a hand on her shoulder)**_ **But I don't know if–**

 **Jagged:** _ **(holds Marinette's hands)**_ **You're my girl, Marinette. Remember: raw, impulsive artistry. I think we're all done here, Bob.**

 **Bob: No! We are not!** _ **(Fang growls, and Bob draws back)**_

 **Penny:** _ **(leading Marinette away)**_ **Come with me, Marinette. Don't worry! Just do your best, okay?**

 **Bob: We aren't–** _ **(Fang growls again)**_ **Aah!**

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. On his tablet, Jagged is watching Nadja Chamack interviews XY.**

 **XY:** _ **(in interview)**_ **Why am I number one? Simple. It's not about music, it's about technology. This computer is programmed to produce music and lyrics people will like. It's guaranteed success.** _ **(takes a sip from his drink)**_

 **Jagged:** _ **(growls and glares at tablet)**_

Max: Wow, he was able to program his computer according to the right algorithms to develop a music that pleases the customers.

Mylène: Yeah, but we call that a programmer, not a musician.

 **Nadja:** _ **(in interview)**_ **You knocked Jagged Stone off the #1 spot. What do you think of him?**

 **XY:** _ **(throws drink aside)**_ **Bleah! Jagged Stone, the hero of rock 'n' roll? Try "Ragged Stone." That guy's old school, a has-been. His guitar solo is so ten minutes ago.**

 **Jagged: Me? Old-school? A has-been?!**

Alya: Come on Jagged, don't be intimidated. The guy is jealous, it's obvious. What a showoff.

 **XY: He's had his career, but it's over now. He'll never be number one, not while XY is here.**

 **Jagged: Why, you little perfume ad!**

 **XY: My music is killer.**

 **Jagged: He's stealing my catchphrases!**

Rose: No, he didn't dare.

Alya: He's just a dirty little showman.

 **Nadja: Tonight, Mr. XY will be giving a very special one-time concert from the top of the Eiffel Tower, to celebrate his album's success, and thank his awesome fans.**

 **** _ **(The screen shows a crowd of XY's fans cheering for him. XY stood in front of his bodyguards)**_

 **XY: Hey Ragged, if you wanna know what today's music sounds like, come to my concert. I'll reserve you a front-row seat, old man, you know—in case your hearing's going.**

 **Jagged: He can't talk about me like that! This guy's an insult to rock...** _ **and**_ **me!**

 **** _ **(Jagged breaks the glass on the tablet, destroying it. He tosses it to Fang who ates it whole before going to sleep. Jagged begins to angrily play his guitar.)**_

Max: Ok there is no chance that the crocodile will come out of this alive. You know the chemicals that electronic products can contain?

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's lair.**

 _ **(**_ **Hawk Moth's** _ **window opens)**_

Alya: We really have to try to find these windows on one of Paris building

Marinette: You're right Alya, next episode, take them in pictures.

 **Hawk Moth: I feel a disharmonious soul, an angry discord. Ideal prey for my evil akumas.** _ **(turns a butterfly into an [[[Akuma|akuma]], and sends it out)**_ **Go find that Jagged Stone, and rock his world!**

 **Scene: Le Grand Paris. Jagged is still angrily playing his guitar.**

 _ **(The akuma flies into the hotel. Fang tries to bite it, but it passes by and enters Jagged's guitar.)**_

 **Hawk Moth: Guitar Villain, I am Hawk Moth. I'm giving you and your vicious crocodile the power to show the whole world that you are the number one rocker! Just make sure you get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous in return.**

 **Jagged: Yeah! Let's rock!** _ **(begins to transform)**_

 **Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris.** **Marinette is walking while looking at the cover of XY's album.**

 **Adrien: Hey. Marinette! Hey, hi!**

 **Marinette: Hey! Oh, uh… what's going on? I mean, how's up? I mean, oh, uh…** _ **(slaps herself in the face)**_

Adrien: It's that bad my Lady?

Marinette: You have no idea!

 **Adrien: Well, uh…**

 **** _ **(**_ _ **Chloé**_ _ **runs out hotel doors, pushes Marinette aside, and hugs Adrien)**_

Mylène: Always so delicate Chloe!

 **Chloé: Hi, Adrikins! There you are. Amazing Chloé has got a surprise for you! She knows you're a fan of Jagged Stone's.**

 **Adrien: Uh, I am!**

 **Chloé: Sooo, you get a private meeting with your favorite star. He's staying right here in Daddy's hotel! Is Chloé the best, or is Chloé the best?**

Nino: I think you didn't have too much choices, huh dude?

Adrien: (in Nino's ear): See that I didn't answer.

 **Marinette:** _ **(to Tikki)**_ **Did you hear that?**

 **Tikki: Chloé speaking in the third person? Totally annoying!**

 **Marinette: No! The part where Adrien likes Jagged just like me! Now I definitely can't mess up the artwork.**

 **Tikki: So, now what?**

 **Marinette: I'm going to design Jagged Stone's next album** _ **my**_ **way, and no one else's.**

Adrien: All that just for me! Good thing I ask for an autograph.

 **Tikki: Way to go, Marinette! Follow your instinct!**

 **Adrien's bodyguard: Hmm?**

Adrien: He just told you more than he ever did to me.

 **Marinette:** _ **(closes purse)**_ **Uh, talking bag! New technology! Imported from Japan!** _ **(walks away to the direction of the Bakery)**_

 **Scene: Inside Le Grand Paris.** **Chloé and Adrien are waiting for the elevator..**

 **Chloé: You and I both like the same kind of music. Isn't that awesome?**

 **Adrien: I… thought you liked Mr. XY.**

Alya: Screwed up!

 **Chloé: Of course I do! Don't you?**

 **Adrien: Not really, no.**

 **Chloé: Uh… well, neither do I. See? We have the same great taste!**

Alix: Seriously ! What a follower. Adrien, tell me that you don't fall for that kind of stuff.

 **** _ **(Off to the side, Bob is having an interview about his plan for Jagged Stone and XY)**_

 **Bob: A duet with Mr. XY would show everyone that Jagged Stone—**

 **** _ **(Bob is interrupted by a roar from Fang, who is revealed to have been transformed into a dragon)**_

Juleka: Wow! Very cool!

Rose: You're right Juleka, I think it's the coolest villain that Hawkmoth did.

Adrien: Hey! And my double then?

Marinette: Kitty? Really?

Adrien: What, I'm pretty cool!

Marinette doesn't bother to answer. She lets out a big sigh of defeat and turns her attention back to the screen.

 **Guitar Villain: From now on, you can call him Guitar Villain. He'll never do a duet with Mr. XY! In fact, soon, there won't even** _ **be**_ **a Mr. XY! Rockin' Riff, baby!** _ **(fires purple energy from his guitar at Bob and the interviewer, causing them to start dancing)**_ **Soon, there'll be nothing but Guitar Villain fans, the one and only rocker on Earth.**

 **Hawk Moth:** _ **(from his lair)**_ **Such symphony to my ears. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom!**

Mylène: He keeps fixating on your doom, it's always the same story. He'd better consult a fortune teller.

 **Chloé: Hurry, Adrien, get me out of here!**

 **** _ **(Adrien puts Chloé in the elevator and the doors close between them. Adrien runs toward Guitar Villain and hides behind a flowerpot.)**_

Chloe: It was a bit primitive but thank you anyway.

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(leaves the hotel)**_ **Yeah!** **Guitar Villain! Wooh!**

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out!** _ **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**_

 _ **(Fang flies out of the hotel past the doorman and Guitar Villain follows behind him.)**_ **  
Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 **** _ **(Guitar Villain shoots the doorman with purple energy, causing him to start dancing, and proceeds to do the same with several cars, pigeons, and people, including Xavier Ramier.)**_

Sabrina: You've seen, even cars become fans of Guitar Vilain.

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(standing on Fontaine du Palmier)**_ **Hey, Jagged! C'mon! Why don't you try to rock my world?**

Marinette: Not your best introduction Kitty. It really looks like you want to drive them even more crazy.

 **Guitar Villain: The name's Guitar Villain, pussycat. Awesome Solo!**

 **** _ **(Guitar Villain fires orange energy at Cat Noir, who jumps off the fountain as the energy knocks it down. Cat Noir dodges more shots of energy. Fang flies overhead and breathes a cloud of green fire at Cat Noir, who dodges.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!** _ **(hits Cat Noir with orange energy and uses it to pin him against a wall)**_ **Welcome to my fan club, baby!**

Nino: Wouah Dude, it shouldn't fell really good. He totally knocked you out.

Adrien: The costume actually absorbs some of the shock.

 **Marinette:** _ **(overhears the fight a block behind her and turns to see Fang)**_ **Do you see what I see, Tikki?!**

 **Tikki: If you see a dragon, then yes I do.**

 **Marinette: I've got to transform!** _ **(hides behind a tree)**_

 _ **[Transformation Sequence]**_

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on!** _ **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 _ **(Cat Noir is hit by a car thrown by one of Guitar Villain's blasts, and Fang attacks him. Ladybug jumps in and blocks Fang's attack with her yo-yo.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, you okay?**

 **Cat Noir: Good to see you, my lady.**

Adrien: Excellent timing as usual my Lady.

 **** _ **(Fang circles overhead, preparing to attack again.)**_

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, your stick!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug wraps Cat Noir in her yo-yo and throws him towards Fang. Cat Noir extends the stick in Fang's mouth, pinning it open. Fang closes his mouth and the stick pops out. While falling, Cat Noir catches the stick and crashes into a traffic light.)**_

Kim: Seriously Adrien, she makes you do all kinds of stuff and you 're always head first.

Marinette: That's what I like about my Kitty, I think, he acts.

Adrien: I must admit you do what you want with me.

Marinette: Yes, but you like that!

She winks at him.

Adrien: Unfortunately yes!

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(standing on Fang's back)**_ **You're wasting my time. I've got a concert to get to!** _ **(flies off)**_

 **Ladybug: Cone on, we gotta follow them!** _ **(jumps onto a roof with Cat Noir)**_ **His power comes from playing his guitar. We've got to keep him from performing.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, I won't let you do this solo.**

There are some protests in the gym against bad puns of the hero. Adrien makes a satisfied smile. He likes to provoke reactions with his jokes, no matter the reaction.

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower. Guitar Villain is flying on Fang towards the top of the tower.**

 _ **(Guitar Villain jumps off of Fang and approaches what appears to be XY practicing for his concert.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: You're an insult to the music world, XY!** _ **(tries to punch XY only to discover that XY is a hologram.)**_ **An 'ologram?!**

 **** _ **(Guitar Villain looks over to see Théo Barbot as the actual person playing the music. Théo tries to hide, but Guitar Villain grabs him and holds him up by the wrist.)**_

Nathanael: The guy's everywhere? What's the problem, sculptures not paying enough.

Mylène: We must admit that we just have two heroes to honored so...

 **** **Guitar Villain: Where's the real XY?**

 **Théo: He's not here yet! The concert's not until tonight! I-I'm just setting up the special effects, dude!**

 **** **Guitar Villain:** _ **(drops Théo)**_ **Awesome Solo!** _ **(shoots orange energy to destroy the equipment)**_ **Where's Mr. XY? Answer me!**

 **Théo: On TV! He's at the TV station!**

Adrien: We'll pass by for courage. He didn't take too long giving up XY.

Alya: Hey Agreste, you have the girl, leave the jealousy aside. We're not all superheroes with super powers.

 **Guitar Villain: Rockin' Riff, baby!**

 **** _ **(Guitar Villain tries to shoot Théo with purple energy. Ladybug and Cat Noir jump over the side of the tower, and Ladybug pulls Théo out of the way at the last minute.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: You again?! To the TV studios, Fang!** _ **(jumps off the side of the tower and lands on Fang, flying away from the tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: He's gonna get there before us!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(pulling out her yo-yo)**_ **And we better make sure he doesn't find what he's looking for.**

 **Scene: TVi studio shooting studio. XY is interviewed by Alec Cataldi. Nadja Chamack gets a call from Ladybug.**

 **Nadja: KidZ+ TV. How may I help you?**

Sabrina: And she's not surprised that Ladybug has her personal number?

 **** _ **(The cameraman rushes over to give Alec a warning)**_

 **Cameraman:** _ **(whispers)**_ **Ladybug said that we're in danger!**

 **Alec: Mr. XY...um, we have to leave this studio immediately!**

 ****Nino: What they were live? How come we didn't remind about all this?

 **XY: What the heck?**

 **Alec:** _ **(whispers to XY)**_ **We just got a call from Ladybug! You're not safe here!** _ **(points offscreen)**_ **Hit the credits!**

 **Scene: TVi studio lobby. Guitar Villain steps inside the studio. The screen behind the receptionist is showing the recording room with the credits rolling.**

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(to the frightened receptionist)**_ **Where's that studio?!**

 **Receptionist: On third floor!** _ **(ducks down in fear)**_

 **** _ **(Guitar Villain grunts, walk towards the elevator and rides it to the third floor. He shoots orange energy to bursts the recording room's doors opened, but there's no one there.)**_ **  
Guitar Villain:** _ **(grunts)**_ **Awesome solo!** _ **(shoots orange energy to destroy the set)**_

 **Scene: TVi studio entrance. Alec escorts XY out of the studio.**

 **Alec: Everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure this is just a precaution.**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir shows up in front of them)**_

 **Ladybug: We have to get you to safety.**

 **XY: So what this Guitar Villain going to do? Blow me away with his evil guitar solo?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Yeah!**

Chloe: See, he'd guessed everything. He's not as stupid as you think.

Marinette: Not so sure. Must remind you he didn't listen to us.

 **Cat Noir: Once we catch Guitar Villain, we'll get you to the Eiffel Tower just in time for your live performance.**

 **XY: Pff. Who even cares? My roadie can just project my image on stage. Live concerts are so ten minutes ago.**

Alya: And he dares call himself an artist. Not even proud enough to show up for his fans.

 **** _ **(Suddenly XY gets captured by Fang. Guitar Villain laughs evilly as Fang carries both of them to the Eiffel Tower.)**_

Marinette: See what I mean.

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower. Fang puts XY down as the latter cowers in fear.**

 **Guitar Villain: Good job, Fang!** _ **(to XY)**_ **I found you at last, XY! Ready for the show?**

 **XY: Dude, are you Jagged Stone?**

Alix: Insightful! Who else could have been at his tail

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **Was**_ **Jagged Stone. Now I'm Guitar Villain. Ha ha, don't worry, you're not gonna become one of my fans. You don't deserve it. I've got something special for you. Something with a little rock 'n' roll!**

 **XY: Nooo!** _ **(gets grabbed by Guitar Villain)**_

 **Scene: Parisian rooftops. Ladybug and Cat Noir are heading over to the Eiffel Tower.**

 **Cat Noir: Back to square one.**

 **Ladybug: I get the feeling we'll in for quite a concert. You ready?**

 **Cat Noir: To rockin' riff, baby!**

 **** _ **(The duo continue to get to the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Scene: Eiffel Tower at night. Fang is circling around the Eiffel Tower.**

 _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir are climbing up the tower while Guitar Villain's fans are all cheering in the crowd.)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Hello Paris!** _ **(leaps down to reveal that he had tie-up XY and is about to make him walk the plank on top of the Tower)**_ **You said your music is the only killer music around? Is that right?**

Rose: oh! Poor boy, must have had the fear of his life!

Kim: Isn't he a little touchy? Artists get taht kind of commentaries all the time.

Mylène: I don't think Jagged Stone had a lot of bad reviews in his career. He's the king of rock'n roll after all.

 **XY:** _ **(backs up)**_ **I-I d-didn't mean it! Listen, Mr. ,um, Guitar, w-we can...um...ah, do the duet** _ **your**_ **style!** _ **(almost reaches the end of the plank, causing him to scream)**_

Alya: Bad answer!

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(riding on Fang's head, he appears behind XY and touches the plank. XY continues to quiver as Guitar Villain did an evil laugh)**_ **Too late!** _ **(leaps back onto the plank right in front of XY)**_ **I'm going to show you what killer music really sounds like!** _ **(XY continues to be mortified)**_ **Ultimate Solo!** _ **(summons green sound-waves, causing everything around him to shake)**_

 **XY:** _ **(scared)**_ **Stop it, please!** _ **(starts to bounce on the end of the plank as the result of the sound-waves)**_

 **** _ **(Below, the crowd are all fell to the ground by the shake. Ladybug and Cat Noir immediately held onto themselves from the sound-waves)**_

 **Ladybug: XY's going to fall!**

 **Cat Noir: Talk about being between a rock and a hard place!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir held onto Ladybug while she uses her yo-yo as grappling hook to pull themselves up. They both gasped when Fang arrived and snaps the string, causing both of them to fall. As Cat Noir uses his staff to prevent his fall, Ladybug tosses her yo-yo to Fang's mouth, carrying herself to the sky.)**_

Alya: Isn't your yo-yo unbreakable?

Marinette: It wasn't broken, it just unhooked.

 **Ladybug:** _ **(on top of Fang's head)**_ **Easy, easy. Nice, dragon.** _ **(Fang shook his head)**_ **Enough, already! We have a stuck kitty to rescue!**

 **** _ **(Fang flew to the direction of Cat Noir and saves him from falling, much to the latter's surprise. Fang circles around the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Cat Noir: Huh, wow! The bug mastered the dragon!**

Juleka: Awesome Marinette, totally crazy!

Alya: I don't believe it. Marinette, the shy Marinette mastered a dragon. You can't even put two words in a row in front of Adrien but you mastered a dragon?

Marinette: I was in costume.

Adrien: So what? Your courage comes from you, not your suit.

 **** _ **(Ladybug made Fang flew toward Guitar Villain and XY.)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(to XY)**_ **So how did you like the concert? You still think your music is the only killer music out there?**

 **XY: No! Please, don't!** _ **(looks down to see that the plank is about to crack)**_

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!**

 **Ladybug:** _ **(interrupts Guitar Villain)**_ **Not so fast!**

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(looks to see Fang is charging toward him)**_ **My dragon!** _ **(leaps out of the way)**_

 **XY: Ladybug, Cat Noir, hurry!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug turns Fang around)**_

 **Cat Noir: Nice job.**

Alya: A little kiss with that?

Marinette: Alya!

Adrien: The idea isn't bad.

Marinette: Adrien!

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(laughs evilly)**_ **You're too late! Nothing can stop Guitar Villain! Rockin' Riff, baby!** _ **(fires purple energy toward the duo)**_

 **Ladybug: We only rock the** _ **real**_ **Jagged Stone!** _ **(made Fang dodges the purple energy)**_ _ **(to Cat Noir)**_ **The akuma must be in his guitar!**

Nino: And where did you got your dragon driver's license.

Adrien: Admit she's great!

Nino: Can't deny it dude!

 **Cat Noir: How do we get to that?**

 **Ladybug: Let's go backstage!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug continues to make Fang dodges the purple energy before making him go under the top platform of the Eiffel Tower.)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(looks down)**_ **Where did they go?**

 **** _ **(Underneath, the duo are ready to climb back up.)**_

Mylène: Maybe the landing was a little less graceful.

Marinette: Brakes problems.

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(to Ladybug)**_ **You okay?**

 **** _ **(As the duo continues to go up, Guitar Villain leaps in front of XY on the plank.)**_

Nino: It's solid wood. Babe, take note of the brand, we'll build with that.

 **Guitar Villain: Too bad for them, they're going to miss the final song!** _ **(laughs evilly)**_ **Solo!** _ **(summons green sound-waves again)**_ **Oh, are you scared? Or is it too awesome for you?**

 **XY: Please, Mr. Guitar Villain!**

 **** _ **(Ladybug and Cat Noir both manage to reach on top of the Eiffel Tower)**_

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm!** _ **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm power gives her a can of extreme hold hairspray)**_ **"Extreme Fixing Gel"?**

 **Cat Noir: You're planning on doing his hair?**

 **** _ **(Guitar Villain continues to summons green sound-waves. Ladybug uses her Lucky Vision to shows Guitar Villain's hair. The aforementioned villain laughs evilly.)**_

 **Ladybug: Actually, yes! Go get him, Cat Noir!**

 **** _ **(Cat Noir leaps up and head towards Guitar Villain)**_

Max: With tevery times she has sent you to the front, it's amazing you don't have more injuries than that.

Adrien: The Lucky Charm heals everything.

 **Guitar Villain: Maybe you haven't heard it properly.** _ **(heard Cat Noir behinds him and start to fight)**_

 **** _ **(While distracted, Ladybug climbs up above them.)**_

 **** **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 **Guitar Villain: Awesome Solo!** _ **(fires orange energy towards Cat Noir and uses it to pin him against a wall)**_

Marinette: I'm disappointed, I thought your cataclysm was invincible.

Adrien: Yes, but he too has great powers.

 **** _ **(Ladybug leaps down and sprays the hairspray at Guitar Villain, stiffen his hair in front of his face and preventing him from being able to play his guitar)**_

 **Guitar Villain: I can't see! Where are my fans?**

 **** _ **(Ladybug is about to grab the guitar, but XY stops her)**_

 **XY:** _ **(shouts)**_ **Hey, don't forget about me! Please, help!** _ **(the plank under him breaks)**_ **  
** _ **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to save XY and made him land on top of the guitar, breaking it. The akuma flies away from the guitar.)**_

 **Ladybug: Music's over, akuma! Time to de-evilize!** _ **(captures the akuma and purifies it)**_ **Rock 'n' roll! Bye, bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!** _ **(summons the Miraculous Ladybug and restores everything back to normal, including teleport Fang back to the Le Grand Hotel)**_

 **Guitar Villain:** _ **(turns back to Jagged Stone)**_

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **XY: What** _ **he**_ **doing here?**

Mylène: Isn't Jagged Stone's the one who supposed to had lost his memory?

 **Ladybug: He came to tell you that perhaps you...um...underestimate the power of his music!**

 **XY:** _ **(points at Jagged)**_ **This guy's crazy!**

 **Jagged: Thank you.**

Alya: And he is proud to be! Rock n'roll Jagged!

 **Cat Noir:** _ **(walks toward Jagged with a marker and an album)**_ **How about an autograph, Jagged?** _ **(Jagged wrote his name, causing Cat Noir to chuckles)**_

 **Ladybug: Which reminds me, I still have work to do! Bug out!**

 **Cat Noir and Jagged:** _ **(both watch as Ladybug leaves suddenly)**_ **Huh?**

 **Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair**

 **Hawk Moth: Dahhh! Don't do your victory dance just yet, because one day, I'll play you my favorite music: the anthem of your defeat, Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

Nathanael: And another dubious joke of the villain. If at least he seemed to find them funny.

 **Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is drawing her style of the album cover on her tablet while listening to Jagged Stone's guitar solo**

 **Marinette: Done!** _ **(shows Tikki her design)**_

 **Tikki: Jagged Stone will love it!**

 **Marinette: I hope so! It's one-hundred percent Marinette. It's my awesome solo!**

 **Tikki: Rock 'n' roll!** _ **(chuckles)**_

Adrien: I'm so proud of you princess.

Marinette looks at him with a bright glance. "Thanks Kitty, there's a bit of you in there, you know?"

 **Scene: Le Grand Hotel. Marinette presents her second design to Jagged Stone in front of Bob and Penny.**

 **Jagged: Oh, yeah. This is it! You did it, girl! I can almost smell the leather and sweat just radiating off this design!**

 **Marinette: Uh...um, you actually** _ **are**_ **smelling it. I concocted a special scent sticker for your album.**

Yvan: Seriously Marinette, you really are the best.

 **Jagged: I want it. I got to have it. It's authentic. It's original. It's... so Jagged.**

 **Bob: No you can't! It's not what the public-**

 **Jagged:** _ **(interrupts Bob)**_ **Fine, then I'm outta here! I'm sure another record company will be perfectly happy with the #2 chart topper.**

Students start cheering and applauding. Being, for the most part, fans of the rocker, they are delighted to see him knock down the producer's.

 **** _ **(Bob grunts in defeat. And when Marinette hands him her design, he snatches it and grunts again as he walks away. Marinette reaches into the elevator while remaining calm. But when the elevator door closes, she cheers)**_

 **Marinette: Yee-haw! Tikki, I can't believe I just designed a cover for Jagged Stone's new album!**

 **Tikki: I'm so proud of you, Marinette!** _ **(Marinette chuckles)**_

 **Scene: TVi News report. An image of the album cover appears on the screen next to Nadja Chamack.**

 **Nadja: In today's headlines, Jagged Stone's new album hit the charts at #1, hitting XY off his throne.** _ **(the image changes to a "Metal Lourd" magazine cover with a depiction of Marinette and Jagged Stone together)**_ **Welcome back, king of rock 'n' roll!**

 **Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette and Alya are hanging out near the stairs, looking through the magazines**

 **Adrien: Um... hey there, Marinette.** _ **(Marinette tries to stay cool, but she almost trips)**_ **So, actually I'm a huge fan of Jagged Stone and I saw you designed his new album cover.  
Marinette: I...I did! **_**(chuckles)**_ **Crazy, huh?**

 **Adrien: I... wanted to ask if... I could get it... autographed?**

 **Marinette: Um, okay, sure... uh, I'll ask him.** _ **(grabs Adrien's marker and album cover)**_

 **Adrien: Ah, no. Um, actually I meant** _ **you**_ **.**

 **Marinette:** _ **(realizes everyone is watching her)**_ **Me? Me?** _ **(signs her name on the cover)**_

Alya: So talented and so little confidence in herself.

Marinette: It's him who usually signs autographs right?

Adrien: Actually, I try to avoid it, I hate that.

Alya: And you ask others to do it?

Adrien: Well, it's not like she has to do it every day.

 **Adrien: If you wouldn't mind.** _ **(Marinette hands the marker and cover back to him)**_ **Awesome! Thanks, Marinette!** _ **(walks away while looking at Marinette's signature)**_ **  
** _ **(Meanwhile, Chloé is biting on the "Metal Lourd" magazine in jealously while Sabrina is fanning her)**_

Kim: Inedible Chloe.

Chloe: Ah! Shut up, will you?

 **Alya: Girl, did I just imagine it, or did you just sign an auto for Adrien?**

 **Marinette: I can't feel my legs anymore. Hold me up! I'm gonna fall over! Is he still around?**

 **Alya: It's okay. He's gone. You can fall over.**

 **Marinette: This is the happiest day of my life! Rock 'n' roll!**

 **** _ **(The end card shows Marinette cheering while Adrien's looking at Marinette's signature)**_

Adrien, I'm hungry, I want cheese!" Plagg floats near the head of his master and waits to have some attention. Wishing not to give too much power to his Kwami, Adrien does not turn right away. He rather looks at Marinette. "I think I haven't officially introduced you to my Kwami, here is Plagg, the most gluttonous, lazy and grumpy kwami this earth has worn."

"Nice to meet you Plagg, have you ever been told that you were cute?"

"No chance of having such nice compliments of this kind of ungrateful man." He nods to Adrien.

"This ungrateful, as you say, could very well decide to feed you with mozzarella if you continue."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"You see what I said, threatened to be fed with low-end cheeses while I give him all his powers."

"Hey, you realize how lucky you are to have fallen on me, not all the boys in Paris are rich enough to feed you with high quality Camembert. I suspect my father is restricting me even more to make up for my excesses in cheese. "

Marinette and Tikki attends the exchange with a smile. The first seems amused as the kwami has a tender look. The girl turns to Tikki. "It's always like that the relationship he has with his master?"

"Plagg has his own way of appreciating the Cat noir he protects. He's even nicer to Adrien than everyone else before him. He's probably really attached to him. Besides, that's weird. "

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, when you're immortal, attaching yourself to someone means suffering. After his first two elected, Plagg always tried to stay aloof from them."

Plagg turns to her. "And you should do the same."

"Come on Plagg, you know very well that our heroes are more powerful when we show them feelings. Look at Adrien, it was a long time since one of your masters hadn't been so powerful and curiously, I feel that you really are attached to him. "

"I never said it was true."

"After 5,000 years with you, I recognize the signs, believe me. I saw you worrying about him."

"Okay, maybe a little, but I haven't changed my habits with him... the kid has to have a gift ..."

Adrien looks sarcastic. "Yeah, the gift of providing cheese." Despite his somewhat frowning, he is personally pleased to know that he has developed a special bond with Plagg. Deep down, he really loves his Kwami. The cat-god has give him company through the last year, reducing his hours of loneliness. He has become the one who knows him best on earth and he would not trade him for anything in the world. They are really meant to be together.

"Anyway, I'm always hungry and I still haven't got my cheese."

Adrien rises reluctantly and start his cheese quest accompanied by Plagg. As the two walk away, Marinette addresses her kwami without taking her eyes off them. "You've missed him right?"

"Sorry?"

"Plagg, I mean, through all these years?"

If she could blushe, Tikki would surely have done it. "Well, like you and Adrien, we are made to be together. We were created together as one and our destiny is to always be close to each other, to team up. One without the other, our powers are not so powerful. "

"You love him?"

Tikki hesitates. "Well, I know you have a word to describe this feeling between you, but between kwamis, there have never been words significant enough to describe what is between me and Plagg. We complete each other, we protects each other, we really are half of each other and our existence would be meaningless if the other one disappeared. But if it allows you to understand better, yes, you can call it love. "

"It must be difficult to spend those long moments without him."

"When we are not assigned to a hero, we fall into a deep sleep and it is impossible at that moment to feel anything, but I admit that as soon as we are handed over to someone, I have a hard time waiting for our chosens to find out each other's identity. "

"Tikki, I brought you a cookie." Plagg and Adrien are back with the victuals.

"Thanks my big kitten." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and takes a bite of her snack.


End file.
